Death Angel
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: AUSlightOOC SasuSaku They were the last thing you see before death takes hold of your soul, that's why they were called Death Angels. To fall for one was not an option, but Sakura ended up loving one anyway - even when there were people who hunted them.
1. Attraction

**Death Angel**

Death Angel - This was the name given to those who kill and have the GIFT. These _creatures_ are not considered humans because of the genetic abilities they have received from heaven - even though the government would prefer to say that it was a curse from demons. These entities are disguised as normal people, yet have the thirst to kill at night.

There are two things a victim sees before they fall prey to Death Angels. One is the black angelic wings from behind their backs, a sign or proof that they were a disgrace from heaven and were banished by God. The other thing that will forever haunt a prey, even in his death, is the blood red eyes that a Death Angel has when going for the kill.

A group of military soldiers who call themselves CA, Capture and Annihilate, are responsible in hunting down these beings. Depending on their orders, they could kill them or take them back to base to be experimented on – that was now. Back then, they really lived up to their name of capturing the beings and killing them.

The CA members were trained to detect a Death Angel's aura, yet still have trouble confirming their targets due to the other abilities the creatures possess.

Death Angels can read minds if they wish, erase memories when needed, and heal quickly when shot or wounded. There are still other powers that these beings contain, but have yet to be discovered. Aside from that, they seem to be immune to tranquilizers unless given two times that will temporarily immobilize them; but it will only work for a few minutes before they arise and wreck havoc.

Though there have been rumors floating in the air that not all Death Angels kill as they please, and that some, though very rare, have dedicated their lives in protecting innocent people, it still does not mean that they don't kill – for in order to save, a life is sacrificed along the way.

These saviorsare given the name _Guardians_, whereas the ones who kill are labeled as _Rogues_.

"Sakura, you're going to be late for school."

She yelped and closed the folder that was lying on her father's desk.

Putting on her sheepish yet innocent smile, she turned to him and tried to act normal.

"I know dad, but I just thought I left something in here."

"What could you possibly leave in my room?" he looked behind her and saw the folder that had the label of _Death Angel_ on the front. "Sakura," he said with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of this?"

"Geez. As the daughter of the current captain of CA, I can't help but be curious you know." She sniffed. "Besides, I find Death Angels interesting. Why else would I want to become a scientist someday? I want to learn more about them!"

"And yet, you're against the idea of capturing them, and finding out the mysteries behind them."

"Because your way is… well, inhuman for me!" she countered. "My way happens to be… err, educational and helpful. You know, befriend them and get to know them..?"

"Someday, but now, go to school."

"Yes sir!" she gave a mock salute, giggled, kissed her father goodbye on the cheek and ran off, yelling a "see you later" to her mother in the kitchen who called her back for breakfast but was ignored and answered by the front door slamming shut. The matriarch only sighed, shook her head, and smiled.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Attraction**_

"Ah geez. You're late, again!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"How long are you going to keep this up Sakura? It's starting to be a pain."

"Oh Ino, I know you don't mean that." She said with a grin as the two girls only laughed and hurried to their first class.

"Let me guess, Death Angels?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "They're fascinating."

"Pfft. Well your fascination for them caused you to miss a chance to take a peek at the new student in our class!"

"Eh?! That's today?" Ino nodded, so Sakura slumped her shoulders but straightened them again. "Oh well, no harm done there Ino. I'd much rather know more about Death Angels than eyeball a new kid."

"Heh. You'd take that back when you see this hottie."

For Ino to describe the student as hot, that must mean she did miss something good. But Death Angels were better, so she only shrugged at the blonde and playfully told her a "race 'ya" before they both started running. They made it to class before the final bell rung, and slowly, they made their way to their seats.

"So, what did you learn about Death Angels this time?"

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled. "There have been rumors that there's a rare group that actually saves people, and they're given the title _Guardians_."

"And to save means to kill another…" Ino snorted. "They're still Death Angels then."

The pink haired teen frowned. "It still doesn't change the fact that there are still good ones out there." She sighed and let her chin rest on her palm. "I can only hope that this war between Death Angels and CA soldiers would stop."

"Keep wishing. Someday, the Almighty one would grant it."

"Yeah…"

Ino smirked. "Because Death Angels are known to be fallen angels too…"

"Tch. Ino, it's really no wonder why they have the GIFT."

"What does GIFT stand for again?"

"Genetically Infused Fallen Traits…"

"I see, are they really genetically infused?"

"Yes. That's why it's called GIFT."

The blonde grinned evilly at this. "Sakura-chan…"

"What?"

"Why… so… serious..?"

Sakura felt the hairs on her skin tingle with fright. "Shut up Ino! I freak out when it comes to Joker!"

"Yeah, I know. Too bad that the actor died…" Ino sighed. "He was pretty good in imitating the laugh."

She was ignored though, since Sakura's eyes had turned to the front when their adviser came in, followed by a boy either in the same age as she is or a year older. "Good morning class, as you can see, you have a new classmate. He's right next to me, and he just came from the States. His parents had finally decided to let him finish his schooling here. So, I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome." He turned to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sakura saw him stiffen a bit from the touch. "Class, meet Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wait a minute." One boy said. "Isn't Uchiha… the owner of DAH?"

"If you mean Death Angel Hunters, then yes, my family owns it." Sasuke said.

He heard his new teacher clear his throat to ease the tension.

"So, Uchiha-san, care to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Hn." Sasuke took a step forward, hands still pocketed in his pants as he maintained eye contact with some students.

Sakura observed him carefully.

From the looks of it, he'd be popular with the girls in no time. Aside from that, she concluded that he wasn't one to stick to the rules too much, judging by how he had his red tie loosened, his white button-up shirt tucked out, the first two buttons undone, the black blazer of the school should be closed but he had his opened. Other than that, his shoes and pants are the only things in place. Sakura turned to glance at Ino, spotting how her friend had stared dreamily at the new boy, hearts in her eyes and a deep shade of crimson on her cheeks.

With a shake of her head and a soft giggle, she turned back to Sasuke when he finally spoke. This was when she noticed the silver hoop earring on his left ear, but it had a chain connecting it to a clip that was located on the helix. She cringed at the thought of how painful it must've been to have it there. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that it suited his looks.

His dark eyes and messy hair was enough to tell her and the class that he wasn't exactly a rebellious teen, but he isn't a goody-two-shoes type either. Another thing that caught her eye was the black laced choker he had around his neck with pendant of a silver cross.

She wondered why he'd wear such a thing, because according to her sources – aka her father's files – DAH should be against the religion, since their kind believes that it was the Heavens who granted Death Angels the GIFT.

"I… tend to keep things to myself." He finally said. "Unless you have a question that requires an important answer, unless you have business with me, unless it's not stupid or idiotic, feel free to talk to me. If not," he lowered his head again, his bangs hiding his eyes, keeping everyone from seeing into his soul. "Just leave me alone."

Sakura wasn't sure if everyone felt it, but she sure did. Somehow, she felt a twinge of pain that was inside him. Something or someone was causing him this kind of despair. What or who, she doesn't know, but she wants to find out. She feels desperate to figure it out.

"Well, if that's what you want," the teacher smiled softly. "I think you just need some time to warm up to new people, Uchiha-san." He patted the boy lightly on the shoulder before telling him to take his seat.

Sasuke made his way to the vacant spot near the window and a student away from Sakura, who was eyeing his every movement. He caught her eye, and she felt that time suddenly stopped as he eyed her with those onyx orbs of his. She wondered briefly why he was staring at her like that, and why she even bothered to stare back. Before she knew it, her eyes blinked, and she found Sasuke seated on his respective chair, eyes concentrating on the teacher's lecture.

"_Did I… just imagine that?"_ she clutched her head and closed her eyes, trying to relax as her beating heart calmed down. _"I felt like time stopped, but that's impossible, right?" _she glanced at Sasuke discreetly. _"He's from DAH, meaning he can't be a Death Angel. But how come it felt like he was able to control time?" _her brows furrowed a bit. _"Hunters can't use magic, right? They only have the skills to be faster than CA soldiers in order to capture Death Angels."_

She shook her head and sighed.

"Just my imagination." She said to herself.

* * *

Lunch time has always been the noisiest period in school. It would be a miracle for this certain part of the day to be silent.

As Sakura and her big group of friends made their way outside the school's building after deciding to eat their lunch outdoors, she felt the sudden urge to split up with them.

"Why?" Ino had asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like being alone right now." She said with an apologetic smile. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." She bid them goodbye when they nodded and left.

She walked towards the rooftop, concluding that no one would be there since students weren't allowed to eat there at all. When she reached the door, she stopped upon seeing that it was slightly open. With her brows knitting after assuming that a student had decided to break the rules, she readied herself to accuse the troublemaker, only to stop when she saw her new classmate standing on the railing of the rooftop, one hand pocketed, and the other letting a small sparrow resting on his forefinger.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" she yelled, running towards him when he was startled at her sudden outburst. Her eyes widened when she saw how his body fell forward that she made a mad dash to reach him, but failed miserably. Although, she managed to sigh in relief when Sasuke was successful in grabbing onto the handrail and was able to pull himself up. She was amazed at how he twisted his body to lift himself and land perfectly back on solid ground right in front of her kneeling position on the floor.

She did slide earlier in an attempt to rescue him, but ended up doing so a second too late.

Her mind told her to look up at him, but her beating heart was restraining her from doing so. His tall form towering over her was intimidating, but she could feel how his aura wasn't frightening at all. In fact, it felt welcoming to her.

A sigh escaped his lips, and she finally decided to meet his eyes.

"You could've killed me there." He said, offering one hand to her as she took it, thanking him when he pulled her up.

Without replying to her gratitude, he turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder. "Great, the sparrow flew away." He murmured, scratching the back of his spiky hair. "Mind telling me what you were doing?"

"Uh…" she blushed when his eyes looked at her small form. "Well, I… thought this place was… empty, so…" she stumbled with her words, cursing herself for looking stupid in front of the new kid. She didn't expect him to laugh lightly though, and she was puzzled at his reaction. Just earlier, he seemed to show a hostile attitude to the class, but now, he looked quite the opposite.

"You had this desire to want to be alone then?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Hn. That makes both of us." He shrugged at that and turned his back to her to lean against the railing, enjoying the calm breeze that greeted his flawless face. A small smirk made its way to his lips as he glanced at her. "You don't have to look at me like that, you know?"

"Eh?"

Another chuckle came from him.

"I'm not as cold as you think I am." He shrugged. "Let's just say, I don't like talking in front of too many people. It makes me nervous."

"Ah." She smiled in understanding. "I know the feeling."

"Hn." He pulled away and turned around, his back resting against the safety rails. "So, you know my name, how about yours?"

"Haruno Sakura." She beamed. "Just call me Sakura."

"First name basis already?" he smirked. "Aren't you getting too friendly too soon?"

"It's in my nature."

"Hn." He turned his head to the side, eyeing the blue horizon. "In that case, call me Sasuke."

She tilted her head. "Are you… okay with that?"

"Why not?" he leaned closer to her, smirking at the blush on her face, thinking how cute it looked on her. "I don't like your eyes…" he whispered. "They're making me drown." He pulled away and walked passed her, leaving her face flushed too much. Coming from him, it made her feel a bit weak. She was aware of how she looked, even though she isn't as cute as Hinata, as sexy as Ino, as gorgeous as Temari or as pretty as Tenten. To be told that she made a boy drown in her green orbs was already quite a compliment! Plus the fact that it came from Sasuke, whom she figured would be a heartthrob sooner or later, was making her heart beat wilder than ever.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with her head lowered.

Sasuke stopped from exiting the place and glanced at her. "You could say that," he said softly, but her ears caught it. "Then again," he turned to face her fully when she had enough courage to look at him straight on. "You can't blame me for liking you." He shrugged. "I may hate the idea of being attracted to a girl due to her looks, but it can't be helped." And he left, leaving her staring at where he once was.

"That… did not just happen…"

She made a move to leave, failing to notice a stray black feather that lay on the ground, before being blown away by the wind.

* * *

"Did you find it?"

Sasuke checked the area first before answering the caller. "Yeah, one Death Angel down."

"You weren't caught?"

"No. Close, but no – I was able to cover it."

"Good. Search for the remaining ones tomorrow. Remember, only one kill a day, you can't be found out."

"Got it dad." And he hung up. His eyes looked over his shoulder as he spotted Sakura run pass him, her face still red as she dashed down the corridor to make it back to her classroom in time. Sighing in relief, he emerged from the shadowy area of the corner and tried to act as natural as possible. For the sake of everyone, he had to complete this mission.

He closed his eyes as an image of Sakura's innocent smile plagued his thoughts. He wasn't lying when he said he found her attractive, but he had to prioritize his mission first before even bothering to get closer to her. He can only hope that she got the message of not being comfortable or friendly in front of big groups. _"Not to mention," _he smirked wickedly as his eyes focused down the path that the pink-haired girl had taken. _"She seems to know something about Death Angels."_

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next in Death Angel: Chapter 2: Sparks_

"So, tell me, Sakura, are you two… you know…"

"No, Ino. Sasuke's just a friend. I mean, I only met him yesterday!"

"You don't need a week to go out and get to know each other." Temari said.

"Ah geez." Sakura smiled a bit. "I'm not… oh fine, I admit, he's-"

"Hot?" Ino suggested. "And dare I say, sexy?"

Sakura blushed. "Attractive."

* * *

_A/N: It's short, but it's just starting. :)_


	2. Sparks

**Death Angel**

He heard running footsteps from behind him, so he stopped and turned his head to see a smiling pink-haired teen stop next to him, panting all the while.

"I thought I had to run further to catch up!"

"Hn. Need anything?"

"Eh? Haha. No. I just thought that, hey! You're new here, may as well accompany you and all." She grinned. "By the way, welcome to Leaf Academy!"

"Thanks and…" He shook his head and smirked slightly. "I'm not the only new student here, you know?"

"Really?" Sakura blinked, and then turned behind her after hearing a voice.

"Yep! Really!" the voice exclaimed.

Standing behind her were three students dressed in her school's uniform, one girl and two boys.

"Wait." Sakura said, seeing their necks adorned with the silver cross necklace, and their left ears with the same earring that Sasuke had. "That means…"

"They're also DAH." Sasuke said. "But I forgot to explain yesterday that we're not yet official members."

She blinked, and then turned back to Sasuke. "Just… what do you mean by that?"

"I'm trained to be a Hunter, but I'm not yet an official Death Angel Hunter." Sasuke turned back to the three people he was with. "So are they." he turned to the blonde boy. "Sakura, this is Naruto, next to him is Haku, and the only girl over there is Hinata." All three smiled at her, Haku giving a slight wave, Hinata bowing a bit and Naruto grinning and grabbing her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you! Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" he gave a thumb's up. "I'll be the best DA Hunter in the world!"

"In your dreams, dobe..." Sasuke muttered, turning around. "Come on, it's almost time for class."

Sakura smiled back at them, observing how Haku wore his uniform properly, and so did Hinata, while Naruto had his tie undone and his coat unbuttoned. She gave another smile and turned to follow Sasuke, the other three trudging behind.

"Sasuke-nii," Hinata called. "Sir Kakashi, is he your teacher too?"

"Aa, he's the new English teacher, right?"

"Mm. We passed by him earlier, and he asked me to tell you to see him after school."

"Alright..."

"How did he know you know each other?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that hard since our necklaces and earrings are already dead giveaways." Haku explained.

Sakura just blinked and gave a nod.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Sparks**_

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"…You sound like a fan girl." He picked up his tray and turned to greet her.

"Ah, stop kidding around and meet my friends!" she grabbed his arm, (thankfully he didn't spill his lunch) and dragged him all the way to their table. "Hey guys, this is Sasuke! Although I'm pretty sure Ino knows him, since we're in the same class."

"True…" Ino sighed, staring at him as Sasuke fidgeted a bit. "Um… hey." He greeted.

"Sit down." Sakura said cheerily, making him sit with the guys and going back to her seat adjacent to him and next to Ino. "Sasuke, the two guys next to you are Gaara and Shikamaru."

Sasuke nodded at the two, his eyes staying on Shikamaru for a while longer and then turned back to Sakura when she introduced the three remaining guys. "That over there is Sai, Lee, and Kankuro." She then turned to the two girls next to her and Ino. "This is Tenten and that's Temari."

He felt slightly nervous at how the three girls stared at him, particularly at how Temari had at least. She looked like she was ready to pounce on him, and he didn't like it one bit. Aside from that, he was sensing a warning aura from Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru, despite how calm and lazy he looked. _"Blast these instincts." _He thought, sighing.

"Sakura… thanks for this and all but I-"

"Oh, it's no problem, really!" she said with a smile. "From now on, you're hanging out with us!"

"Alright..!" Ino and Temari cheered.

He sensed Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru's aura double. "Thanks but…" he trailed off when Sakura looked at him. And though her eyes seemed to blink innocently, he felt what she was feeling – which was weird. She seemed disappointed at the "but" part, so he sighed and scratched the back of his head, turning to the side a bit and slightly turning red. "I was planning on walking around campus to get to know the place better after this." He lied.

"Oh, that." She felt relieved. "I can tour you after school."

"But… sir Kakashi wants to talk to me."

"Ah, I see…" she looked downcast again.

Damn. He wasn't sure why he felt so attracted to her. It was only day two, and he still needed to do his mission. She was getting in the way, but then, his friendship with her could work to his advantage in taking cover from Death Angels.

"I'll hold you on that." He finished, leaning back on his chair. "Maybe, tomorrow..?"

Her eyes were wide with happiness, and again, he had that stupid feeling in the pits of his stomach once more. "Hai!"

"Hey, Sakura, come with us to the bathroom and let's leave the boys to bond and all." Temari said, grabbing the girl as Tenten and Ino followed, telling the guys that they'll be back.

And so, all the guys turned to Sasuke.

"So, why are you interested in our Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke had just concluded that Sakura's male friends acted like male bodyguards instead. And after assuming that he was fond of the pink-haired girl, it made their auras grow much fiercer. But – he was a Hunter, therefore, these guys are just easy to handle. Deciding to end this quickly, he turned to the side a bit; head slightly lowered so his bangs would shield his eyes and cheeks, making sure that the guys saw his face turn a bit pink.

"I like her, okay..?" he said softly, and it caused everyone to suddenly stay silent at his sudden confession.

"That's-" Lee got cut off when Sai had covered his mouth with his hand and gave a smile. "So do a lot of boys in school." He said. "Are you up for the competition?"

Sasuke had no idea why he blurted his inner feelings out.

* * *

"So, tell me, Sakura, are you two… you know…"

"No, Ino. Sasuke's just a friend. I mean, I only met him yesterday!"

"You don't need a week to go out and get to know each other." Temari said.

"Ah geez." Sakura smiled a bit. "I'm not… oh fine, I admit, he's-"

"Hot?" Ino suggested. "And dare I say, sexy?"

Sakura blushed. "Attractive."

"That isn't the best word to describe him." Tenten said, giggling. "I'd go for… hmm… actually… we need a new word to describe him."

Sakura just laughed as her three friends talked to each other until they reached the cafeteria. There, she saw how the boys were on their feet, towering over Sasuke who was sweat dropping. He didn't look nervous, but from his eyes, she concluded that he thinks her guy friends are weird.

"Guys!" she scolded, causing the boys to sit back down and pretend nothing was wrong. She frowned at them and then turned to Sasuke. "I'm really sorry, they're not always like this, I mean… I'm sorry I…"

He smiled at her, and she stopped, feeling her breath caught in her throat. "It's alright; they're just being good friends." He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head as the others eyed him, Sai giving an approving smile, Shikamaru muttering troublesome but smiling softly none the less. Gaara just gave a nod, and Lee seemed to be forced to admit that he was okay. Kankuro just shook his head but smiled none the less, and it had Ino, Temari and Tenten grin from ear to ear as Sakura smiled back.

"In that case…" she pulled him up. "I'll tour you around right now," she glared at the guys. "Some people apparently don't have enough courtesy."

"Like I said," Sasuke eyed her as she blushed at his intense gaze. "They're just being good friends."

"_Tenten's right, there's no word available in the dictionary to describe him." _She thought, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts as she laughed nervously. "Well, let's get going then!" and she dragged him outside, him letting her be.

* * *

It's been more than a week, and Ino noticed that there were sparks flying between her best friend and Sasuke, and she couldn't help but grin whenever she catches Sakura staring at Sasuke when he recites orally, or goes to the board to answer. Even in gym class, when the boys are split from the girls on some occasions, her blue eyes would see Sakura staring at Sasuke.

"Why don't you just make a move?" Ino suggested with a grin, brows wriggling over to Sasuke who was currently playing basketball with the other guys in class. "We're in modern times now, dear," Ino said. "Chivalry has been dead, gallant boys seem to have gone extinct."

"I-Ino, you know how I was raised…"

"Yes, you still live in the traditional way, aw, come on, Sakura!" she wrapped an arm around her pink-haired friend while their gym teacher was busy with the other girls in their class. "This is your chance to get a guy! A hot guy like Sasuke for that matter, and you're not going to let him slip! I mean, there's no telling when one of these mindless girls may suddenly catch his attention!"

"Sasuke isn't like that Ino," Sakura defended. "I mean, sure, he's a guy, but he's not just any other guy." She pulled away from Ino and eyed another fan girl who asked Sasuke out for a date but was rejected. "There's something… I just can't tell what, but I can feel that… he's waiting…"

"Waiting for what? Christmas..?"

"No, Ino!" She giggled. "Stop kidding around," she eyed Sasuke again. "He's waiting for a right moment, and until then, I won't hint or pressure him into anything."

"Wait a minute," Ino turned to Sakura. "You mean, you noticed?!"

"Huh?"

"Noticed that… he… you…"

Sakura smiled. "He already told me, on the first day, but I'm not pushing it."

And during those past few days he's gotten close to her, he started to warm up to others as well.

"Hey, Sasuke, you making a move yet or what?" one boy asked, passing him the ball as their coach ended the game, Sasuke's team winning by two points.

"Huh?"

"You know," The guy turned to look at Sakura, spotting her talking with Ino. "Make a move on Haruno."

"Oh, that." He blushed slightly and shot the ball in the ring. "I… don't want to rush things."

"So you're one of those guys who… what's that word..?"

"Hn. To save you the trouble, yeah, I'd rather take my time getting to know her first."

"Hmm… Well, best of luck to you. Haruno's got a lot of suitors, but I guess you're lucky with your looks, and how she's so into you." He turned to head to their other classmates. "But don't push your luck."

"Aa…" he paused, and then turned back to his teammate. "Hey, who's the guy who only toyed with her feelings?"

"Hm? Oh, so you've heard of that too?"

"Her male friends make it a point to remind me not to be like that guy."

"Hah! I see. Well, it's quite a big story in freshman year, I mean; it's all over school during the week that it happened. This guy came up, who happens to be her crush." He sighed. "Good looking too, but we all knew he was a jackass and a player, but Haruno gave him chance, and then after just a week, dumped her and laughed at her face."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"His name's Seto; that guy over…" he looked around. "There! The blonde dude..!"

"Hn."

"Alright everyone, attention..!" the students approached their gym teacher as he checked to see if he got everyone's eyes on him. "You'll all be staying after school today, since the CA soldiers will be paying a visit to do a check up on Death Angels."

Majority had started whining, but they knew they couldn't argue. Sasuke just turned to Sakura, knowing that she was the daughter of the captain of CA after she told him. "Did you know about this?"

"My father said something, but he didn't tell me it was today…" she sighed. "I guess that cancels our daily walk home together."

"Why?"

"My dad would let me go, but you're required to stay here with the others."

"And do you have an escort with you?" he asked with a smirk. "If you don't, then I can convince your dad to let me accompany you home for protection."

"What, you're my bodyguard now?"

"Who knows when a Death Angel might attack you?"

"But you're still a trainee."

"Trained to be a Hunter, Sakura, but not _yet _an official Hunter…" He reminded. "Meaning, I can still protect you."

Sakura laughed. "You really want to walk me home, in other words?"

"You bet I do."

* * *

He yawned as he eyed the CA soldiers coming into the school. "Sir Kakashi…" he whined. "Do we really have to..?"

"Naruto, it's our job to prevent the CA from capturing Death Angels and studying them." He shot a Death Angel that a CA soldier captured, killing it in an instant. "We can't let CA know more about them."

"Aww… that bastard should be here!"

"Sasuke is currently on his own mission." Haku said through their communicators. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with courting the CA captain's daughter."

"I hope Sasuke-nii knows what he's doing…" Hinata said, aiming her sniper rifle at another Death Angel who got captured. "But if Fugaku-sama does not restrict him, then it's fine."

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. "Besides, we can't question Sasuke, despite my rank in this team, he is still far more superior than I am."

"Oh well," Naruto snickered. "Because of him missing this, he gets Night Watch duty!"

The four heard how the soldiers cursed as each of their catch had been killed. "These things are useless when they're dead! Their powers die with them!" one said, kicking a rock nearby. "Tell the captain about this! Someone's hiding out there, and I bet it's those Guardians!"

"But aren't they just rumors? I mean, geez…"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

Death Angels who were rumored to protect people were given the name Guardians, but not everyone from CA believes of their existence. In the meantime, DA Hunters are on the move. CA soldiers want to know more about Death Angels, yet DAH are preventing them from stocking more knowledge for these creatures, so what exactly could their goal be?

"DAH code number 3:" Kakashi said as he pulled the trigger to kill another captured Death Angel. "Captured Death Angels must be eliminated..."

"…In order to prevent humans from gaining control of their powers…" Haku continued, also killing another captured creature.

Hinata fired a bullet. "…From gaining control of the world…"

"…And for keeping the balance." Naruto finished, killing the last Death Angel that CA has captured. "Mission Accomplished."

* * *

"So… your father is letting you decide, whether to become a Hunter, or not…"

"Yeah, basically…"

"And… what have you decided on?" She asked, stopping in her tracks as he did as well. "Do you plan to hunt Death Angels too?"

"I don't know yet." He answered. "I want to, if it's to protect innocent people, but…" he trailed off, almost slipping. "Never mind..."

Sakura looked at him as he led the way back to her place. "Sasuke..?"

He stopped and turned to her.

"Tell me," she said. "Are you… hiding something?"

"If I was, would you hate me for not telling you?"

She sighed and looked down. "I'm in no place to force you to tell me, but… promise me you'll tell me someday?" she looked hopeful when she gazed at him with those eyes of hers, eyes that he just can't resist.

What was it about her that made him feel this way? Why was he attracted to her? Why can't he bring himself to lie to her? She's just a girl, a classmate, a friend. But he often feels like she's more than that. Like she's someone he can't put himself to deceive. When he's with her, he doesn't pretend who he is most of the time. When she asks something he's not supposed to answer, he has a hard time to lie, that he ends up telling half the truth. She was making him weak, and instead of pushing her away or hating her for that, he's actually welcoming her presence.

"Someday…" He said. "But not today…"

And she managed to smile a bit and continued walking along with him.

"Would you…" she began as they reached her place, "Like to stay for dinner?" she tried to hide her blush, but couldn't, so she ended up lowering her head and hiding her face behind her hair.

He smiled. "Love to, but I can't." he looked at her house, seeing tall gates that prevented trespassers from coming in, but gave the curious people a good view of the place. The garden contained a few bushes, and a pathway was paved in the middle which would lead to the front door.

Though her house wasn't a mansion, it was still big enough to let anyone know that her parents, or at least one of them, had a very high paying job.

"Oh, then, some other time..?"

"Yeah, some other time..." He turned and waved a dismissive hand before walking away, Sakura waving back before going inside, face red and a bright smile on her face.

Sasuke just glanced back while walking; shaking his head in amusement before turning back to the path he was on, taking his phone out when it rang.

"What?"

"Aww… disappointed to turn down a dinner invite?"

"Ch. Idiot. What is it?"

"Fine, you bastard, always direct to the point! You're no fun." Naruto muttered. "Anyway, you're on patrol duty tonight, you'll be covering the park."

"As usual…" He murmured, hanging up and turning to an alleyway. He glanced around before taking out another gadget from his pocket and punching in a few numbers.

"Name and Voice Recognition…" A female voice spoke as Sasuke brought up the object to his lips. "Uchiha Sasuke." He answered, the gadget granting him access to the information contained inside. He read each message in it, before shutting it off in case someone attempts to snatch it.

His secret, as well as the others', must not be discovered.

"Sasuke."

He looked up and spotted Kakashi standing on a building's rooftop before jumping down in front of him. "Get changed and ready. Rogues are on the loose."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his clothes from Kakashi, changing once the older man had left before emerging from the alley in a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and dark blue jeans.

Even though combat boots were said to be noisy, he was able to move silently in the dark, reaching his post in an instant. Next thing he did was jump on a tree branch and started assembling his sniper rifle, at the same time, keeping a close watch on the people who were taking their nightly strolls. "All clear, so far." He reported through his communicator, undoing the first two buttons of his black polo inside the coat. "How did the mission go earlier?" he asked, fixing his jeans so that it could properly be tucked inside his boots.

"Hah! You missed how awesome I was!" Naruto answered.

"It was fine." Haku said.

"Not one Death Angel was captured alive, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn. Looks like you don't really need my assistance." Sasuke said with a smirk, readying his rifle when he spotted someone move too fast for a human.

"Not true Sasuke." replied Kakashi. "You're the only one who can get closer to the CA Captain's daughter - that would be your mission."

He frowned at what Kakashi said, almost dropping his rifle at the process. "No." he replied. "I'm not deceiving Sakura for the sake of getting closer to CA."

"Told you he has it bad..." Naruto muttered.

"Quiet." Sasuke told them, closing one eye as he let the other view through the scope of his gun. "Ch. This Rogue's got to go…" he murmured to himself, ready to pull the trigger.

The Death Angel he was targeting was currently attacking a human, and since he had to be silent, he can't jump in to save the guy, but he can if he pulls the trigger and kills the Rogue. "Clear shot." And when he shot the bullet, the Rogue then decided to shift a bit, making Sasuke hit the shoulder instead of the head. "Fuck." He cursed and jumped down from the tree, tailing the now on-the-run Death Angel. He stopped though, when he reached the injured man, eyes turning to where the Rogue ran off to and then back at the dying victim.

"Sasuke! Tail that Rogue!" Kakashi demanded.

"I can't." He said, bending down on one knee and treating the man's wounds. His ears picked up the sound of two patrolling CA soldiers, and based from their rushed steps and alarmed tones, Sasuke concluded that these men were armed and ready to get themselves a Rogue. _"Sorry, but I'm not a Rogue." _He thought with sweat dripping from the side of his head when they were getting closer. He finished his treatment, then placed a hand over the victim's forehead and closed his eyes before rushing out of the scene, just in time to escape the two soldiers' eyesight.

"We got a victim here!" one of the two said, running to where the man was and assisting him to sit up. "Sir, are you okay?" he eyed how the man's clothes were tattered and covered in blood, but his eyes widened when he saw no wound present. "What the..?"

"What's wrong?" his companion asked, calling for back-up.

"Sir, were you attacked..?"

"I… I don't know… I don't remember…" He looked down at his suit. "Oh shit! My wife's going to kill me for this!"

"Uchiha! You disobeyed an order!"

"Shut up Kakashi." Sasuke answered back, brushing dirt off of his shoulder before looking down at the Rogue he shot dead. "I was able to catch up." And he turned away. "And besides," he added. "You're in no position to argue with me."

Kakashi, from the other line, was a bit shocked at first, before sighing and calming down. "Sorry..." He murmured apologetically. Who was he to argue with someone like Sasuke?

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 3: Courtship_

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd like to ask your permission."

"Permission on what..?"

"On courting your daughter..."


	3. Courtship

**Death Angel**

"Sasuke-kun," she poked him lightly. "Hey, Sasuke..?"

He didn't budge, but just continued sleeping. Sighing, she grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it, arms folded on top of his desk as she laid her chin over her arms, eyes showing concern at the Uchiha who continued to sleep before her. She watched as he breathed in and out at an even pace, saw how some strands of his bangs moved from his breathing, and blushed at how he looked so angelic and much more handsome at the way he slept.

He only used one arm as a pillow to cradle his head while the other lay unmoving at his side.

She had no idea why she was moving closer to him, her lips just a few inches away from his face, and she stopped herself, moving to his ear instead as she tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed softly. "Sasuke." She called, "Aren't you even hungry..?" she pulled back and pouted. He still showed no sign of moving or waking up. _"What_ _could he have been up to all night then?"_

"Hm? Shouldn't you two be eating at the cafeteria at this time?"

Sakura stood up and bowed down a bit to greet her English teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Courtship**_

"Geez, he didn't have to hit me…" Sasuke muttered, rubbing the back of his head where Kakashi used a book to hit him. "And why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did." She answered, smiling at how he cursed at the pain he felt on his head. "I even poked you, and you still continued to sleep." She sat down and he did as well. They weren't sitting with her friends this time, and he was grateful for that, since he was in no mood for another interrogation from the guys, or another staring fiesta from the girls. "What did you do last night anyway? It couldn't be school work, since you finish yours pretty fast."

"Training." He answered, yawning again. "Apparently, our eyes can be enhanced to that of Death Angels."

"Wow. And you're only seventeen," she got up and leaned closer to him, eyeing his sleepy eyes. "Eye bags at an early age don't look good you know."

He smirked. "You should know, huh?"

"Hey!" she slapped him playfully on the arm before sitting back down across from him. "I don't have eye bags!" she protested, taking out a pocket mirror all of sudden. "Right..?"

Sasuke just shook his head and took the mirror from her hands, keeping it away from her reach. "You don't." he said. "In fact, you're too beautiful to have eye bags."

She blushed, but still got the mirror and turned away from him. "Hmp. Smooth talker…"

"Heh. It's the only way I can escape from your hitting."

"Oh, so you don't mean it?"

"Hm? I do." He said with a shrug, finishing his food when he noted that she was done eating her onigiri. "And why is it that CA soldiers keep patrolling at night time?"

Sakura sighed, got up when he did, and walked beside him towards their classroom. "I don't know, dad said something about keeping the streets safe," she murmured. "But I feel like it's pressuring more civilians…"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Eh? No! I can't..!"

He raised a brow. "Coward much..?"

"F-fine! You tell him!"

"Me? Hey, I'm supposed to be on his good side if I'm ever going to-" he cut himself off, turning beet red all of a sudden before looking away. "Forget it."

"There you go again! What were you saying? Come on! Tell me!"

And that's what they've been doing until school was over…

"Tell me…"

"No."

"Please..?"

"No."

"Sasuke..!!"

"No."

"…"

"..?"

"I'm not talking to you." She crossed her arms and walked ahead, Sasuke blinking, and then laughing slightly. "Sure, see if you can handle it." He challenged, keeping his hands pocketed and continuing to walk next to her, watching how she twitched, how her lips forced themselves shut while she tried to keep herself busy by looking elsewhere. She was a talkative type, and she feels uncomfortable with the silence, whereas Sasuke can handle the noise or the silence.

"Don't kill yourself Sakura."

"Ugh! You're… you..! I hate you!" she yelled, acting like a child once more.

"You hurt my feelings…" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and poking her arm lightly. "You can't possibly be mad at me for not telling you."

"Yes I am."

"Well, let's say, it's a secret, for now."

"But-"

"Patience, Haruno."

She sighed and nodded, stopping once they reached her place. "Be seeing you then." He was about to leave when she called him back, so he stopped and turned to her, his head tilted slightly to the side. She blushed again and looked down, playing with her fingers like what she sees Hinata does when nervous, and stammered. "Well… you see…" she encouraged herself, but each time she'd open her mouth, she ends up shutting it again, pretty much like how a fish does in an aquarium. "Um…" he was amused, to say the least, so he just waited for her to say whatever she wanted to, but she was getting frustrated at how he was smirking at her like that. "Stop that!" she yelled.

"Stop what?"

"That!" she pointed. "Your smirk..! It's... it's so annoying!"

And he just continued smirking.

"Sakura," The two teens blinked, and then turned to the front door of the Haruno household, seeing her father standing there, eyeing them both. "Have you asked him yet?"

Sasuke raised a brow then turned to Sakura with a questioning gaze.

"No dad…" She said truthfully.

"Well, ask him now, your mother is waiting." He nodded at Sasuke, who bowed a bit in response.

"You see," She said, turning to her companion. "My dad was wondering if… you… would… have… dinner… with us..?"

Sasuke thought of his plans for the day, only resulting to a blank, so he accepted. Sakura smiled and led him inside, introducing him to her parents.

"Why the sudden invitation?" he asked her when her parents were out of ear shot.

"Yesterday," she started. "Dad was curious about you."

* * *

"_Dad, can we go home earlier?"_

_Ikichi looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke. _

"_Why? Do you need to head home soon as well?" he asked the male teen._

"_Not entirely sir, but I don't think letting Sakura go home by herself would be safe."_

_The CA captain's eyes turned to the earring on Sasuke's left ear, recognizing it as a sign that he was a Hunter. _

"_Then, I leave her safety to you." He said, eyes not leaving the two even when they left.

* * *

_

"Just because I walked you home?" he asked, sweat dropping.

"He recognized you as a DAH."

"And did you tell him I'm not?"

"I did, and he asked me to ask you to join us for dinner tonight, since it's his day off today."

"Hn."

Sakura led him in the dining area when her mother had called them. Ikichi kept his mouth shut all the time, but his eyes were studying the young Uchiha, even when Sakura had served him the rice and the food Haruno Kasumi had prepared. And while Ikichi was silent, Kasumi couldn't stop talking to Sasuke who responded as politely as he could, with Sakura blushing when her mother would say something embarrassing.

"Mom..! Can you please not bring that up?"

Kasumi giggled. "Oh sweetie, don't be so ashamed of crying when you get a cut on your finger! It's normal!"

"Yeah, if you're not seventeen years old…" She pouted, glaring at Sasuke when he laughed a bit. "And you better keep your mouth shut about this, mister!"

"Hey, your secret's safe with me, relax."

"Sasuke, was it?"

All three stopped when the Haruno patriarch had spoken.

"Yes sir."

"And you're a Hunter of Death Angels, correct?"

"No sir."

"But you're an Uchiha, right? You're automatically a DAH."

"Well, technically, yes, but my father gave me an option whether to join or not."

"I see…" Ikichi nodded at this before eyeing him again. "Any plans..?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Kasumi cut their conversation when she got up. "Why don't you boys move to the living room while Sakura and I take care of this mess first?" she offered. Sakura got up and assisted her mother while Ikichi led Sasuke to the living room.

"Why?" Ikichi asked, continuing their conversation as he motioned Sasuke to take a seat.

"With all due respect sir," he began. "I know how your daughter loves Death Angels."

"What does that have to do with your decision?"

Sasuke looked back at the kitchen, seeing how Sakura and Kasumi were still busy.

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd like to ask your permission."

"Permission on what..?"

"On courting your daughter..."

Silence followed afterwards as Ikichi studied the teen's facial expression. From the looks of it, Sasuke was sincere and serious about it.

"Why my daughter..?"

"I don't know either, sir." Sasuke said, looking down as his eyes half-closed. "When I first met her, I admit, she was different. I mean, sure there may be other girls in school who are better looking, but…" he smiled slightly and looked up at Ikichi with determined eyes. "With Sakura, I feel different when I'm around her. I feel like I want to be there by her side, whatever happens." He looked down. "The feeling of… not caring for your own life, just as long as she's safe, you're content. As long as she's happy, you're happy."

And while the teen was musing on this new found feeling, he had missed the way Ikichi smiled.

* * *

"We should do this again some time," Kasumi said as the family of three walked Sasuke to the front door. "I'd love to have another conversation with you."

"Looking forward to it." He said with a small grin. Ikichi gave a nod as Sakura walked Sasuke outside.

"My parents sure like your company," She commented, opening the gate for him. "And hopefully this won't make your head big, but you're the first guy who made it in and out alive."

Sasuke raised an amused brow. "That bad huh..?"

"Well, I am their only child, a girl at that."

"I can understand." He said, glancing back at her home before turning back to his love interest. "See you tomorrow then."

"Mm. And this time, be awake!"

"Don't worry, I have to be." He gave a wink to her before leaving. Now that her parents have granted him permission to court her, he can finally make his move. _"But I still have to take things slow, if I'm not mistaken…" _he glanced back at Sakura, seeing her wave goodbye as he nodded and walked on. _"She was raised in the traditional way. Hn, shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

_

"You're courting her today?!"

"Yes, dobe, do you want me to repeat that?" he took a bite out of his toast and eyed the blonde before him. It sure sucked when his teammates stayed over at his place. Well, Naruto makes the idea bad…

"Good luck then, Sasuke-nii."

"Hn. Thanks Hinata." He glared at Kakashi when the silver-haired man attempted to make a comment. "And no, I will not use your book as a guide to courting Sakura."

Haku just chuckled and finished his breakfast. "Tell us, then, what you're planning?"

"You'll see. Sort of."

Since Haku is working undercover in the senior year division, there's a small chance for that guy to witness what Sasuke is planning.

"Anyway, enough about your lives as students," Kakashi stood up and handed each of them a folder. "Our next assignment, additional to the original one we have since day one, is to identify if there are undercover CA soldiers in the school." He eyed them all seriously, waiting for each of the teens to finish reading the contents of their mission. "I wish you luck on this, it's only a matter of time before CA gets a step closer to our tails."

"Hn, as if they can." He snapped his folder shut. "And even if they do, wiping their memories would be a cinch."

"True." Naruto said, grinning.

"Yes but, I don't want you depending too much on your specialties." Kakashi said, preparing himself for the day. "Let's move."

* * *

"Glad to see you're awake!" She greeted when she spotted him enter the classroom. "No training last night?"

"None." He said, stopping before her desk as Ino pretended to do her make-up when she was actually listening. "About yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

He smiled slightly and handed her a single gloxinia. Sakura blushed, while Ino held in her excitement – being a flower expert, she knew what it meant.

"You free tonight?" he asked casually, and Sakura could only nod numbly while taking the flower from him as he smiled a bit. "I'll pick you up at seven." And he headed straight to his seat, leaving Sakura and Ino behind as the latter started grabbing the former's shoulders and shaking her like crazy.

"A gloxinia! Sakura! Do you know what it means?!" She cried out. "Love at first sight!"

As Ino continued her non-stop rant and giggles, Sakura could only stare at where Sasuke was, who later looked up when a teammate from Physical Education approached him to ask about something.

"I wonder where he's taking me?" She asked all of a sudden, as Ino squealed.

"Who cares?! He asked you out! That's all that matters!"

Ino was somehow right about that.

"_Even if I like him, and he likes me too, the fact that he made a move is already making my heart flutter." _Her cheeks turned red, and Ino continued to be giddy for her best friend.

* * *

"I heard someone's got a date..."

"Shut up dead last."

Hinata and Haku just laughed lightly as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke in a childish way. On the other hand, Sasuke glared at Naruto, who jumped a bit, almost spilling his ramen before muttering an apology to Sasuke.

"You're so abusive of your status!" he whined, pouting at the raven-haired teen who just rolled his eyes and turned to Hinata, silently pleading her to shut the blonde up.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't annoy Sasuke-nii too much."

"Aww... you're siding with him now?!"

Haku just chuckled and walked a bit faster to keep in pace with Sasuke.

"Any news?"

"My teacher, Zabuza." Haku answered in a low voice. "I'm suspecting that he's a rogue in disguise."

"Then, what's keeping you from finding out?"

Haku paused for a bit as all four of the DAH reached an empty table.

"His level isn't ordinary."

"Sou." Sasuke looked at his rice balls before taking one and biting the top part, eyes scanning the cafeteria. "That's not our only concern though."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"CA soldiers have enough technology to actually detect a Death Angel."

Naruto stopped ranting as Hinata turned to Sasuke.

All three had their eyes set on the Uchiha teen whilst his dark orbs continued to study their surroundings.

"How did you get that information?" Naruto asked with his voice a lot quieter than normal. "Did Sakura tell you?"

"No." He murmured, closing his eyes for a bit. "Yesterday, her father asked me to stay for dinner, and when it was still too early, Sakura asked me if I knew anything about computers."

"What for?" Hinata voiced out, wondering.

"She said she needed help in opening a file that Ino sent her."

Naruto sighed and leaned back on his chair. "And what does that have anything to do with CA's technology?"

"Better keep your mouth shut this time dead last." He leaned forward a bit, and so did the rest of the group. "When Sakura went to change in her bathroom, I had to stop time for a while and hack into Ikichi's files."

"I thought you said you weren't going to take advantage of Sakura?" Naruto had his eyes narrowed, but still remained calm.

"I didn't." Sasuke replied. "I only seized the opportunity, and besides..." he leaned back and glared at something. "My father will start hearing from the damn council that I'm betraying everyone if I don't do what I'm supposed to do."

"You're right about that," Hinata said, looking down for a bit. "Fugaku-sama did not prohibit you from living a normal life despite having two lives; he doesn't disapprove of you liking Sakura too, which means the council won't argue with that. So, I guess it's to be expected that you do your part in exchange."

"Aa."

Naruto looked away for a moment before staring back up at Sasuke. "Sorry, I keep forgetting how hard you have it."

"Hn. Forget it."

* * *

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"That's exactly it, I want to."

She smiled at him, and he smirked in return.

"Wouldn't you be bored waiting for me?"

"Nah, I can grab a book to read, or..." he trailed off, still smirking as they reached an empty table. "I can stare at you for the remaining free period."

"Sasuke..!" she hissed as silently as possible, albeit blushing. "You're going to make me feel awkward!"

"Heh. It's not my fault Kakashi let us off early."

"He did say to spend the remaining time in the library..."

"Yeah, but he also said it was optional." Though inwardly, Sasuke knew that Kakashi was trying to help him out. He ought to pay him back for that some time. "Anyway, go and read." He smiled in a teasing way at her. "I'll sit here and watch."

"You're not going to make me focus!"

He laughed and leaned back against his chair, turning his head to the side instead. "Fine, fine, I'll look elsewhere."

"Thank you." She smiled, and continued reading a classic novel.

As she was drawn to the story, Sasuke's brows had knitted together as he spotted four male students positioned in places where he and Sakura were in the middle. One was reading a book to his right, but Sasuke knew that behind those dark, tinted shades, the boy's eyes were directly looking at them. Next, he sensed someone eyeing them from the shelf behind him, pretending to be searching for a book. Another, who was on his left and also sporting long hair, seemed like he was asleep due to his head resting on top of his folded arms.

"_...These people..." _he thought. _"Their auras are familiar..." _

Lastly, another boy, chubby at that, stood not very far, looking like he was busy gathering some books, but his eyes, from what Sasuke observed, went from the books, to him, and to Sakura.

"_They can't be Rogues..." _he tried to act casual, keeping his guard up in case the four men decide to make a move. _"And they can't possibly be stalkers of Sakura..." _

A little while later, he relaxed when the fat guy left, along with the sleeping, long-haired boy who pretended to yawn and leave the library.

Sasuke glanced at the shades-wearing boy who closed his book and returned it to a shelf before taking his leave, and the guy whom the Uchiha sensed watching them earlier from behind the shelf was no longer there.

"_Could they be fan boys?" _he didn't bet on it, because the auras coming from all four felt weird and oddly familiar to him, yet he doesn't recognize any of them. _"I ought to check this up with Kakashi later."_

He soon raised his head when he felt the wind slowly come to a halt. He noticed how Sakura's eyes were glued to the book, yet her fingers remained stiff upon attempting to turn to the next page. With these observations, he gave a sigh and stood up, hands pocketed, before turning around to meet three visitors.

"Is it _that _important that it cannot wait?" he asked with a raised brow.

The two men from each side of the taller man in the middle suddenly went down on one knee, heads bowing as Sasuke gave a nod of acknowledgement for the respect shown before him.

"We have an urgent meeting later." The man in the middle said.

The young Uchiha's eyes widened for a moment before returning back to its usual calm gaze. "How long will it take?"

"It depends on how late the people will arrive."

"...Am I needed?"

"Sasuke, you are my son, therefore, your presence is _very _important. If you fail to attend, what would the other members say?"

He snorted, catching how his father had given him a stern look of disapproval.

"Dad, seriously," He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "When will you learn that I don't give a shit?"

"Watch your language, my son." And he turned his back to Sasuke. "Be there. I mean it."

"Fine."

And as the three men faded into the darkness, time started to tick again, and Sasuke turned to Sakura, who blinked and looked up at him, frowning upon seeing the scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" she got up after closing her book, hoping she hadn't done anything to cause him to look like he is now.

"I..." he trailed off. "...I just remembered something important." He said, looking at her directly in the eye. Sakura noted the disappointed look on his face, and she somehow had a feeling that she won't be having that date he scheduled. "I understand." She managed a small smile. "Maybe some other time then?" she was hopeful, and Sasuke didn't miss it.

"I'm really sorry Sakura." He apologized, turning away. "But believe me," he gave her a serious look, which had her a bit taken aback. "I am serious about courting you."

She stared at him, seeing how his fists were clenched, whether from anxiousness or anger. His eyes were locked onto hers, and behind those orbs, she saw his sincerity. Slowly, her lips formed a grin, and he blinked, surprised at her reaction.

"I believe you Sasuke, what made you think I ever doubted?"

"I... it's just that..." he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. "Look, I'll keep that date, alright? Wait for me."

"But you don't really have to, if you can't-"

"I'll be there!" he said, cutting her off. "I promise, I will."

Sighing, she giggled and smiled brightly at him. "You're just the kind of guy I've always wanted."

And he blushed at those words.

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 4: Trust_

"Sasuke..." she hiccupped. "He... he took on those Rogues to protect me!" she cried. "It's my fault dad! He could die because of me!"

"Hush now..." he comforted her and continued to stare at the closed door, brows furrowing in worry. After meeting the teen last night, he had begun to respect him, especially when he asked for his permission to court Sakura first before making a move. And based from Sasuke's confession last night, and from how Sakura reacted to what just happened, Ikichi knew for a fact that Sasuke may not only like Sakura, but could possibly be in love with her, or to be sure, Sasuke's feelings are getting close to love, and it can be safely assumed that Sakura feels the same way.

* * *

_A/N: "Sou" is a shorter version of "Souka" which means "I see" for short._


	4. Trust

_A/N: is being damn annoying. Will center the story and chapter title when the site isn't going loco._

**Death Angel**

She hummed quietly to herself, glancing at her companion who remained silent and in deep thinking. Smiling softly, she walked a bit faster and turned to him after stopping.

"You know, we can have our date some other time."

"No." He stubbornly said. "I said I'll keep it, and I will."

"Hm." She shrugged and continued walking, him following as he tried to shake the meeting for later off of his mind. He was with Sakura; he should be concentrating on her and not on anyone or anything else. What was the point of him courting her if he can't even focus?

With a sigh, he cleared his thoughts and glanced at Sakura, seeing how she was looking quite happier than ever.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"…The gloxinia," he murmured. "You know what it means, right?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "I feel the same too actually."

"Even so, I still have to court you. It's only proper."

She giggled, causing him to blush and narrow his eyes at her.

"You're so cute like that!" she beamed. "It's no wonder why my father easily approves of you."

"H-huh?"

"Heh." She made a peace sign. "Last night, when you left after having dinner at my place, he automatically told me that he approves of you."

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: Trust

He was shocked, though he somewhat expected it, but he was still taken aback. He had no idea that Ikichi would easily trust him with Sakura.

"Well, it's most probably how he can tell you have a high sense of respect and dignity."

"Um… right." He frowned, looking up as his eyes narrowed. "Sakura." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from taking another step.

"What-" she got cut off when he suddenly pushed her away and had himself engaged with a Rogue Death Angel.

"Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Stay hidden!" he told her, his eyes glaring at the Rogue that was on top him, its sharp teeth aching to bite the flesh of his neck and suck out the blood within. "Don't come out!" he added, before kicking the Rogue off and scrambling to his feet in an instant, his right hand instinctively ready to grab a gun, only to remember that he was a "trainee"Hunter in front of others, which meant no weapons today. "Shit." He cursed and evaded the swift attacks of the Rogue, very much aware that although Sakura stayed out of sight, she can see everything clearly, so he had to resort to fighting normally. _"If only Sakura isn't here, this Rogue would think twice about crossing my path!" _

The Rogue's sharp nails had given him deep scratches and cuts on his arms, letting blood seep out, which only ignited the lust for blood of the Rogue, causing it to attack in berserk mode, which was harder to stop.

"Damn it!" Sasuke rushed towards an alley where Sakura remained hidden behind trash cans. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke rushing towards a dead end, before he ran up the wall and did a back flip, successfully getting the Rogue to rush head on at the brick wall, making its head swirl temporarily.

While in its state of weakness, Sasuke grabbed a rusty metal pole lying on the floor and was thankful that one end was sharp, which led to him stabbing the Rogue from behind, right through the heart.

"Go to hell." He hissed, seeing how the berserk Death Angel had fallen to the ground, unmoving.

Sasuke tossed the pole aside and clutched onto his fatal wound, which was on his right side, cursing at the pain. He couldn't heal himself right now; otherwise, Sakura would begin to question his identity as a trainee of DAH, since trainees do not heal themselves.

"Oh god..! Sasuke!" she got up, about to rush to help him since he had started to stagger when he yelled at her to remain where she is, at the same time, block another Rogue's teeth with his arm.

"Shit!" he cursed, feeling the sharp fangs of the Rogue dig deep into his skin, drawing out more blood when its tongue had gotten a taste.

Sasuke noted the delight the Rogue's eyes had, and he knew for a fact why it enjoyed his blood so much.

Without Sakura seeing what had happened, the Rogue suddenly lay limp, and Sasuke forced it off of his arm before letting fatigue take over.

Sakura quickly ran to his side when he had fallen to his knees. He was bleeding everywhere, and most of his wounds were fatal.

"Sasuke!" she called out, cradling him as he leaned to her for support, his vision going blurry. "Hang in there! I'll… I'll take you to a hospital!"

"No" was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't even find the strength to speak. That last Rogue sucked out a lot of blood from him, and the first one was tough to fight with since he had to keep a low profile. If he were giving it his all, those Rogues wouldn't even lay a scratch on him. "Come on!" she helped him walk to the side of the street, thanking the heavens that an empty cab had hastily stopped to aid them.

* * *

"I expect you and your team to figure out why dead Death Angels are useless to study!" Ikichi roared. "Their powers die along with them, as stated in the old books, but find out why!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the researcher suddenly ran back inside the lab as Ikichi leaned against a wall and placed a hand on his forehead, feeling another migraine coming. He needed to act fast, in order to protect his family. These Death Angels are too dangerous; they need to be taken care of as soon as possible.

"Sir!"

Ikichi turned his attention to a CA soldier running towards him, letting him catch his breath first before asking what was wrong.

"You're daughter sir, she came in!"

"What's wrong with that? I'm sure all of you know her already!"

"It's not her presence sir, it's who she brought here!"

The way Ikichi's brows furrowed made the soldier gulp before standing straight, sucking in his fear. "Sir, the boy she brought here is in bad shape, we had to let him have immediate medical treatment! Your daughter was frantic the whole time that I could only make up a few words!"

"And?"

"She claims to have been attacked by Rogue Death Angels!"

"What?!" Ikichi was soon led by the soldier to where Sakura was. "Sakura!" he called, stopping when she turned to him with tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were red, and she was crying. "Daddy..!" she ran to him, and he let her into his arms to comfort his daughter, turning to the closed door which led to the clinic of CA HQ.

"What happened?" he asked, looking down at Sakura who tried to calm down.

"Sasuke..." she hiccupped. "He... he took on those Rogues to protect me!" she cried. "It's my fault dad! He could die because of me!"

"Hush now..." he comforted her and continued to stare at the closed door, brows furrowing in worry. After meeting the teen last night, he had begun to respect him, especially when he asked for his permission to court Sakura first before making a move. And based from Sasuke's confession last night, and from how Sakura reacted to what just happened, Ikichi knew for a fact that Sasuke may not only like Sakura, but could possibly be in love with her, or to be sure, Sasuke's feelings are getting close to love, and it can be safely assumed that Sakura feels the same way.

"_I owe him too much right now, for saving Sakura." _He looked down at his daughter, heart clenching upon seeing his pride and joy in pain. "Don't worry, he'll be alright," he whispered, turning back to the door. "I can tell that he's the type who won't give up easily."

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke's older brother pacing around the conference room. He couldn't blame the older Uchiha; after all, this was an important meeting.

"Sasuke should've been here by now!" Itachi hissed. "He knows that father does not personally tell him something unless it's very urgent!"

"Calm down." Kakashi said sternly. "He'll be here."

"Geez." Itachi sighed and leaned against the wall, both men turning to the double doors when someone came in. "Mom." Itachi greeted, nodding at Naruto, Hinata, and Haku who followed Mikoto inside.

"Where's your brother?" she asked, looking for her other son. "He knows that his presence is needed here."

Both Kakashi and Itachi looked down with frowns etched on their faces, and Mikoto slightly panicked. The other members are arriving soon, and it's only a matter of time before everyone is here, including her husband. "Kakashi, did you contact him?" she can't ask for a search party, since every member's presence is required.

"His phone is off." The silver-haired man said. "And he never does that."

"Yeah, that bastard never leaves his phone off!" Naruto cried out, obviously getting worried. "Something must have happened! We have to get out there-"

"No." Kakashi said firmly. "Whatever the reason, Sasuke can take care of himself, and knowing him, he would retreat when he can't handle something on his own, or better yet," he glanced at the door when some members arrived. "He would've sent a distress call."

"But Sasuke-nii can be stubborn." Hinata countered, hands clasping together in a prayer form in front of her. "What if..." she trailed off when Haku placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly for a while before narrowing his eyes towards Kakashi. "We should at least send two of our Scouts."

Scouts – term given to the people who search for anyone missing, or report vital information that Hunters need for missions.

"Mikoto-san?" Kakashi turned to the woman for permission.

"Yes, send two, no, make that four."

"Mom, Sasuke is already seventeen years old..." Itachi grunted. "Stop babying him."

"Just to be safe." She whispered, turning behind her as four men came in dressed in formal attire, all wearing shades and communicators attached to their ears. "Find Sasuke and bring him here."

"Yes ma'am." And the four left in haste.

Mikoto sighed and turned to the crowd before her who gathered and sat down on their respective seats. She nodded once to Kakashi's team, who returned the same gesture and made their way to the remaining empty chairs. "Looks like everyone but Sasuke is here." She said to herself, seeing the place packed. Only she, Kakashi, and Itachi would remain standing, as well as her husband and youngest son, if Sasuke does get here that is.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi got down on one knee and lowered his head to show respect to the father of the Uchiha brothers – also the leader of the group.

"Sir, we've already sent four Scouts looking for him."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi. "What for?"

"Apparently, your son's phone is out of coverage area." Kakashi still kept his head lowered. "We fear that he might be in danger..."

"CA..?"

"I hope not sir."

* * *

Grunting, he slowly opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. He wasn't in his room, obviously, since the place was blindingly white. He sat up and looked down at the bandages that wrapped his body – or what he can see at least, since he was no longer in his school's uniform, but in CA soldier attire.

"What the..?" he narrowed his orbs and closed his eyes, trying to recall what happened. "Sakura!" he got out of bed and ran towards the door, glancing at the vacant beds that were neatly arranged. _"I must be in CA HQ's clinic..." _he thought, opening the door, just in time as a man, whom he assumed to be a doctor, entered with a clipboard.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, I see you're awake." He said with a gentle smile. "Please settle down since I still need to do a final check-up on-"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know where Sakura is, if she's hurt or..."

"Don't worry."

The two men turned to the new voice, and the doctor immediately bowed down as Sasuke blinked, then also bent down a bit to show respect.

Ikichi smiled at the teen and told the doctor that he'll handle it from here. The doctor nodded and left the two alone, while Ikichi told Sasuke to follow him, so the teen did, keeping his mouth shut for the time being.

"I'll have to thank you for saving her, Sasuke." Ikichi began as they both walked down the corridor. "And I have to admit, that was pretty brave and quite reckless of you to tackle on Rogues without any weapons."

"It was an unexpected attack sir, and as embarrassing as it sounds, I was taken by surprise."

"Understandable." He smiled slightly. "You were still able to defend yourself, at the same time, protect Sakura." He sighed. "What kind of training do you undergo at DAH anyway?"

"I'm sorry sir, that's classified."

"Yes, I knew you'd say that, so I won't push it." He opened a door, which Sasuke guessed was the office of Ikichi, and he was relieved to see Sakura lying on a couch, sleeping, yet her brows were furrowed.

Looking closely at her face, Sasuke noticed the dried tears, and she was no longer in her uniform, but in civilian clothes.

"I always keep spare clothes for both Sakura and her mother, in case of emergencies." He turned to Sasuke. "As for you, well..." he smirked as he eyed the teen from head to toe. "You'll have to settle for the CA uniform," he placed his pointing finger and thumb to support his chin as he studied Sasuke further, who just blinked and kept his gaze at Ikichi, wondering what could be wrong. "Hmm... it looks good on you, a lot better than I looked back when I was still a mere soldier."

"Uh... thanks..?" Sasuke was unsure how to answer to that, Ikichi seemed a lot friendlier around him today, and he remembered what Sakura said earlier about gaining Ikichi's respect and approval.

"Sasuke?"

The two men turned to Sakura, who sat up and quickly ran to Sasuke, hugging him in front of her father as a new batch of tears spilled from her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

Blushing, he turned his head to the side and scratched the back of his head, aware at how Ikichi chuckled at their behavior.

"I'm fine, don't worry..." he murmured, placing both hands on Sakura's shoulders and pushing her away for a bit. She looked up at him, and he gave a small smile in return. "It's thanks to you at least; you brought me here, right?"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, I would have been..." she trailed off, lowering her eyes, and deciding to just lean her head against his chest, her fingers clutching the fabric of his military jacket that was left unbuttoned, revealing the black shirt he had inside. She inhaled, smelling his scent, which made her eyes shut slowly and her body to relax. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to take him home and use him as a pillow, since his presence and warmth made her feel like he himself is a cure for insomnia.

Ikichi couldn't help but let his lips smile at the scene.

"Why don't you join CA?"

Sasuke looked up at Ikichi, eyes slightly widened from the offer.

"You did say that you weren't an official Hunter yet, why not be a soldier then?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke nervously before eyeing her father. _"Dad, what are you thinking?"_

"...Sir..?" Sasuke couldn't find the right words to say. He'd most likely accept the offer, if it meant to be near Sakura, and to be able to protect her all the time, but he couldn't betray his own family, his own friends...

"Don't worry, I'm not forcing you, I'm just saying that you're welcome to join if you wish."

"I'll..." Sakura looked up at Sasuke curiously, seeing how his eyes were half-closed and looking elsewhere. "...I'll think about it sir."

Ikichi smiled in satisfaction from his answer. "You may contact me whenever you're ready."

"I will." He looked at the clock and panicked upon seeing the time. His dad was going to fry him. Cursing under his breath so that only Sakura can hear, he searched for his phone in his pockets, but he couldn't find it, and he started to panic again.

"Oh, that's right, your personal belongings..." Ikichi went towards his desk and took out a box from underneath the table. "I had them cleaned up from the blood of the Rogues."

"Aa, thank you sir." Sakura pulled away from Sasuke as he approached Ikichi to retrieve his things. He saw his phone, wallet, iPod, and also the gadget given to DA Hunters. "I was curious about this..." Ikichi said, picking up the item that was meant for Hunters only. "It isn't a cell phone model, right? And it isn't an MP3 player, seeing as you have an iPod here."

"It's actually from my dad's friend, it's meant to keep me on schedule."

"Kind of like a PDA?"

"Yes sir." He took it from Ikichi when the man handed it back. "But it can only be activated via voice recognition and name."

"Technology nowadays..." he smirked. "It's great."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if my father's friend plans to have it sold in markets, since this is just a sample and I'm only testing it."

With a nod from Ikichi, he bowed down a bit to say his goodbye and thanks for the medical treatment, then turned to Sakura. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"No. You need to rest." She said, showing how her eyes were filled with worry. "You have so many injuries, and most of them were fatal, I was scared that you might not have made it."

"But you were looking forward to it."

"I'm more concerned for your safety, let's reschedule," she looked up at him. "Please?"

"Fine, fine." He muttered, sighing as she smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks again." She whispered, waving goodbye to him when he left the HQ.

As soon as he was far enough from CA, he quickly broke into a sprint, stopping when four men of his father's came to greet him, kneeling down on one knee and lowering their heads to him. "Sasuke-sama, you're forty-six minutes late for the meeting."

"I know, I know!" he told them, rushing pass the men as they escorted him back, glancing at each other worriedly upon seeing the attire Sasuke had on.

All five of them finally reached their destination, and Sasuke did not heed the call of the four men as he rushed inside the conference room, panting slightly as all eyes went to him, widening upon seeing Sasuke.

"Sorry, got held back by two Rogues." He said, entering and walking towards his mother, who had a panic-stricken face. Sasuke raised a brow, and then turned to his father who had a disapproving yet furious gaze. "...shit." he murmured, remembering that he was in CA uniform. He soon dashed outside of the room, returning a few moments later in his Hunter attire, minus the coat, mumbling another apology while folding the sleeves a bit.

Itachi only sighed and shook his head. This time, he won't be able to bail his little brother out.

* * *

"What was the meaning of your actions earlier?!"

Sasuke flinched at how his father had slammed the desk in front of him.

"Why were you wearing the attire of the enemy?!"

"Dad, could you just... calm down for a moment?"

Fugaku had glared at Sasuke for that.

Sighing, Sasuke scratched the back of his head and opened his mouth to explain. "I'm sorry, alright? It was out of my hands. I had to keep those Rogues from killing someone, since it's a part of my job. And Sakura was with me, so I had to fight as if I'm just undergoing training, and I didn't have any weapons with me at that time, school won't allow it, remember?" silence answered him, meaning Fugaku was waiting for him to finish, which was a good sign. "And... I got bitten, and lost a lot of blood, so I passed out. Sakura took me to CA's HQ where they treated me back to normal. So far, they haven't detected anything suspicious."

"Did you kill the Rogues?"

"Yeah, I got them."

"Good." Fugaku leaned back on his chair and massaged his temples. "Your appearance in CA uniform had everyone question your loyalty."

"I know." Sasuke lowered his head at this. "I can tell."

"...Can you read my mind right now?"

"...No. Ascension isn't here yet dad."

"I could at least hope you've tapped some of your abilities."

"Hn. Not likely." Sasuke relaxed a bit once his father was finally calm. "I'm really sorry dad."

From the way his son's tone sounded, he calmed down further and looked up at Sasuke's lowered head.

"I'm just thankful you're still alive." He smirked afterwards. "So, who is this... Haruno Sakura? I'm curious as to how she has captured your heart."

"...Dad..?" Sasuke was unsure if he was talking to his father or a clone.

"Hn." Yeah, that was his father. Every male Uchiha always has the trademark 'hn' within them. "Why don't you introduce her to us?" he stood up from his chair. "In fact, why not invite her over for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, she is the CA Captain's daughter and we're-"

"We shouldn't let jobs be involved in personal affairs Sasuke." He walked pass him. "I told you that; now, give her a call."

"Aa."

It was weird. His father was actually a bit more lenient tonight.

"Oh well." He reached the door to his room and opened it, closing it as soon as he was inside.

Since he was used to seeing in the dark, he could tell that his room was the same as he left it this morning; neat and tidy.

However...

His eyes narrowed, and without taking his eyes off of something, he switched on the lights. The room was empty, but his glare remained on the computer chair that had its back turned to him. "What do you want?"

And as soon as he asked, the chair turned, revealing a long-haired man sitting comfortably, cheek resting on his left knuckles with the left elbow propped on the arm rest. His lips curved upwards with a sinister grin, yellow eyes staring straight into Sasuke's soul.

"And you two can come out from your hiding places as well." Sasuke added, turning to the darker part of the room where another man emerged, before looking at his bed where another man appeared, getting up from the bed and blankly looking at Sasuke.

"Hn. To what do I owe this visit, Sasori, Kisame, and Orochimaru?"

_**To be continued...**_

_

* * *

_

Next on Death Angel: Chapter 5: Love

"Sorry if we have to walk." He said all of a sudden, catching her attention as she smiled. "It's alright Sasuke, I'm fine with walking." She bit her lip when she almost blurted out that it gives her more time to spend with him, as well as prepare herself in meeting his family. "I can't believe I'm so worked up about this." She whispered. "I mean, I'm not yet your girlfriend but I'm already feeling nervous..."

He laughed slightly and intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her cheeks to turn red. "Relax Sakura, they only want to meet you, not judge you."

"But..." she stopped when he did as well, and he faced her to place a hand on her cheek and push away her bangs. "What if they don't like me, Sasuke?"

"That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."


	5. Love

A/N: Whew. Am at my school's computer lab. I was confined in the hospital for a week due to possible dengue - but it was just measles, so the doctor had me incubated at home for another week, so it's only now that I went to my new school ^^ An Animation school for that matter! haha! So, people in the Philippines! Who among you study or know who studies at iAcademy? :D I still don't have internet.

* * *

**Death Angel**

"You amuse me to no end Sasuke." Orochimaru got up, arms crossing as his expression did not change. "Just earlier, you single handedly defeated two Rogues without any help from your specialties."

"You sent them."

"Smart lad." Orochimaru chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't let the girl get hurt, and I wanted to see how you would fight without any assistance."

"You bastard." Sasuke hissed, managing to keep calm despite his fists clenching tightly. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I know, but don't worry; we won't lay a finger on her." He casually looked at his nails. "Sakura, was it?"

"Don't say her name you traitor!"

"Quite protective, aren't you?" the pale man turned to Kisame with a warning glare when he attempted to draw out his sword to attack. "Calm down Kisame, we are not here for a fight." He turned back to Sasuke. "I'm just here to deliver a message..."

"Get on with it." He snapped. "My patience is running thin, and I won't hold back from spilling your blood if I have to."

"Always violent, Sasuke." Orochimaru shook his head, and sighed. "It makes me recall those days that you were under my tutelage."

"Tell me why you're here."

"I'm here to inform you that your constant killing of our kind will be put to an end." He smirked evilly. "We will slowly kill you and the rest; we will torture all of you, one by one..."

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Love**_

"See if you can, shit head."

"Your father ought to educate you on your language." With a shrug, Orochimaru turned to Sasori, and then to Kisame, before all three disappeared after being engulfed in black smoke, leaving behind stray black feathers on the floor.

Sasuke did not let his guard down until he was sure all three were far, and then, he began to glare at the feathers.

"Sasuke!"

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kakashi standing by his doorway, panting slightly.

"Are you alright?!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back, heading towards his bed to brush off the feathers. "I can take care of myself, Kakashi."

"...I know. But you can't depend on your abilities too much at this time."

"I don't use it all the time."

"We're taking precautions. It's only a few more weeks before Ascension."

"Hn. Why don't you tell that to Naruto? He's been a bit dependent on his skills lately."

"Hinata and Haku are taking care of it. As for you," Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I'm your teacher and captain, I cannot let anything bad happen to you, and I just failed earlier."

Sasuke plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. "I'm ignoring you now..."

They both glanced at Sasuke's mobile phone when it started to ring and vibrate on the side table. Sitting up, Sasuke took the phone and looked at the caller before flipping it open to answer.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Kakashi sighed and took his leave, gently closing the door on his way out.

"Yeah, I was late." Sasuke answered, lying back down. "Sakura, calm down will you? I'm not dying."

"But..."

He smirked and closed his eyes. "Missed me already?"

"S-shut up!"

"Heh." He turned to the clock in his room. "Hey, my dad wants to meet you, do you think you can come over for dinner?" he removed his boots and put on a pair of black and gray sneakers, and then got up to head towards his window and jump out of it.

"E-eh?" she was blushing, no doubt. "I... I can but..."

"He insists." Sasuke added, jumping from roof to roof in a stealthily manner. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer either Sakura."

"...A-alright. I'll tell my parents."

"Hn. I'm picking you up, okay?"

"Mm. What time?"

"...I'm already in front of your house." He said with a grin, standing before the gates of Sakura's home. "Look outside."

She did, and her eyes widened when she saw him standing there, a small smile on his lips as their eyes met.

"Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, huh?" he smirked, and she giggled. "Do you want me to recite my lines, Juliet?"

Sakura laughed, and he liked the sound of her laughter, since it made him smile as well.

"No, otherwise, I'll start imagining you in tights." He cringed, and she laughed all the more. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"The need and want to see you."

"You are so cheesy Uchiha Sasuke." She giggled. "Come on in for a while, I'll be ready in ten minutes or less."

"Hn. Take your time." He said, before they both hung up, and he walked towards the doorbell.

Ikichi came out of the house and spotted Sasuke standing outside their gates, giving a small smile and a slight wave of greeting. "This is a surprise." The older man said, smiling back and opening the gates to let Sasuke in. "How are your injuries?"

Sasuke gave a light shrug. "They're healing pretty fast." He eyed the bandages that were visible. "What treatment does CA have anyway, if you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Heh. Well, since you're from DAH, you'll understand somehow, but..." he lowered his voice so that only Sasuke can hear. "We captured a Rogue before, and the healing properties of the said Rogue is used for treatment," he pushed his eyeglasses up. "Although the healing abilities of Guardians are much faster, if our sources are correct..."

"Yes, Guardians are much more advanced." Sasuke confirmed, bowing slightly to Kasumi when she smiled at him in greeting once he and Ikichi set foot inside the house. "I thought that your date with Sakura was postponed, but it looks like it's still on?" Kasumi asked; cutting Sasuke and Ikichi's conversation.

"It was supposed to, but my father wants to meet your daughter, he's curious as to who has _captured my heart_, based from what he said."

He felt Ikichi's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to the Haruno patriarch who smiled at him.

"I can only pray that Sakura will answer you soon."

"Dad!"

Sasuke felt his cheeks turn red; one was because of what Ikichi said, and it was obvious that the older man definitely approves of him for Sakura. Second, was because of how Sakura looked when she rushed down the stairs to prevent any more embarrassment. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

Her hair was down, but some parts of it were pulled back and formed into a bun, held by a pair of black chopsticks. Her bangs still framed her face, like it usually does, and her green eyes looked more alive than ever. She had light make-up on, and her dress was casual, at the same time, suitable for a semi-formal attire without looking overdressed or underdressed for the occasion.

She had on a white spaghetti-strapped dressed that fitted her perfectly, the hem of the skirt, having soft waves for style, ended on her knees with a powder blue cardigan over it. He also took notice that the ends of her pink hair had curls; and to complete the whole attire, she had a pair of white slip-on sandals, some of the straps circled around her ankles.

Accessories were added to her look, and these were a pair of silver dangling earrings at the shape of small outlined stars, a silver chained necklace that acted as a choker instead, with a small diamond shaped pendant, a rose from top view was engraved on it. Her left wrist had a silver watch, and her right had two thin silver bracelets with small charms of hearts, stars, and flowers.

"Do I... look okay?" she asked, blushing from the intent gaze she was receiving from Sasuke. "I wasn't sure how I should dress-up for dinner..."

"...You look... perfect." He said breathlessly, earning a giggle from Kasumi and a small chuckle from Ikichi. The parents felt quite proud of their daughter's beauty and effect on Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Sasuke snapped from his trance and managed a small smile at Sakura, offering her his hand as she blushed some more, returned his grin, and took his hand, feeling her heart skip a bit as soon as he enclosed his fingers on her hand, drew it to him as he bowed down a bit to place a light kiss on the back of her palm.

"Now, why can't you be like Sasuke?" Kasumi had whispered to Ikichi who coughed, turning away from his wife. "Have fun you two." Kasumi said as the two teens nodded and bid their goodbyes, Sakura clutching the strap of her small handbag close to her as she made a mental checklist of her things. Her phone was with her, along with her wallet, in case of emergencies. She also brought along her compact powder, lip gloss, and lipstick for a retouch if needed.

"Sorry if we have to walk." He said all of a sudden, catching her attention as she smiled. "It's alright Sasuke, I'm fine with walking." She bit her lip when she almost blurted out that it gives her more time to spend with him, as well as prepare herself in meeting his family. "I can't believe I'm so worked up about this." She whispered. "I mean, I'm not yet your girlfriend but I'm already feeling nervous..."

He laughed slightly and intertwined his fingers with hers, causing her cheeks to turn red. "Relax Sakura, they only want to meet you, not judge you."

"But..." she stopped when he did as well, and he faced her to place a hand on her cheek and push away her bangs. "What if they don't like me, Sasuke?"

"That doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."

Her eyes widened at his sudden confession, and she looked up to see him so calm and composed, giving her the impression that he really intended to say what he just said. She was even more surprised when he held up a red chrysanthemum to her. "I picked this up on the way to your place." He said in a soft voice.

Earlier, before he left his home, he picked up the flower from his mother's garden, since he was given permission from his mom that he could get as many as he needs after telling her that he's courting Sakura and what he had planned to do.

With Mikoto being so fond of flowers, she could already open up a shop.

"To be honest, I was planning to give you a different flower everyday which hold different meanings, and this red one would be the last, since it stands for 'I love you', but after two Rogues attacked us, I felt it." He confessed. "I felt my heart race at the idea of you being in danger, I felt it beat faster as adrenaline coursed through my body to protect you, and I was sure that I've already fallen for you."

"I..." he shook his head slightly to stop her from speaking. "I'm not expecting an answer right away, Sakura. I can wait, no matter how long it takes. I just wanted you to know how I feel, and also, I'm not rushing things." He added. "You'll need to think about it first, and that's fine with me."

"Sasuke, I'd be stupid to have second thoughts." She said, taking the chrysanthemum from him and eyeing it with a smile. "I like you, no doubt about it, I don't know what love is, since I've never experienced it, but I'm pretty sure it's bordering to that..." she held the flower to her chest. "I was so scared that you'll die earlier, I panicked, feared that I may never even get a chance to tell you my feelings."

She blushed, feeling shy all of a sudden, but he remained silent, letting her finish what she has to say.

"I want to be with you Sasuke, I want to see you smile and be the cause of it. I want to share your pain and sorrows; I want to be there for you, like how you're always there for me." She gathered enough courage to look at him in the eye. "I want to love you."

"Are you sure about this Sakura?" He asked. "Don't you want to think this over first?"

"Why?"

"You're only seventeen; a serious relationship might hinder you from your dreams."

She smiled brightly at him. "Then you'll be a part of my dreams."

"What about your studies?"

"You'll be my motivation."

"Aren't you afraid that we might argue someday and it'll interfere with your life?"

"I'll think of it as an opportunity to strengthen our bond." When he had no more questions, she asked him this time. "What about you? Are you ready?"

"Always will be…"

"Can you handle me being dramatic or emotional at times?"

"I'd call it your cry for help." His eyes softened. "It only means you need me."

"What if I become too annoying?"

"You already are, since you're constantly in my head."

"What if I interfere with your duty as a soon-to-be Hunter?"

"You won't, because you'll be driving me to my fullest potential, in order to protect you."

She smiled, and he did as well.

"Then I guess that settles it." She held the flower closer to her, only noticing now that their intertwined fingers still held on. "I'll be your girlfriend from now on."

"Hn, make that for-" he leaned down to her as she closed her eyes. "-an eternity..." And he closed the gap of their lips.

* * *

He twitched, and later, started crying out loud. "I'm starting to despise this job!"

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said, keeping his eyes on the Rogue that they were watching. "You'll get your fun as soon as it attacks someone."

"That's not it!" the blonde grumbled. "That bastard isn't with us again! Damn him."

"Naruto, please refrain from calling him a _bastard_." Haku said, glancing at his comrade. "Know your place."

"Geez Haku, I've been calling Sasuke a bastard for years!"

"It's only a matter of time before he snaps Naruto." Hinata added. "You wouldn't want to get Sasuke-nii angry."

"Not you too Hinata..." he pouted, and crossed his arms. "Bah, let's just get this over with.

Kakashi lightly chuckled at them, and then readied his sniper rifle. "He's on the move. Hinata, protect the civilian."

"Understood;" And she disappeared in a flash, reappearing on the rooftop where the innocent man stood under. "Victim is still unaware of the danger he will be in." She reported, tugging onto the hem of her denim skirt, and fixing her combat boots.

"Alright, our aim for tonight is to prevent casualties, so before the Rogue lands a bite or two, stop it."

"Roger." All three replied to Kakashi, heading towards their respective positions.

"_Ah geez..." _Kakashi sighed. _"Even I'm getting sick of hiding in the shadows..."

* * *

_

She marveled at the sight of the Uchiha mansion. Although, she wouldn't call it a mansion, since it looks close to becoming a palace!

"Sorry, DAH HQ is built-in as well." Sasuke explained, opening the door to his place, beating the servant who was supposed to do his job. "I got it from here." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Sakura bowed down slightly to the older man who had grey hair, and a grey mustache.

"Welcome, Miss Haruno." He greeted, bowing lower. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, well, thanks." She said, turning to Sasuke who grinned guiltily. "You apparently keep talking about me..."

"Heh, can you blame me?" he asked back, intertwining his fingers with hers once again, as she did the same. "Come on."

The butler led the way to the dining area, with Sakura turning her head from right to left, taking in the sight of the interior.

"Hn, enjoying yourself..?"

"No duh!" she said, looking like an excited little girl. "I mean, I've never been inside a place as big as this!"

"Get used to it then." He said, and she blushed, turning to look at him as he smiled. "I'll be taking you here a lot more often now that you're my girlfriend."

"Slow down there tiger." She joked.

Sasuke blushed, and shook his head. "Wait, I didn't mean it like _that _Sakura!"

"I know, I'm just kidding." She made a peace sign before looking up front when the butler cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Welcome to the dining hall." He said, while pushing one huge door open as Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing the massive chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She could barely see her reflection from the crystals due to the blinding light.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama," the older man bowed down once again. "Sasuke-sama and his guest: Haruno Sakura-san."

"Drop the suffix." Sasuke muttered while feeling embarrassed. "It feels awkward."

Sakura suddenly remembered her manners and quickly bowed down as well, her face turning red from embarrassment for not giving her respects earlier.

"Relax Sakura-san," said Mikoto's gentle voice. "You are a guest here, please feel at home."

"Thank you." She replied with a polite smile.

"Let's go." Sasuke whispered to her, leading her towards two vacant chairs. He pulled one out for her, and she smiled her thanks to him, taking her seat, as he took the one next to her.

"_I feel too tense..." _she thought, fidgeting a bit at the stares she was receiving from Sasuke's parents and brother. "Um... I'm sorry if... I'm intruding..." she said softly, trying to find the courage to look at the three in the eyes.

"Don't worry," Fugaku said, giving a small smile. "I asked Sasuke to invite you for dinner, because I'd like to meet the girl who has captured my son's heart." She smiled a bit, smiling her thanks as Fugaku observed her for a moment before chuckling, and then turned to Sasuke. "I can see why you'd give your life for this girl Sasuke."

Sakura blinked. She was confused if it was because Fugaku based it from her looks, or if he knew her personality yet.

"Indeed." Itachi murmured, giving a small grin. "You're one lucky guy Sasuke, but I can't say the same for Sakura."

She giggled when Sasuke twitched and gripped the knife he held tighter.

"Don't tempt me, aniki."

"Hm..? I doubt you'd do it."

"Just don't tempt me."

Mikoto intervened before the two siblings start another verbal argument – despite it being only a play between brothers.

"Behave you two," she smiled at Sakura. "We have another lady in our presence."

Now Sakura knew where Sasuke got his looks and gentlemanly acts. Apparently, Mikoto seemed to have trained him to be who he is now. The stern look and stubborn part though, must've come from Fugaku.

"So," Fugaku began, taking a sip from his wine. "How long do you plan on giving my son a hard time in courting you?" a smirk appeared on Fugaku's lips before he eyed Sasuke who flushed a bit. "I'd like to see him try really hard. Dedication is also a part of devotion."

"You should know that, dear." Mikoto said with a not-so-innocent smile, causing Fugaku to turn a light shade of pink as he cleared his throat.

"Um..." Sakura blushed when all eyes landed on her again, excluding Sasuke. "Actually..." she smiled nervously. "I just answered him earlier."

And then, silence followed.

"Um..." She turned redder. "Hey, Sasuke..?"

"Hn…"

"Where's... the bathroom?" she asked, wanting to get away for a moment.

"Oh, uh... come on." He excused himself, as well as Sakura, and led her away.

* * *

"That was so awkward..." She said, banging her head lightly against a wall. Sasuke only laughed and pried her off.

"You sure gave them a shock, they kind of expected me to go down on my knees and beg you to answer me."

"They... did?"

"Sort of," He shrugged. "They always see me in a daze while staring at a cherry blossom tree."

"...I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me."

She blushed when he approached her and had her back against the wall, cornering her there as he smirked and leaned closer to her.

"And what if I am?"

"It's... unhealthy?"

"Hn." He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I can manage." And pulled away, offering his hand to her as she took it. She had nothing to be nervous about, since she trusted Sasuke, and he wouldn't do anything to her, much less make a move to second base. He didn't even attempt on giving her a French kiss earlier. It was enough for her to believe that he wanted to take things slowly, and that he respected her. "You know," she gripped his hand, so he stopped when she looked up at him. "I think your brother has got it the other way around."

"Which one?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it at first before she pulled herself up. "I'm the one who's lucky to have you." And she closed the gap between their lips.

"Eep!"

They both pulled away and turned, blushing upon seeing Hinata with her hands on her mouth, her face quite red, with Naruto grinning widely, Haku staring with a shocked but amused expression, and Kakashi seemingly calm yet his eyes showed how he was very interested at what just happened.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Sasuke demanded, face still red.

"Why, we came here from a mission that you did not participate in!" Kakashi said innocently. "Your father said you had plans and all..."

"I can see what his plans are." Naruto said with a suggestive grin. "You're sly, you bastard. I can't believe you're planning to-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, turning away from them since his face was still red. "And I meant why you are here and not back in HQ."

"Eh?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Your father is here, right? So I have to report to him."

"Why didn't you just wait at HQ or send a Scout?"

"Come on Sasuke, you know how impatient Naruto is." Kakashi answered, placing a hand on the blonde's head and ruffling his hair. "But we'll take our leave now so that you two can have your _alone _time."

"You ass…"

As soon as the four left, Sakura turned to Sasuke who was annoyed at what just happened. She soon giggled, and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow, confused at her reaction.

"I find your interaction with them cute."

"Don't get used to it." He muttered, leading the way back to the dining area.

"So, sir Kakashi…"

"Right, my father wanted him to keep an eye on us, so Kakashi plays as our teacher." He looked at her. "Do you think you could keep that as a secret for now?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looked ahead. "I wonder if they've recovered..."

"I doubt it." Sasuke murmured, entering the dining hall, earning three pairs of eyes on him. "Um, seriously, is it that much of a surprise for Sakura to answer me?" he sighed and gripped his girlfriend's hand, assuring her that everything will be fine.

"Not entirely, since you're born with the genes." Itachi murmured. "But we were expecting you to actually have a hard time."

"Hn."

"Anyway, have a seat and let's dig in." Mikoto invited with a warm smile.

* * *

"Phew." Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled tiredly. "Your family is... how should I say it? They're really warm, and fun."

"Well, we may be part of DAH, but we're not always serious."

"You're already a good example." She said with a grin, walking alongside of him until they reached another area of the place. "So, spare me the surprise, I think I can't handle it anymore."

Sasuke laughed slightly, opened the sliding doors with a swipe of his ID from DAH, and then switched on the lights from the side as it illuminated the dark place, showing various cars of different sizes, models, and colors, all stretching until the very end of the room, plus the latest motorcycles in different shades of black, blue, red, silver, and even orange.

"Wow..." Sakura gaped in awe while Sasuke leaned against the entrance's frame, smiling as he watched his girlfriend walk slowly, her head turning from different directions to get a better look at the cars and bikes. "My father would call this heaven."

"I take it you like cars and bikes."

She spun around to meet his gaze, and she nodded enthusiastically. "I may be a girl, but since I'm an only child, my dad taught me everything he knows about cars and bikes, and whenever he'd watch racing shows, I'd watch with him."

"You really are one-of-a-kind, as mom would put it." Sasuke said, straightening himself up before approaching his girlfriend. "Glad to see you like them."

"I take it this is Naruto's," she said, eyeing the orange motorcycle which had the plate number of 'Naru2' – causing her to giggle. "Which one's yours?" She asked, eyes flickering from the different vehicles.

"The black bike over at the very end, the blue one nearby, and that silver car over there." He gestured with his head. "Every ride here has personalized plates of the owner."

Sakura eyed the ones he owned. "DAH 723..."

"My birthday." He explained. "Original, I know." He murmured sarcastically.

"Well, it's so you." She said with a grin. "I mean, I think you're not the type who'd think too hard for these kinds of things."

"Hn." He took out three keys that were secured by a single ring. "You like bikes better than cars?"

"You bet I do!" she yelled with glee, eyeing his bikes. "It's Yamaha! A 2009 Yamaha YZF R1! It's brand new!"

"We do a lot of racing at times." He shrugged. "And well, my dad has connections, so we're the first customers."

"No way! Let's go! I want to ride one now!"

"Heh. Sorry, we're taking my car tonight, since you're in a dress."

"Eh?! So?"

Sasuke shook his head and flicked her forehead lightly. "It's late; it's a lot safer for you if we take my car."

"Fine." She pouted. "But I better get a ride on your bike someday!"

"Sure." He said with a shrug. "But not today."

"And I better be the first girl or first passenger!" she said with a grin.

"Oh, that's too bad." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. "You'd most likely be the tenth... or maybe fifteenth..?"

"W-what?"

He looked at her. "What? You don't think I haven't had a girlfriend before? Or rather, girlfriends..." he paused. "I mean, I've got the looks, right?"

She looked at him in disbelief. He seemed so perfect in her eyes, but after that revelation, she may be taking it back... and in a way, she's starting to wonder if he was serious about her.

"S-Sasuke... you're... kidding, right?"

"Pfft."

"...huh?"

And he ended up laughing.

"Huh?! I don't get it!" she cried out.

"You are so cute." He said, albeit a bit muffled due to his laughter. "Of course I'm just kidding! Why? Jealous?" he smirked.

"Why you-!"

"Relax, you're my first girlfriend, though I've had too many one night stands..."

"E-eh?!"

"Again, I'm kidding." He said, grinning at her while she turned red and punched his arm as hard as she could, but he just laughed it off. "Just get inside."

She kept her pout on, her arms crossing at that, but her pout soon turned into one of amazement. "Oh… my…" she trailed off, eyed Sasuke, then the silver car, and back at Sasuke. "Do you know what you own?!"

"Yes, I do." He said, eyeing his car. "A Toyota FT HS Hybrid."

"It's not supposed to be out yet! Right?!"

"It's scheduled to be released this year."

"Then it's supposed to be expensive! And why is it silver?!"

"Yeah, it's expensive, but if dad is friends with one of the higher ups in Yamaha, mom has connections with Toyota, and well, I had it painted, I didn't really like white on cars."

"I am so going to get my dad jealous!" She said, hopping inside the passenger seat while Sasuke got inside the driver's seat. "I can't contain my excitement."

"Heh. Glad you're enjoying." He started the engine, and already she was on the edge. "Sakura, seatbelt."

"Oh, right." She buckled up, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "Let's go!"

"Hang on, I need to warm up the engine first."

"Aww man."

* * *

Fugaku sighed and leaned back on his chair, massaging his temples with his fingers before looking back up at Kakashi.

"How many are dead?"

"Five." Kakashi answered.

"Wounded?"

"A total of twelve, with eight being in critical condition..."

"And how many Rogues caused this?"

"You don't want to know."

"It's better to know."

A sigh came from Sasuke's mentor, before lowering his head to answer. "Two Rogues..."

The Uchiha patriarch instantly slammed his hands on the table while standing up, his eyes had turned red at the instant, and Kakashi did not raise his head to meet the gaze, knowing fully well how he should act, now that Fugaku has come to this.

"Mikoto," He called his wife, who stood from the sidelines. "Call for another meeting, it's either we eliminate the Rogues now, or we risk more casualties and deaths." He calmed down for a bit, his eyes returning back to normal. "Kakashi, does Sasuke know?"

"He'll eventually find out even if we keep the truth hidden."

"So be it." He answered, sitting back down and closing his eyes. "There're only a few weeks left before Ascension, so for now, I want you to keep him off of missions."

"But sir, he'd suspect something is up. Sasuke is smart, you, of all people, should know that."

"Yes," he smiled softly. "But I can see how he's happy right now, and this is the only way I can make up for it, after forcing him to do his best in everything."

Mikoto gave a warm smile at her husband, since it was rare to see him act this way, especially when it's about their youngest son. While it's true that Fugaku seemed to prefer Itachi over Sasuke, he was inwardly proud of the younger Uchiha, and even if she keeps telling him to say it directly to Sasuke, Fugaku would only shake his head, saying that he wants the teenager to keep proving his worth, until he fully develops his abilities.

"I understand." Kakashi said. "And yes, Sasuke is quite exceptional in everything he does." He gave a grin. "As his instructor and team leader, you have my word for it."

"Hn." Fugaku's smile did not waver. "I'm proud of him."

"And I just happened to capture that on tape."

All three turned to the voice of Itachi, who was smirking.

"Get rid of that."

"No way dad!" He grinned. "It might serve for a useful purpose someday."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 6: Guardian_

"I can't Ino! I can't help it! I just… I really, really felt how fast my heartbeat went after seeing that Guardian! And how disappointed I was when he was gone! Don't you get it?! I… I might even hate Sasuke if he ends up killing that Guardian, whether it's to save me or protect me…"

"Sakura!"

"What?!"

Ino bit her lower lip and looked pass Sakura.

"Ino, what-" as soon as she turned her head to look at where Ino was staring, her eyes widened, and her hands quickly went to her mouth.

"Um… what you just heard… that is…" Ino laughed nervously.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura choked out. "It's not what you think Sasuke!"

"Save it." He said, head lowering. "Just… don't bother." And he turned around and began to walk off.

* * *

A/N: Though the cars or bikes may not appear to be new to most of you, it is somewhat to me here in the Philippines, and of course, I had this chapter typed out during 2009, when they were still brand new. Besides, in most stories, Sasuke's bike is usually a Ducati, and I wanted to somewhat change that for now. Honestly, the 2009 Yamaha YZF-R1 and the 2009 Ducati 848 or 1198S is tied on my "drool list". XD Now, a new model of Ducati, the multistrada, is making me want to steal from a bank!


	6. Guardians

_A/N: Okay, there have been a number of people who either leave a review or a message about how I am able to come up with ideas like these, or basically, where I pick my plots up. For me to not keep on replying the same thing, I decided to just type the "inspiration" behind the stories I create in the beginning, and will add more in the future._

_**Death Angel **__came to be when I wanted to do a sort-of remake for __**Fallen**__, because I wasn't fully satisfied or pleased with that work of mine, and I just wanted to do another supernatural themed AU that involved winged humans. While planning this three-arced story, one of my older cousins listened to what I have in draft, and he said it was good, but I can still make it better. During that time, __**Twilight**__ – or vampires in general – became a hit, and he compared the Death Angels to that like a vampire. He told me to add something else to arc I's ending, and then __**Apathetic Silence**__ listened to the new plot, and said it doesn't sound like an ending but another beginning, so we came up with arc II. Somehow, as I reviewed all two arcs, it still felt incomplete, so I drafted another arc, connected all three and edited a few cliffhangers and climaxes, and voila! __**Death Angel **__is ready to be released! Not to mention, while re-reading chapter's 1-5 again in search of possible loopholes I missed, I add a few minor details and very little major improvements in future chapters. But you'll all have to wait for that._

_That's it so far, but don't hesitate to ask questions. :D Just remember that some will be answered, and some will not, so as not to give out spoilers._

**

* * *

Death Angel**

She could only giggle as she eyed her father's expression.

"Dad, your coffee's growing cold."

"Toyota… Hybrid…"

"Yes daddy, you were not dreaming."

"But… it's…"

"Sasuke's parents have connections."

"I want one…"

"I know, so do I."

Kasumi laughed and set down the two plates of pancakes. "Alright you two, enough talking about sports cars and eat up!" she hit her husband's head with a rubber spatula. "Dear, please stop staring into space and drooling at the same time, you are a Captain, a soldier, therefore, you must not, I repeat, must not act that way!"

"I'm starting to think that we should get household help…"

"No dear, don't waste money on that."

"Mom, your pancakes are the best!"

"Thank you Sakura." She patted her daughter's head affectionately, before sitting down to eat breakfast with her family. "So, how did your dinner date with Sasuke go? You have yet to tell me."

"Um…" She blushed a bit. "His family is nice, and his father doesn't mind me being the CA Captain's daughter."

"Well, jobs are jobs, but they shouldn't get in the way of personal lives."

"Yes dad, that's what Sasuke's father said as well."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guardian**

Ikichi stopped himself from opening his car door when his ears picked up an engine that he only heard from videos.

"Odd." He told himself, looking at the driveway, then turning to his right, where the sound was coming from and getting closer. "Sounds as if it's a-"

"Hey dad! Sasuke is picking me up today, so I won't need a ride."

"I figured as much." He said, but still eyeing where the sound was coming from. "Sakura, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the sound of a-"

"Yamaha YZF R1? Yes." She chirped. "It's Sasuke."

"W-what?!"

And just as the older man spluttered out the words, a black motorcycle pulled over at the Haruno Household's driveway, and Sakura giggled, kissed her father on the cheek, and dashed off to her boyfriend, who just pulled off his helmet and turned to his girlfriend's father.

"Good morning sir."

"Y-Yamaha..?!"

"See 'ya daddy!" Sakura yelled, sitting behind Sasuke as she put on his helmet and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Sasuke gave a curt nod and a small smile at her father, then her mother, who just stepped out of the house, before taking off.

"D… did you see that?!"

"Yes dear," Kasumi said, pushing her husband inside his own car. "Now, off you go!"

"But-"

"Look, just invite him for dinner again, and then you two can talk about it."

"Okay…"

Kasumi kissed him goodbye, and laughed to herself. Her husband can be childish when it comes to cars and bikes.

* * *

He stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head and taking the helmet from her, and then hanging it on one of the handles.

"Happy now?" He asked, smirking.

"Very."

"Good." He said, half-leaning and half-sitting on his bike as he looked at her expectantly. "So..?" he raised a brow, the smirk not leaving his lips, his hands pocketed in his pants.

"Hm?" She tilted her head a bit.

Sighing, Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky. "A thank you would have been enough." He murmured with a shake of his head.

Sakura only giggled, and leaned closer so that their foreheads touched. "You deserve more than just a thank you, Sasuke." And she kissed his lips, her arms moving to wrap themselves around his neck, while his hands left his pockets and found themselves on Sakura, one at the back of her head, while the other rested on her hips. She pulled away for a bit, letting the two of them breathe for a moment. "Wow." He said, before they both kissed again. This time, she opened her mouth, giving his tongue permission to enter for the first time, and he did, not hesitating one bit.

The hand on her hip moved to the back of her waist, pulling her closer, at the same time, slightly dipping her since he moved to her neck, and she raised her head and let him be.

"Get a room you two!"

Sakura blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment, while Sasuke glared at Naruto, who winced and hid behind Hinata, sticking his tongue out childishly at the Uchiha.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but Naruto wanted to talk to you about something." Haku said, apologizing on behalf of the blonde.

"Is it _that _important?"

"Yes, teme, so if you can just let Sakura go for a while, and let Hinata and Haku escort her?"

"Ch." He looked back at his girlfriend, who only smiled brightly at him. "I'll see you in class."

With a nod from her and a short kiss exchanged between them, Haku and Hinata walked off with Sakura.

Sasuke turned to Naruto as soon as the three were out of their sight.

"What's going on?"

"Teme, it's about our last mission, when you weren't present."

"What about it?"

"We lost some good men, and majority of the team are in critical condition." He looked down for a bit. "It was caused by two Rogues, just two."

Naruto sensed how the tension immediately grew thick, and he dared to look at Sasuke, seeing how his bangs had hid his eyes from view, but the way his crossed arms were shaking a bit was a sign that he was in a really bad mood.

"How come I was only informed now?"

"Your old man didn't want you to worry, and he wanted you to focus on your relationship with Sakura for now, so he's pulling you off from the team, and he also mentioned something about you no longer going on missions."

"Damn it." He stood up from his leaning position against his bike, and turned to glare at the falling leaves of a nearby tree.

Naruto only winced when all the falling leaves were sliced in half.

"Tell Sakura to wait for me after school." He put on his helmet and drove off, not giving Naruto a chance to stop him, even if the blonde had no intentions of preventing the teen from leaving.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Sasuke."_

* * *

He was annoyed at how his father just decided to take him off of the team he was in without his consent, and how Kakashi did not even tell him about it. He was angry at how two Rogues managed to take on an expert team that his father sent, and he was really pissed off at the fact that he knew who was behind the damage, since he could have prevented it - if he was there.

As soon as he was nearing his destination, he sped up, halting immediately when he reached a vacant spot between wreck buildings and torn down factories.

He pulled off his helmet and lowered his head, eyes half-closed while his bangs followed the wind's movement. Without moving his head, he glanced to the right, then to the left; his brows narrowed, forming a glare, his lips in a straight line.

"Don't bother hiding, I know you're there." He said, loud enough to be heard by the Rogues that crawled like spiders against the walls.

Sasuke got off from his bike and placed the helmet on top of the seat.

"Rather foolish of you, Uchiha, to come here by yourself."

His glare only hardened when five Rogues came walking up to him, and another five appeared behind him.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. "You know who."

"Sorry, he's currently… _hunting_, as we speak."

"Hn." He smirked. "Then all of you will have to suffice."

At that instant, the ten Rogues all jumped at him, and he only stood still, face as calm as ever, with his smirk still present.

"All of you," he said, when they were nearing. "…Are only wishing to see death."

The ten Rogues were blown back when a strong gust of wind had prevented them from touching him, or even get a foot closer to him.

While his opponents were still in mid-air, he jumped and had his right palm facing the direction of an abandoned chain that lay innocently on the ground, before it went towards him at his command, and he used it as a weapon to hit the Rogues on their heads. With just one swing, he landed back on the ground untouched, and all ten had fallen, each with a deep gash on their heads, blood spilling out.

Sasuke flicked his head back a bit to get his bangs away from his view, only for them to fall back in place.

"Instead of ending your pathetic lives, I'll just let all of you bleed to death." He scowled. "Much like how you left some of my comrades to die a painful one."

The ten Rogues all cried out in pain when they felt the chain that was used on them earlier hit their bodies continuously.

Satisfied with the wounds he inflicted on them, he mounted his bike after dropping the chain, and put on his helmet.

"Go back to hell, where you all belong." And he drove off, his keen hearing picking up the growls of more Rogues, and he couldn't help but smirk some more at the idea that he can have fun today.

"Get him!" he heard one say as he expertly swerved his bike in some corners, managing to avoid the attacks the Rogues sent. "Kill that fucking brat!"

"_Come and try." _He thought, eyes narrowing while his lips still had that smug smirk, knowing how these Rogues always seem to forget his status.

He made his bike drift as he stopped, and then turned to the direction of the multiple Rogues that were headed for him.

Shaking his head slightly, he pulled off his helmet, got off of his bike, and walked a few steps forward, stopping when he was about five meters away from the incoming creatures.

"Do you guys really want to die that badly?"

And when the Rogues were close to pouncing on him, the metal poles and broken wooden boards that surrounded them all flew, piercing and hitting each and every single Rogue that was close to biting him, scratching him, or maybe even killing him.

Sasuke remained standing, eyes half-closed as he stared at his opponents, not even flinching from the sight of blood being spilled, not even feeling disgusted when some splattered onto his face, hair, and clothes.

"Y-you…" one managed to say, trying to stand back up, yet the metal pole he was stabbed with kept him on the ground. "…You'll regret this… Uchiha…" his fangs barred. "You and the rest of your pack will die!"

As soon as the words left the Rogue's mouth, Sasuke gave an intensifying glare that made the creature stop, and then fall back on the dirt, dead.

He turned his back to the sea of dead Rogues, and mounted his bike. Without giving his deceased enemies another glance, he took off to hunt for the rest, unaware of how three pairs of eyes have seen everything, before the owners of those eyes decided to follow him.

* * *

"I thought he said he'd see me in class?"

"Well," Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "He kind of has to attend to some important matters."

"Like what?"

"DAH stuff…"

"Oh…"

Naruto sighed inwardly.

"Did he really say that he was going to pick me up?"

"Yep, he did." Naruto grinned.

"Well, it's taking him a long time…" she murmured. "What could he be doing for six hours and a half?"

Since classes started at nine and ended at three, Sakura wondered what could be taking her boyfriend so long.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at his phone when it started to ring, so he picked it up and answered. "Yeah teme?"

"Dobe, take Sakura home for me, I ran into some trouble."

"Huh? Wait, you said-"

"I know what I said, damn it. Just listen! Three Death Angels are after me – and they're not Rogues!"

"What?! Then what are they?! Guardians?!"

"It's possible."

"Don't they know who you are teme?!"

Haku, Hinata, and Sakura eyed Naruto with confused looks.

"That's the problem," Sasuke said. "They do."

Silence answered the raven haired teen.

"Dobe, just… take Sakura home and make up an alibi, I have to go."

And the line went dead.

Three pairs of eyes looked expectantly at Naruto who eyed his phone grimly, before forcing a bright smile. "Well, it looks like he'll see you tonight, he just told me to take you home."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What's going on Naruto? And don't lie to me; I have a right to know what's wrong."

"Yeah, you do but… it's sort of… classified."

"How can it be classified? You're not yet Hunters right? And he's my boyfriend! I have to know what's wrong!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in frustration and turned his back to Sakura. "Look, I'm only doing what Sasuke told me, alright? Ask him yourself when he sees you! I'm getting a headache!"

Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave a weak smile, before turning to Haku. "Why don't you take Sakura home instead? Naruto and I will just go see what's keeping Sasuke-nii."

"Alright."

Sakura was about to argue, but the pleading look Hinata sent her made her nod and follow Haku.

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata asked, turning to the blonde as soon as Sakura was out of earshot. "I heard you say Guardians."

"…Three Guardians are after Sasuke."

"Don't they know who-"

"Teme said that's the problem," Naruto sighed. "Those Guardians know him."

With that said, they immediately rushed to Naruto's bike, Hinata getting behind the blonde as he drove off.

"Hinata, try to locate Sasuke for me, will you?"

"Sure." She kept one arm around him while she brought her other hand near her lips, her fingers forming a fist, except she extended her index and middle finger. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on locating Sasuke. "Turn left at the next corner."

Naruto did what he was told.

"Keep going straight, until you reach an alley, then turn to it."

Again, the blonde followed Hinata's instructions.

"We're almost there, just keep going and don't slow down, no matter what." Hinata said, wrapping her other arm around him. "Sasuke-nii is currently fighting with them."

"Are you able to identify who they are?"

"No, but one of them seems familiar to me."

The motorcycle skidded to a halt, and the two immediately got off of the bike and spotted Sasuke being attacked by three hooded figures, and their auras made them confirm that they were Guardians.

"Teme!" Naruto called out, jumping in the air and landing a punch on one of the three, yet the blonde's attack missed since his target managed to roll away in time. Hinata did not announce her presence and instead, had herself engaged in a hand-to-hand combat against another, her eyes narrowing at the familiarity of fighting style her opponent was using.

"Ch. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, deflecting a punch and performed a kick, but his opponent jumped to avoid it.

"Haku's with her, she doesn't know anything about this, but she'll interrogate you later."

"Hn." He did a back flip and glared at his cloaked enemy. "Who are you and what do you guys want from me?"

"We just feel the need for you to know your place."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You and CA are not meant to mingle." He said, jumping away from a kick Sasuke sent. "Remember that." He gave a nod to his companions, and the three of them regrouped, before a gust of wind engulfed them and they disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled. "Talk about hit and run!"

"What did they want, Sasuke-nii?"

"Hn…" He glared at where the three were earlier, before turning to Hinata. "It's like they want to keep me away from Sakura." He lowered his head slightly. "But it's weird, why would they go as far as attacking me to say that, when my father and the other members of the council don't seem to mind?"

"Maybe they're rebel Guardians, you know, the type who doesn't want us to associate with CA people and ordinary ones."

"Doubt it dobe, Guardians do not rebel, only Rogues."

"Then do you mind explaining why they would attack you, teme?"

"I wish I could, but even I don't know the answer."

"We should discuss this with your father, Sasuke-nii, I'm sure he may know something."

"I guess." He sighed and pulled out his phone, sweat dropping upon seeing the multiple messages and missed calls. "Um… you guys go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Pfft. Alright then lover boy." Naruto teased.

"Shut up." He snapped, mounting his black bike and leaving the two behind.

"He's got it bad." Naruto grinned, earning a giggle from Hinata.

* * *

"Haku…"

"Don't worry; I won't let them harm you."

She gave a small nod, yet her worried eyes were directed at the three Rogues, and then a flashback of what had happened to Sasuke the last time they encountered Rogues. "Haku, we should just run, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And I would never forgive myself, and Sasuke won't either, if you get hurt."

"Haku, please, let's just-"

"Just stay near." He gave a reassuring smile, before turning to the Rogues with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph. You guys, you think you know everything," one Rogue scoffed. "Let's get them." He told the two, and the three immediately charged at them as Haku carried Sakura and jumped off, setting her down and stepping in front of her to keep her away from the Rogues' clutches.

"_This is hard," _Haku thought, glancing at Sakura. _"I can't let her know that I'm not a mere trainee."_ He eyed the Rogues, bracing himself as one sprinted over to attack. _"If only Sakura wasn't here…" _

Before the Rogues could make any physical contact, Haku felt a change in the breeze as multiple leaves were forcefully pulled off from the twigs and branches from the trees as the wind began to pick up speed. The leaves were moving gracefully at first, until they became swift - cutting through the skins of the Rogues repeatedly. This occurred for about a few more seconds, before the wind came to an abrupt halt, causing the leaves to fall to the ground, and Haku could clearly see how a street sweeper would be pissed off from the mess.

"What just… happened?" Sakura asked, shocked at the current event that occurred. "Those leaves…" she eyed the Rogues that were weakened, all three of them trying to get back up yet they only fell back to the ground.

Haku looked up and spotted someone standing on the roof of the store across the street. "A Guardian." He said, narrowing his eyes a bit to identify who saved them.

Sakura followed his line of vision, and her eyes widened yet again upon seeing a lone figure standing atop the store on the other side. She couldn't see who the Guardian was, but judging from the stance and build, the Guardian was a male, and his black wings spread out from behind, scattering a few feathers. "They're… real…"

"Yeah, and we owe him our lives." Haku turned back to the fallen Rogues that soon turned to ashes – courtesy of said Guardian. Haku looked back up, yet the figure was gone. _"Really…"_ he sighed and made eye contact with each of the Rogues, only looking back at Sakura when they had passed away. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Good to know." He turned to the sound of a motorcycle engine heading towards them, and he couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Well, I guess you'll get your answers soon."

"Huh?"

Sakura looked at where Haku pointed at as a familiar black bike stopped; the rider removed his helmet to reveal spiky black hair and dark onyx orbs.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" She scolded, rushing to him and slapping his arm. "Do you know how rude it is to keep a girl waiting?!"

Haku chuckled as Sasuke apologized and tried to explain to Sakura, who kept her back to him and had her arms crossed, face scrunched up in a pout.

"Well then, Sasuke, I leave her to you." He gave a nod at Sakura, and then walked over to his bike to leave the two lovers alone. "I need to report about… a Guardian sighting."

"Aa, thanks Haku." Sasuke replied, and turned back to Sakura, his eyes showing a look of apology. "I'm sorry, I… got held back by Rogues."

"Hmph."

"And… three more tailed after me." He couldn't tell her that those three were actually Guardians who warned him to not mingle with CA. "I… geez, Sakura, would you look at me?"

She refused, but when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him, her narrowed eyes widened, and her face turned red from the close contact. She was still not used to this, even if they just made out earlier.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he asked in a hushed tone, lips and nose against her hair, which muffled his words, but she clearly heard what he said. "Tell me, I'll do anything."

"…Really now?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

"Even dinner at my place?" she asked, turning to face him while he still kept his arms around her. "I'm cooking."

"Whether you're lousy in the kitchen or not," he smirked at her scowl. "I'd still eat what you will cook."

"Good." She said with a huff, crossing her arms, yet it was a bit hard since he still had her in his arms. "Otherwise, I won't talk to you for a week."

"Hn. I'll call my parents to tell them."

"Okay."

* * *

Fugaku sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"What do you propose, sir?"

"First, thank you," he said, eyeing the three teenagers who stood before him. "For keeping him safe, as well as for watching out for Sakura, I can tell how much the girl means to him." He closed his eyes. "Secondly, we need to be extra careful nowadays, especially with Ascension coming up," he looked back at Naruto and Hinata. "The two of you should worry about that," and then he turned to Haku. "I'm sorry for this but – you and Kakashi must double up your efforts in missions, I can't risk Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke being hurt before Ascension, it's only a week before it comes."

"I understand completely sir," Haku said with a nod. "I've gone through that last year."

"Don't worry, I'll have Itachi and Shisui assist you and Kakashi," he glanced at Mikoto who just entered the study room. "I need to talk to Madara and the other council members about these… Guardians."

The three nodded, and they were dismissed, leaving the two Uchihas alone.

"What is it Mikoto?"

"You know as well as I do who saved Haku and Sakura."

"Yes, and I need to talk to him for risking his identity."

"Haku knows, right?"

"Yes, but he can't let Sasuke know that."

"Speaking of," She smiled. "He just called me, and since you weren't done talking to the three, I just approved on your behalf."

"Um..?"

"Sakura invited him to stay for dinner."

"Oh, of course I won't mind." Fugaku nodded. "Itachi has Night Watch duty tonight," He gave a smirk at Mikoto. "Which leaves us to dine alone…"

"Oh you," she pushed him away playfully when he had stood up to embrace her. "You have Ascension to worry about dear, please focus."

"I know, I know."

* * *

"Ow!" she glared at the cut on her finger, seeing blood seep out from it, and she made a move to put it inside her mouth to suck on the blood. Her eyes began to tear up from the stinging sensation she felt, and she inwardly cursed herself for being so clumsy with the knife.

It wasn't like she was as good as her mother when it came to cooking, but she was pretty good in preparing bento boxes, and her parents always commented her for the creativity she placed in them. However, leave her in the kitchen to prepare a meal and she'll surely end up spilling a few contents, or perhaps making a horrid mess.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Her brow began to twitch, having been able to sense the mocking tone from her boyfriend's words.

"Your mother sent me here to check up on you, since you were taking a bit too long preparing."

"I'm. Fine." She ground out, eyeing her finger to see the wound pour out more blood.

"I can smell your blood from here." He sniffed, and then eyed the cut on her finger. "And it looks pretty bad."

"What are you? A vampire?" she snorted. "And it does not look bad! It's… it's just a cut."

He walked over to her, smiling softly at her tear-stricken eyes. "Come on, you can tell me if it hurts."

She pouted and looked away, and he couldn't help but laugh at her and gently hold her wrist, eyeing the cut.

"This could hurt a little." He said, raising his other hand to squeeze out the rest of the blood, and he saw her flinch, causing his eyes to soften, and his lips to curve upward again. "You're such a baby."

"Am not!" She sniffed, feeling her eyes cloud with water from the sting. "It's not my fault that daddy makes sure I don't get hurt…"

His eyes watched as the blood slowly trickled from the source, and then trailed down her candle-like finger, staining her palm at the process.

"I mean, I'm just glad I don't get queasy from the sight of blood." She added.

He leaned his lips to her palm, and she felt him kiss it, causing her cheeks to flush when she kept her eyes on him, saw how he had his eyes half-closed when he pulled away a bit from her palm and had his tongue stick out to lick the blood, following the trail which led to her cut, cleaning the stain with the use of his tongue, before lapping up the red substance, and then pulled his tongue back in his mouth and kissed her wound.

She was rendered speechless at what he just did, and she failed to notice how much the cut actually stung since it made contact with another substance, which happens to be bits of his saliva from the lick he just did. The image of her boyfriend doing the stunt he pulled earlier repeated in her head, and so, pain did not register in her brain. Instead, it was pleasure, which made her turn red all the more.

"Mom said that a kiss on the wound somehow makes it better." He gave a childish grin, his gentle hold not turning firm or loosening even a bit. "But I figured licking it would take your mind off of the pain."

"Huh..?"

He smirked. "I never thought of you as a green-minded girl."

She finally snapped from her daydream, and the sting was long gone. "Shut up!" instead of the supposed pain, the feeling was replaced by the cool air coming from the kitchen's built-in air conditioner.

Hey, her father had a high position in CA, and that results to a high-paying job, which leads to a well-maintenance house.

"So, does it still hurt?" he asked.

She just resorted to shaking her head.

"Alright, how about I help you out here?" he pulled out a band aid from the first aid kit hidden behind a cupboard of the kitchen. "Your mother might worry less this way, and…" he wrapped the band aid around her cut and glanced at the clock. "Your father will be home in about ten minutes, if I remember correctly."

"O-okay…" she was about to take the knife but he stopped her from doing so, causing her head to turn back to him.

He gave her a wink and smiled. "Leave the cutting or chopping to me."

With that said - they got to work, and Sakura admitted inwardly that with his help, it was pretty easy and fast for her to prepare the meal.

A few minutes after her father arrived, the couple had finished preparing dinner, and Sakura called her parents while Sasuke took his tie and put it back on, pulled the folded sleeves of his polo back down, and put his school blazer on.

"I was beginning to worry if I should call the fire department." Kasumi said, taking her seat as Sakura sighed and looked away embarrassingly, her father patting her head lightly before taking his seat, Sasuke smiling next to her for a bit of reassurance.

"Well then, at least you didn't set off the smoke alarm like last time." Ikichi joked, and Sakura whined, feeling a lot more embarrassed since Sasuke had to hear that.

Dinner passed by smoothly, their talks revolving around events in school, what happened in CA, basically anything under the sun.

"And then I asked him to stay over for dinner!" Sakura finished with a grin, Sasuke shaking his head yet smiling while the girl's parents laughed at their relationship.

"So, Guardians really do exist, huh?" Ikichi mused, sipping from his tea as Kasumi and Sakura cleaned up the table. "And you say three of them attacked you earlier."

"Yes sir, I never got to find out why."

"It's weird, especially since studies state that Guardians only appear when Rogues get out of hand, although…" he narrowed his eyes a bit. "These days, it's either DAH or CA who are on the move to save people from Rogues."

"That's right," Sasuke gave a nod. "That's what we've been trying to figure out as well."

"How are your comrades doing?"

"Still in critical condition," he murmured, narrowing his eyes. "The fact that only two Rogues did this much damage is a bit hard to take."

"I agree." Ikichi frowned. "Though CA and DAH are supposed to be rivals, I also find it difficult to accept that two Rogues managed to almost wipe out an entire team of Hunters."

"Yeah, the Science Department is coming up with solutions to what had caused a sudden… enhancement of Rogues, and they suspect that there are rebel Guardians, though it's out of the question."

"Somehow, 'rebel' and 'Guardians' do not fit right."

"Exactly."

Sasuke looked up when Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her pout.

"I'm happy that you and my father get along pretty well," she also looked at Ikichi who chuckled, already knowing what his daughter is about to say next. "But come on, you didn't spend time with me today, and now that you're here, you're busy talking to my father, about work and Death Angels still!"

He raised a brow at Sakura and smirked. "Okay, dear princess, what do you wish for me to do?"

Ikichi decided to just excuse himself when Kasumi tapped his shoulder, so the two left the young couple in the dining area alone.

As soon as the two adults had left, Sakura leaned down and kissed his lips lightly, pulling away to smile at him.

"What time do you have to be home tonight?"

"Hm," he looked away for a moment, one hand still holding onto her arms that were wrapped around his neck from behind, before looking back at her. "It's Saturday tomorrow, I don't have a curfew."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Okay." He got up, their hands intertwining almost instantly as they reached the living room.

"Mom, dad, we're just going to go for a walk, okay?" Sakura smiled brightly at them.

"As if I'd say no," Kasumi shrugged. "You know how lenient I am."

Ikichi chuckled. "You're with Sasuke, need I say more?"

Sakura giggled as Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed when the attention was on him.

"No daddy, you need not say more." She kissed her parents on their cheeks and left after Sasuke thanked them for the hospitality and bid them a good night, since he would most likely come back later only to take Sakura home and not see her parents for a while again.

"Your parents are really… fun." He said, unable to find the word he was looking for. "They really make me feel welcome."

"Aw, and I don't?"

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Especially you, Sakura..."

"Good." She poked his chest. "I wouldn't want you to push me to the border of being envious of my parents, especially my father!" she pulled away from his arms, yet their hands remained in contact. "You two bond like there's no tomorrow!"

"What can I say, even your father has fallen victim to the Uchiha charms."

"Don't get too cocky." She scolded with a playful glare, turning into a giggle when he raised a brow and smirked. "Okay, so you have every right to be arrogant." She shrugged. "But save some for us! I get the idea that you're like… perfect…"

"Me?" He feigned innocence.

"Yes," she jumped onto him, and he quickly caught her around the waist. "You."

"How can I be perfect?" he smiled that gentle smile yet again when their foreheads touched. "When you're the one who's perfect in my eyes?"

"You're lucky you're good-looking, otherwise, I'd cringe at your cheesy lines."

"You hurt my feelings." He faked a pout, but she kissed his lips to get rid of it. "You know," he whispered when she pulled away. "Your kisses can't always be your escape." He had a fake scolding look.

"You sure about that?" she grinned.

"Positive."

She shrugged and kissed him again, her legs wrapping around his waist so that he could carry her better.

"Okay, fine," he whispered. "Your kisses can."

_

* * *

Saturday, 22:45H…_

"No casualties tonight?"

"None."

"Good. All sighted Rogues exterminated?"

"Yeah."

"No witnesses?"

"Zero."

"Very good."

"…"

"…"

The silence made the room much more uncomfortable for him, especially since it was Uchiha Fugaku who sat there, eyeing him in a peculiar way, and he had no idea why.

"Haku said that a Guardian appeared yesterday to save him and Sakura."

"…I know."

"And Haku knows who the Guardian is."

"I figured."

"And you don't seem bothered by it."

A sigh escaped his lips; afterwards, he turned his head elsewhere, avoiding the gaze of the older man.

"I don't need to force you to tell me the truth, but do know that what happened must not happen again."

"Give me a break; it's finally night time, a Saturday night no less."

"I understand, but you must also be reminded of what to do and not to do."

"Okay, I get it, but Haku wouldn't be able to fight against three Rogues without exposing his identity."

"And you nearly revealed yours."

He shut up afterwards and just decided to remain quiet.

"I trust that there won't be a next time?"

"…Fine, whatever." And he left the office, nodding once at Mikoto who just stepped inside, giving him a small smile before frowning slightly when he continued walking at a fast space.

"What is it Mikoto?"

"Weren't you a little too hard?"

"Don't start."

Mikoto laughed and closed the door. "So, do you have any idea where he is going?"

"Where else?"

"And do you believe that he wouldn't do what he did again?"

"Not for one bit."

"Then I trust that you know him better now."

Fugaku sighed. "He's too stubborn."

"Aren't we all stubborn?"

* * *

She shivered a bit but continued running, cursing inwardly for not accepting a ride home from Ino.

"_This night out with my best friend should start and end early…" _she thought, eyeing her watch. _"It's almost eleven, and dad won't be happy if I get home later, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke would start worrying and asking questions again." _She laughed a bit. _"Oh well, his fault for not taking me out today, but then again, he had training today too…" _she sighed. _"Hopefully, he's free tomorrow, or at least sometime next week."_

The chilly night wind grew colder, and she picked up her pace in running, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

"_Darn it, I really should have gone with Ino!"_

As she passed by a dark alley, a few trash cans that toppled over caught her attention, also making her stop and check what had caused the mess.

"Hmm?" she squinted her eyes a bit to see if there was a silhouette of someone. "Must have been a cat…" she murmured, before shrugging and attempting to run but ended up shrieking and falling onto her rear.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

She looked up and smiled politely at the older man. "Just a bit, but it's okay, no harm done." She got up and dusted off dirt from her clothes. "Well, I have to get going now." She waved and ran pass him, but his hand shot out to grab her wrist, and it was only then did she notice that his fingernails were sharp, and that he was smirking, fangs gleaming under the moonlight, and eyes blazing red. "S-sir..?" she choked out, already knowing that a Rogue stood before her – an advanced level perhaps, since he had actually spoken to her, and she did not even feel any ferocity, but she could sense the danger now that realization had dawned on her.

"I should make up for what I did, how about making this less painful?"

Without waiting for her answer, he slammed her against the wall of the alley, one hand on her neck, choking her as she struggled to break free.

"No use squirming, it will only add more pain."

"Let me go!" she demanded, yet she was frightened.

"As soon as I drink enough blood to satisfy my hunger, I'll think about letting you go."

"No! Let me go now!" she made a move to kick him, but his other hand stopped her from doing so. "Let go!"

"Maybe killing you would be a better option." He snarled, tightening his grip on her neck as she shut her eyes and struggled some more, only she ended up weakening as each second passed.

She felt as if her soul was about to leave her body when he drew near her neck, fangs bared.

* * *

He sped up, ignoring the call of his teammates. He was determined to find the spotted Rogue that HQ announced, and he would make sure it would be dead.

"Come on teme! Slow down! I can't keep up!"

He made a sharp left turn, his bike not slowing down, and Naruto had trouble in speeding up, since Hinata was feeling a bit nauseous at the sudden pace.

"Teme! Hinata can't take this speed!"

"Sasuke, it would be wise if we stick together." Haku spoke, tailing behind Naruto. "This Rogue we're after is advanced; it would be hard to sense his hidden aura."

He remained silent, eyes narrowing at the road before him as he avoided a few cars up ahead, passing by them with ease.

"Teme!"

Again, he did not reply – he was angry at Rogues nowadays, especially the three mysterious Guardians who warned him about being close to Sakura.

"Te-me!"

And the fact that a Rogue of a new breed appeared was making him anxious.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Especially since this would mean more danger to Sakura.

"You bastard! This is why your old man wanted you off the team! You're being reckless!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, and Naruto felt that he should keep quiet now.

"_Damn him and his status…" _the blonde thought.

* * *

Sakura expected the pain on her neck to come, but she only felt the labored breathing of the Rogue who held her.

"…_Huh?"_ she opened an eye when the hold on her neck loosened a bit, and she was surprised to see who the man was. "S-sir Zabuza?!"

"r…ay…"

"What?" she asked, not quite hearing him.

"Run… a…way…"

He was telling her to run, but she couldn't because he was still holding her neck.

"Run…" he repeated, letting her go and tumbling backwards. "Get away now!"

Sakura's medical instincts kicked in.

"What are you doing?!" he scolded, still panting.

She did not answer and just knelt down next to him, checking his pulse as sweat dripped down the side of her cheek.

"Haruno, get away! I could kill you!"

"No," She said. "You won't kill me, but the Rogue within you will."

"Then get away! Run! I don't know if I can hold out any longer!"

"I can't just leave you!" she argued. "Sir, you don't like to kill, but you might end up-"

"GET AWAY!" he yelled with blood-red eyes. "I… I… ARGH!" his teeth shifted to fangs as he cried out, his lust and craving for blood came back, and Sakura knew she should have run off, but seeing one of the teachers in her school in this state pained her, and the fact that he was a Death Angel - even if he was a Rogue - made her want to help him.

"Sir Zabuza!" she called out, trying to help him get his senses back.

A growl escaped from him, and she knew that his Rogue side had emerged.

Instantly, she got up and sprinted, but the agility the Rogue possessed was too much for her, and she ended up against the wall yet again. "Sir! Don't do this!"

She was answered with a snarl, and Sakura knew her life would be over soon – that is until she felt the same wind from yesterday, when she was with Haku, and her ears picked up how Zabuza had cried out in pain, and that he had let her go and was currently on the ground, curled up in a ball and yelling.

"Sir Zabuza..?"

A small ball of fire prevented her from going near the rogue, and she looked up to see the same Guardian who saved her and Haku last time, standing on the very top of the building before her.

"A… Guardian..?" she looked back at Zabuza when he shuffled to his feet and started running, and she spotted someone chase after him. "Another one?!" she looked back up to see the Guardian who saved her still standing there, head lowered, looking at her, but she couldn't get a good view of his face or hair, or even clothes, due to the dark. "Who… are you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and the next thing she knew, the Guardian exposed his wings and took flight, leaving behind some of his feathers to her, and she caught one with her left hand, her fingers closing in on the soft feather.

Sakura eyed the object, her eyes half-closing as she felt her cheeks grow hot, meaning that she was blushing.

"_A Guardian… the same Guardian who saved Haku and I, just saved me again…" _her eyes looked back up, hoping to see him, but she knew he was long gone. _"My heart won't stop beating so fast…"_

She blinked a few times when several motor engines caught her attention, and she turned to see three bikes stop – one was orange, the other silver, and the last one was black, a bike she knew all too well.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke..?"

She felt him engulf her in a hug, and she wondered why, until he asked her a question.

"Are you hurt?"

"How did you know a Rogue attacked me?"

Sasuke looked back at his teammates, who nodded and scouted the area, before turning back to Sakura.

"Well?"

He sighed. "We were told that an enhanced Rogue was spotted, and I remembered that you and Ino were out tonight."

"One Rogue could attack others, not just me."

"I know, but…" he pulled her in for another hug. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"I can smell blood…" he commented, opening his eyes and narrowing them as he eyed the floor. "You were attacked."

She pulled away from him and lowered her head. "It was sir Zabuza … he managed to hold back at the last minute, and told me to run, but I couldn't just leave him, and his Rogue instincts came back." She explained. "I could have been killed, but a Guardian arrived, the same Guardian who saved Haku and I last time… sensei ran away, but another Guardian ran after him, so I'm not sure if he's still alive…"

Sasuke kept his gaze on her for a few more seconds, before turning to Naruto and the rest when they came back.

"No sign of the Rogue," Haku said. "He must have escaped, or someone got to him first."

"Alright, head back to HQ and report about this, as well as two Guardians being out at night."

"Roger that." And the three left.

"Sasuke…"

"Come on," he held her hand and pulled her towards his bike. "I'll take you home."

She pulled back, and he looked at her with a raised brow.

"Sakura..?"

"Don't become a Hunter."

"…What?"

She looked at him, her eyes showing how she was serious, at the same time, worried over something.

"Don't become a Hunter." She repeated, more firmly this time. "Stop killing Death Angels!"

"I have to." He answered to both her statements. "Otherwise, I can't protect you."

"A Guardian saved my life, Sasuke! A Guardian is a Death Angel! Are you going to kill him too?!"

He looked away.

"Answer me!"

"…It depends."

"What do you mean by that?!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Sakura, you don't know everything about Death Angels, whether they're Rogues or Guardians, they can still kill."

"Then how would you explain sir Zabuza fighting his urge to kill?! What about the Guardian who saved me twice?!"

"Then what do you want me to do when a Rogue is about to kill you?!" he cried out, glaring at her, making her take a step back. "Don't you get it?! I have to do this if I want to protect you! Just the idea that I wasn't here to save you is already killing me!"

He handed her the helmet, and she took it wordlessly, mounting the bike after he got on it.

It only took a few minutes for him to get her home, and he took back his helmet from her, both silent, until she leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek, murmuring a good night and rushing to the front door, unaware how Sasuke had kept his eyes on her the whole time, and how he stayed there for another five minutes, before taking off and heading back to his place.

* * *

Ino looked at Sasuke, who was with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku, and then back at Sakura, who was silent since the day started.

"Are you going to tell me what's up yet?"

Sakura sighed and continued poking on her food.

"Sakura…" Ino coaxed. "You don't fool me, I mean, sure you and Sasuke came here together, but after you got off of his bike, you just walked off, and he didn't seem to run after you, but I did notice how he kept looking at you after that, especially in class." She sighed. "It's amazing how he was able to answer the questions the teachers asked him when he wasn't even paying attention," she glanced at Sasuke. "It's only now that he isn't staring at you."

"Ino, let's take a walk…"

The blonde blinked and followed her, telling the rest of their friends to not follow.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Sasuke and I… had some kind of… argument."

"…That's normal for couples."

"We fought about Death Angels."

"I'm not surprised," Ino commented. "You love those beings, and Sasuke's trained to hunt them down."

"Even Guardians." Sakura added. "Ino, a Guardian saved me, twice…"

"And..?"

"The first time, I was mesmerized, the second, I felt my heart skip a beat." She lowered her head. "And then Sasuke came, and I told him to not become a Hunter, and to stop killing Death Angels."

Ino gaped at Sakura. "All because of _one _Guardian?!"

Sakura gave a nod, and Ino slapped her own forehead and tried to calm down.

"Let me guess, you _like _this Guardian?"

"I think I do."

"WHAT?! Sakura! You already have Sasuke! You're committed to him!"

"I know, and I think he also knows." She looked away. "I think Sasuke already knows that I like my savior."

"Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT let your love for Sasuke and your amazement at the Guardian confuse your true feelings! Don't let that ruin what you have with Sasuke!"

Sakura kept her head lowered, not meeting Ino's stern look.

"Do you understand what I just said?!"

"No, I'm sorry Ino." Sakura replied. "But… I… that Guardian, I'm attracted to him." She continued to speak about what she felt for the Guardian, not noticing how Ino was telling her to stop.

"Sakura, stop it..!"

"I can't Ino! I can't help it! I just… I really, really felt how fast my heartbeat went after seeing that Guardian! And how disappointed I was when he was gone! Don't you get it?! I… I might even hate Sasuke if he ends up killing that Guardian, whether it's to save me or protect me…"

"Sakura!"

"What?!"

Ino bit her lower lip and looked pass Sakura.

"Ino, what-" as soon as she turned her head to look at where Ino was staring, her eyes widened, and her hands quickly went to her mouth.

"Um… what you just heard… that is…" Ino laughed nervously.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura choked out. "It's not what you think Sasuke!"

"Save it." He said, head lowering. "Just… don't bother." And he turned around and began to walk off.

"Ugh! _This _was what I was afraid of!" Ino yelled, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her. "What are you doing?! Go after him!"

Sakura couldn't react properly at what Ino said, because the image of Sasuke standing there, eyes wide and showing how surprised and hurt he was from what she just said made her stop thinking and moving all together. The way he lowered his head, his eyes shielded by his bangs, and how cold he suddenly sounded when he told her to not bother just made her feel terrible.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, giving her a slap to wake her up from the trance. "Get a grip!"

"I-Ino…" she started to shake, and her eyes felt blurry since tears had threatened to fall. "Ino…" she choked out. "I… I just…"

"No, don't." Ino said, cupping her face. "Go after him Sakura, fix this."

"I… I can't..!"

"Yes you can!" she said firmly. "You love him, I know you do! I know you love Sasuke, more than you love that Guardian."

"Ino…"

"You love him, I know that. You love him."

"I… I do."

"Then go!"

With a nod, Sakura ran off, head turning from right to left in order to look for Sasuke.

She checked everywhere, but couldn't spot him. He wasn't in the parking area for students, nor was he at the rooftop. He wasn't in the library, cafeteria, in any of the classrooms for second year students, not even with Naruto and the rest. She couldn't find him in the faculty room, and he was not in one of the school's gardens.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, head lowering. "…I'm sorry."

She had no idea that he was just on a sturdy branch of the tree next to her, his hands pocketed and eyes closed, but he heard what she said, but still, he couldn't help how he felt.

"…_Would you be happier..?" _he thought, slowly opening his eyes. _"Tell me, Sakura…"_

* * *

She saw him enter the classroom five minutes after the bell, and when the teacher asked him why he was late, he only said that he had to make an important call back home, and their teacher let him off with a warning instead.

He avoided eye contact, and she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, nor was he even paying attention to the lecture.

"_Sasuke…"_ she thought, looking down at her notebook, realizing that she hasn't written a single word. _"I'm really sorry."_

Ino could only look at her helplessly.

"Uchiha."

The class looked up when the teacher called Sasuke's attention as Kakashi entered the room.

"You're needed at the office." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke got up and followed Kakashi out of the door after a nod from the current teacher, aware of how Sakura kept her gaze on him.

"Zabuza is being held down by Haku in the gym, _Principal_ Tsunade has your excuse slip right here in case you take a long time in dealing with him."

"Hn."

Kakashi raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"…Sakura."

"What happened?"

"She…" he trailed off.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called. "Your father wants to know," he stopped walking, and so did the teenager. "Are you going to join CA for Sakura, or will you remain loyal to us?"

"I want to tell her the truth."

Kakashi was taken aback by that.

"That's all I want." He said, eyes half closing and head still lowered. "I don't think she can handle any more lies."

"Sasuke, anything but that." Kakashi pleaded. "She's the CA Captain's daughter!"

"I know."

"How do you think would she react if you told her the truth?!"

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "For one thing, she no longer has to have a hard time in deciding."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke could only keep his smile and walk off.

_**To be continued…**_

_

* * *

Next on Death Angel: Chapter 7: Ascension_

"My kind?" he chuckled. "I'm no Rogue," he slashed at the side of her stomach, making her cry out in pain at the somewhat deep gashes. "I'm a Guardian."

Sakura's eyes widened - and she instantly turned to the man who laughed. "So, you have no idea then?" he straddled her and held onto her chin, making her face him. "Even Guardians would crave for blood; we don't always go by the rules."

"But… that's…"

"Don't worry," he leaned to her neck. "Unlike Rogues, we Guardians make the bite and sucking pleasurableto the victims, instead of bringing pain."


	7. Ascension

**Death Angel**

He switched off the engine of his bike and looked at her as she got off and removed his helmet.

"Thanks…" She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Aa…" he took the headgear from her. "I… probably won't see you tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "Why..?"

He forced a small smile. "DAH stuff…" he was about to put on his helmet, but her hand stopped him from doing so, and he looked up, surprised when she leaned down and kissed him. "…Sakura?" he asked, confused at what she did.

"I…" she raised her head to look at him, revealing how teary her eyes were. "I love you, you know?"

Sasuke lowered his head and glanced to the side.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what I said earlier…" she continued. "I didn't really…" she trailed off, and then shut her eyes. "Okay, I meant what I said, but it was wrong, especially since I'm committed to you, and that I shouldn't let you choose between me and your duty, I'm sorry for making you angry, for hurting you when all you've ever done is take care of me and look out for me, I'm… I just… I…"

"Stop…" he said, looking at her. "Just… stop."

"What…?"

"I don't want to hear it anymore." He admitted. "I should be the one apologizing…"

"What? Sasuke, no, you're confusing me."

He gave her a small smile, raised his hand to brush away her tears, and leaned in to press his lips against her cheek. "Someday," he whispered. "This confusion will be over," he started the engine of his bike. "Just give me a little more time." He put on his helmet and rode off.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Ascension**_

Sakura began feeling down when Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata weren't around for four days. She asked Haku what had happened, but all he said was that they needed to rest for an important assignment. She asked him why he was in school, and Haku said that only the three were needed. She wanted to ask him more questions, but he was already mounting his bike, so she sighed and headed back to Ino, who was waiting for her, since she has been the one taking Sakura home.

"I'm worried…"

Ino looked at her best friend.

"We're no longer in an argument, but…"

"Sakura," Ino grabbed her hand. "Relax, I'm sure everything is fine, otherwise, we'll receive news about them."

"Yeah, but…"

"Look, give him a call." The blonde said, opening the back door of the car as they both got in. "Talk to him." She told the driver to head for Sakura's first, and then looked at her best friend. "Don't avoid him."

Sakura eyed her mobile, and then searched for Sasuke's number, afterwards, pressed the "call" button.

It rang for about three to four times, before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke..?"

"Now isn't exactly a good time."

"…Sorry."

"I'll call you back."

"Okay…" and she hung up, and Ino looked at her expectantly. "He'll call back."

"What? Why?!"

"He's busy."

"Busy for what?"

"I don't know alright?" Sakura leaned back and sighed. "I wish I knew, but he won't tell me, and I could hear a lot of people talking in the background, telling others to do this or that, and I even heard Naruto yelling at some guy…"

"Training?"

"Sounds like it."

"Oh well," Ino sighed. "Knowing Sasuke, he'll call you back."

"Yeah," Sakura whispered. "I know."

* * *

"I can't believe tonight's Ascension…" Naruto said, eyeing the whole place. "But do we really have to celebrate it?"

"It's tradition." Hinata explained. "Just be thankful that it's a Friday."

"But still…"

Hinata just smiled at Naruto, and then turned to Sasuke, seeing him seated on a plastic chair covered in white cloth, while the round table he had his arms folded on had a red cloth over it. She noticed him staring at the small flower vase at the center, where a red rose was in the middle of two white ones.

"Sasuke-nii?" she called out, walking over to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Dad agreed." He told her, and she knew what he was talking about. "But I'm hesitating."

"Why? I thought you wanted her to know?"

"Yeah, but…" he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his arms. "I'm worried about what might happen once she finds out."

"Sasuke-nii," Hinata sat down next to him. "Sakura loves you, I know that." She smiled a bit. "So she'll accept you."

"It's not that," He said. "It's what her parents' reactions will be." He sighed. "It'll be easier for her to not know, because she doesn't need to keep it a secret from her folks, but if she doesn't find out soon, she'll have a hard time in deciding."

"This is why your father told you to be careful."

"I know, but the situation called for it, if I didn't, she might have been…"

Hinata got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "Do what you think is better."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks Hinata."

* * *

Sakura paced around her room, dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress that fitted her perfectly, while the material from the waist below flowed out freely. The dress ended until below her knees, and she wore silver colored stilettos, plus her necklace, watch, and a few silver bracelets and earrings. Her hair was twisted into an up-do at the back, her bangs left to frame her face.

She received a message from Sasuke to dress semi-formally, and this was the best that she could do at the last minute, but he had told her to wait until her mother called her, so she was pacing, wondering what could be taking him so long.

When her mother knocked on the door, she quickly grabbed her purse and opened it, seeing a smiling Kasumi who commented on how beautiful she looked, before leading her downstairs, telling her that Sasuke asked them permission first, which is why it took a bit longer, since her father asked a few questions.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to her the whole time."

"I trust that you will, Sasuke."

She looked at her father, and then at her boyfriend, who was wearing a formal tux, his button-up shirt was white, while his tie, coat, and slacks were black, including his shoes. She blushed when she turned to see his hair – spiked at the back as always, but he had his bangs parted on the right part of his face above his right eye, and he looked more like a gentleman.

"Um…" she felt a bit awkward, but Kasumi led her to the boys, and Sasuke took his girlfriend's hand, smiling at her, which caused her to blush yet again. "Why? Is something wrong with me?"

"No, you look perfect, as always."

He looked back at her parents and gave a nod, and they nodded back.

* * *

"Are you sure it's tonight, Sasori?"

"I'm sure of it, Orochimaru." The red head said, looking up at the night sky. "And in a few more hours, the clouds will part and reveal the moon – round, reddish, and glowing."

Orochimaru gave a sinister smirk and raised his head to gaze above. "Young Rogues will start appearing soon, and new Guardians will awaken."

"Fugaku won't know what's coming."

"And I'm pretty sure Madara will be furious."

Sasori raised a brow. "Madara..?"

"Yes," Orochimaru eyed Sasori. "He won't be happy."

"I won't bother asking."

"See to it that Kisame and the others are ready," he lowered his head a bit and snickered. "I'll deal with Itachi's brother."

"No problem there." He shrugged. "That kid's got a deadly glare."

"I know how to handle him."

"Let's hope you'll actually live from it."

Orochimaru quirked a brow at his direction.

"Knowing how much he despises you, one look from him could stop your heartbeat."

"For Rogues, maybe, but not for me."

"You're a Rogue as well," Sasori reminded. "Only much more enhanced."

"I've been training Sasuke since he was only a child, aside from Kakashi's additional tutelage."

"And he always looked up to the two of you, until you revealed who you truly are." He sighed. "It was really no wonder why you knew so much about Rogues."

Orochimaru just chuckled.

* * *

Sakura shifted a bit, uneasy about being present in this occasion.

"Will you just relax?"

She glared at him, and he just smirked. "This is a gathering for Hunters like you! I'm the CA Captain's daughter!"

"But you're my girlfriend." He countered. "So no one should really bother about your status." He grabbed her hand and led her inside the large reception hall. "Besides, my parents agreed that you should come."

"I still don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Hn. You owe me, remember?" he murmured. "Even if I did say that I should be the one apologizing."

"Come to think of it," she stopped and looked at him. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He eyed her for a moment, before looking down and pocketing his hands.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm still a bit hesitant to tell you." He said. "Maybe I'm a little scared of what your reaction might be."

She blinked, and then lowered her head as well. "I get it."

"..?"

"It's either you plan on breaking up with me-"

"No, that's not it."

"So it's the other option," she said, looking up at him. "You're already a Hunter, aren't you?"

He brought his hands out and placed one against her cheek, while the other had grabbed her hand.

"And when I told you to not become one, you can't because you're already one…"

"Sakura," he sighed and shut his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I-"

"Te-me!"

They pulled away from each other and looked towards the entrance where Naruto and Hinata stood, waving at them.

"Hurry it up!" he yelled.

Sasuke muttered a few cursed words under his breath and led Sakura to the entrance, where Naruto stood, wearing a black tux yet with an orange button-up shirt underneath, tie missing. Next to him was Hinata, wearing a lavender halter dress, her hair in a half up-do.

"Wow Hinata, I love your dress!"

"Thanks Sakura, I like your look."

The four teens entered the reception hall, stopping as soon as they reached the very front and sat down at the right part of the stage.

"I can see why the three of you have been absent," Sakura commented, eyeing the multiple red and white cloths that decorated the area, and how there were a lot of chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, a big one on the center. On each table, there were two white roses and one red rose in the center, and she couldn't help but ask why the theme was white and red.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You know how DAH is owned by the Uchiha clan, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, their colors are white and red, specifically the fan." He pointed at the wall the stage was against at, and Sakura saw the said fan on the center, encased by a shuriken. "That's the symbol of DAH." Naruto said. "But that was in ancient times, but these days, we make use of crosses and chains."

"About that," She said. "I thought Hunters believed that the GIFT came from above, and therefore, crosses shouldn't be used? Guardians are the ones who are religious about it, right?"

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto who laughed nervously, while Hinata gave a small smile, yet her eyebrows looked as if she was worried over something.

"Did I miss anything..?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's actually what I wanted to explain to-"

Sasuke was cut off, yet again, when someone on the stage spoke through the microphone, catching everyone's attention.

It was only then did Sakura notice that there were a lot of people around, and that they all looked aristocratic, noble, or basically, filthy rich! She felt really out of place…

"Today is a special day for the youngsters," the man on the stage spoke, and Sakura turned her attention to him, observing how he had a lot of lines on his face, a sign of old age, and he looked to be around late forties or early fifties. "And I'm pretty sure there are parents and elders who are proud of them."

Sakura looked around, spotting Naruto grinning at a couple who appeared to be his parents. His father waved back with a polite smile, while his mother waved like crazy and had a huge grin. Obviously Naruto's looks came from his father, but his personality was from his mother. She then glanced at Hinata, seeing her smiling over at a man who appears to be her father, who smiled proudly and next to him must be Hinata's little sister, who looked kind of bored, yet she chose to smile at Hinata.

She even spotted Haku with Kakashi at another table, and a few more people she didn't know, so she glanced at the table she sat on with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata, only to find other new faces.

"Sasuke," she tugged on his sleeve, so he looked at her. "Are you guys going up the stage later? Because it would be awkward if I would be left sitting here alone…"

He inwardly cursed at the realization. "We have to, but I'll stay behind."

"Huh? No, this is-"

"It's fine." He smiled slightly at her. "I brought you here, so it's my fault."

"But…" she sighed when he squeezed her hand. "Okay, I appreciate it."

"Hn." He smirked. "Don't think I'm doing this for free."

She giggled and shook her head, leaning to him to kiss his cheek. "Whatever you say."

A few more minutes later, Naruto sat upright when the man on the stage finally finished his speech and told them to enjoy the meal.

"Finally." Naruto murmured, yawning. "I swear teme, Madara can be a drag when he says his speeches."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sasuke said, eyeing the plate of food served to them by the waiters. "Dobe, are you going to be able to eat?"

Naruto scrunched up his face. "Spinach salad? Ew."

"Hn." He sighed and leaned back. "I know what you mean."

"But it's good." Hinata said, eating her salad. "Right Sakura?"

"Yeah, you guys should try it."

"I did," Sasuke cringed. "And I didn't like it."

"I won't bother," Naruto said. "I hate the smell."

Hinata sighed and took the plate from him, earning a big grin from Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was eyeing her, as if silently telling her to take his share, so she shook her head slightly and smiled, before taking his serving and transferring it to her plate.

The main course came, and this time, Naruto had a huge smile. "Now this is food!" he took his knife and cut his rib-eye steak to smaller pieces, the rest of them doing the same. Mashed potatoes were served, and a right amount of gravy was poured on it. A mix of carrots, corns, and peas were also served with it, and Naruto chose not to eat those.

"Is there any vegetable you eat except for potatoes?" Sakura asked the blonde, unable to finish her meal.

"Sure, the ones in ramen."

She sighed and eyed her plate, only managing to eat half of the mashed potato and steak, but was able to finish the mixed veggies. "I'm already full." She grinned at Sasuke, who raised a brow at her, before getting what she meant, so he smirked and gave a nod, so she smiled. But instead of transferring the contents, she fed him her share instead.

Later on, dessert came, and Sakura was delighted to find a slice of strawberry cheesecake and three baby scoops of vanilla ice cream on a martini glass, poured with a shot of espresso.

"Hn. You want this?" Sasuke offered his cheesecake to her, and she pouted at him. "What?"

"How can you not like this?"

"I hate sweets." He glanced at the ice cream. "I can tolerate this one though."

"Hmph. You're making me fat." She murmured.

"You look fine."

Sakura sighed and forked a piece of his cheesecake, and then had it in front of his face. "Try it." She said sternly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

He twitched a bit, but complied, cringing when his throat felt the sugary taste of the cake.

"Well?"

"You eat it."

"You're hopeless."

As soon as everyone was finish eating, the same man came back up, and Sakura was a bit startled when wine glasses were set on their table, and a waiter had asked if she wanted red wine or white.

"Um…" She flushed and looked at Sasuke who asked for red, and then looked towards her. "I… well…"

He smirked, knowing that she was a newbie at the alcohol department. "Give her white."

The waiter nodded, and then poured the white wine on Sakura's glass, before leaving to tend to the other people on the table.

"Don't you drink on special occasions?" he had asked her.

"I'm only seventeen, twenty-one is the legal age in Japan."

"I said special occasions."

"Okay, fine, no."

"Hn. Then this is your first time."

Madara cleared his throat to get the attention as a waiter handed him a glass of red wine. "Well, then, let's toast to this occasion, it's almost time for Ascension to arrive."

They all raised their glasses and drank their wine, Sakura taking a small sip and cringing at the taste.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, seeing her eyeing the glass.

"Does it taste this bad?"

"No, you're just not used to it." He offered her his glass. "Why don't you try this?"

She took it from him and also had the same reaction, and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You did that on purpose!"

He shrugged and took the glass back from her while she gulped down her water to wash off the taste, suddenly feeling a little light-headed. "I'm going out for some fresh air…"

"I'll go with you."

"No," she placed a hand on his shoulder, and he was startled that she had a strength he didn't know she possessed. "You're needed here for… Ascension, was it? Right." She gave a nod at that. "Besides, I'll only be gone for five minutes, ten at the latest if ever I find the stars pretty." She grinned sheepishly and got up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him and then left, leaving her purse behind, and Hinata offered to look after it, since there might be girl things there that a guy should not see that would make the girl flush with embarrassment.

* * *

Sakura swayed a bit as she walked, since her head suddenly felt heavy, and she decided to lean against the bark of a tree that was decorated with lights, illuminating the place further.

"Whew…" she closed her eyes. "Maybe I should have agreed to Sasuke's offer of coming with me." She sighed and opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry as she shook her head a bit, which was a big mistake since it only added to her migraine. "I even left my phone…" she muttered, planning on asking Sasuke if she could go home earlier. "But…" she remembered that this was a special night to him, to them, and she managed a small smile, feeling great that he had asked her to be here with him for this event. With another sigh, she pushed herself against the tree and tried to walk back to the reception hall properly, only her headache had worsen, and she fell to her knees at the pain, her teeth gritted as she began to sweat. _"What the heck is wrong with me?!" _she panted a bit as she tried to get back up, but the pain of her headache only caused her to fall back, and she was even feeling a little back pain too.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up with a clouded gaze at a man in a tux who looked down at her nonchalantly, before breaking into a grin.

"I see… a newbie."

"W-what..?" she asked weakly.

"But before you turn completely," he bared his fangs. "I'll feed on your blood, because I'm craving for it." He brought her up against the tree and leaned his nose to her neck, his tongue licking his lips at the scent of her blood within the skin, and at how fast her pulse rate was. "You smell delicious." He murmured, giving a light flick of his tongue on her neck, finding a good spot where he could suck her blood. "It's a shame that my bloodlust struck tonight, and you happen to be here, I would have loved to turn you into my mate."

She narrowed her eyes despite her weakened state, and tried to glare at him. "I'm already taken, buster, so better let me go unless you want my boyfriend to kick your ass!"

"Oh? Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said smugly, smirking despite how her head throbbed painfully.

The man stiffened a bit, before narrowing his eyes that suddenly turned red. "You'll be dead by the time he finds out _I _was the one who killed you."

He threw her on the ground; causing a few strands of her hair to fall from the up-do she had a hard time perfecting. Next thing he did was to let his nails grow long and sharp, turning into claws as she slashed her shoulder, causing blood to spill, and his nose to twitch at the delightful smell.

"You're no ordinary human or newbie," He said, smirking. "Your blood, its scent is enough to drive, even myself, wild with the craving for blood."

"Rogues…" She murmured. "I can't believe how I started liking Death Angels like your kind…"

"My kind?" he chuckled. "I'm no Rogue," he slashed at the side of her stomach, making her cry out in pain at the somewhat deep gashes. "I'm a Guardian."

Sakura's eyes widened and she instantly turned to the man who laughed. She then recalled what Sasuke said about how she knew little about Death Angels, and what Guardians were also capable of doing.

"So, you have no idea then?" he straddled her and held onto her chin, making her face him. "Even Guardians would and could crave for blood; we don't always go by the rules."

"But… that's…"

"Don't worry," he leaned to her neck. "Unlike Rogues, we Guardians make the bite and sucking pleasurableto the victims, instead of bringing pain."

Before he could take a bite, a gunshot was heard, and Sakura heard the man cry out and roll off of her, holding onto his shoulder where blood seeped non-stop.

"That's enough Inabi."

Sakura felt relieved to hear her boyfriend's voice, but the migraine kept coming back, and even if she wasn't near to tears, her vision was still blurry and hazy.

"You've done enough." Sasuke said, walking over to Sakura and helping her up, the gun still aimed at Inabi. "You've disobeyed one of the council's rules - and that is punishable by death."

"S-Sasuke… sama…" he added the last part weakly as he got onto his hands and knees. "Please forgive me; I didn't know what I was doing! I was craving for blood, and she just happened to be there!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Rules are rules Inabi," he held Sakura tighter. "As an Uchiha, you should know that."

Sakura tried to stay conscious.

"_Uchiha..? Then, Inabi is an Uchiha? But… he's a Death Angel… Uchihas are Hunters, right?"_ she glanced at Sasuke who looked pained yet masked it with coldness. _"Sasuke, do you deal with this everyday..?"_

"N-no, Sasuke-sama! Please!"

Two men wearing suits appeared all of a sudden, and it would have shocked Sakura, if she didn't have a headache.

"We'll take it from here, Sasuke-sama."

"See to it then," Sasuke nodded once and looked down at his girlfriend. "And… tell my father what happened, if he asks of my whereabouts."

"Understood." And the two men took Inabi away, who was still pleading for mercy.

Sasuke then carried Sakura into his arms and looked at her worriedly, especially the blood that came from her wounds. "Are you okay?"

She gripped onto his clothing, also staining his suit in blood. "He was an… Uchiha…"

"Aa." He responded, walking briskly towards the Uchiha manor, and he was thankful that his father had decided to hold tonight's event near their home.

"He said he was a Guardian…"

Sasuke stopped, and then looked at her, who was worried over something.

"Are Death Angels really… killers?" tears began to spill from her eyes. "What about that Guardian who saved me..? What about sir Zabuza..?"

He remained silent and took her to his room, where he sat her down on his bed and got to work on treating her wounds.

"Sasuke…"

He looked up at her, feeling his heart clench upon seeing her tears.

"Do Death Angels… really kill? Do they live to murder..?"

"…No." He said, lowering his head. "Not all of them."

"Then, why?" she placed a hand on her head when her headache came back, and so did her backache, that she started to cry out. "S-Sasuke…"

"Sakura? Hey, what's wrong?" he got up and held her shoulders, mindful of the one which was wounded. "Sakura!"

She gripped onto his shirt and pulled back, making her lie down on her back with him on top. "It hurts..!" she yelled, and he noted the beads of sweat on her face, as well as her labored breathing. He recalled how she held onto her head and arched her back, meaning that those parts were painful, and he came to one shocking conclusion.

"Sakura…" he whispered, eyes wide, before narrowing. "Sakura, hey! Look at me!" he told her, but what she did instead had surprised him.

Her headache, backache, sweating, and panting were signs…

"Sakura…"

And the one thing which he hoped she wouldn't do to confirm his assumption was what she did last.

"…_You can't be…"_ he thought with his eyes half-closing while his brows creased. _"…How can you be a Rogue?"_

She had bitten his neck.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 8: Confession_

Ikichi blinked when Sasuke handed him a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"It's the CA uniform you lent me back then," he lowered his head. "I've already decided… what I have to do, what I have to be."

The teen looked up when the older man had placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled. "I understand, and honestly, I respect and admire your decision." He pulled his hand back. "I know how it must be hard for you, given the fact that your family owns DAH, and then your girlfriend has a father who happens to be the Captain of CA, DAH's rival."

"Aa…" Sasuke looked down again. "But I promise I won't let the rivalry get in-between Sakura and I. And I promise I won't let our differences ruin everything."

Another smile was what he received from Ikichi. "You…" he began. "Are like the son I never had."


	8. Confession

**Death Angel**

"I see… is she alright?"

"Aa," he replied, looking inside his room since he left the door slightly open. "She's fine, I just didn't think that a little bit of alcohol would make her drunk."

A sigh of relief escaped from Haruno Ikichi's lips. "Sasuke, I entrust her to you for the time being, since I'll be out for the rest of the day, and her mother might start to worry."

"I understand," Sasuke said. "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you."

And the two of them hung up.

Sasuke went back inside the room and closed the door, afterwards, tugged off his tie and placed it over the coat that hung on his computer chair. Next, he walked over to Sakura's sleeping form on the bed, clothed in a large shirt which he owned; her dress was washed and hung out to dry last night.

"Sakura…" he whispered, brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face, smiling slightly as she slept peacefully.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Confession**_

She stirred a bit, her eyes slowly opening as she yawned and sat up, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Her eyes widened, and she abruptly turned her head to see a smiling Sasuke seated on a chair, arms folded on the back rest where his chin was placed.

"You hungry or do you want to continue to rest?"

"What are you…" she paused, and eyed the room. "…What am I doing here?"

"You passed out last night," he grinned. "Naruto confessed that he had asked someone to spike the drinks yesterday, thus your headache."

She blinked and recalled last night's events, and then realized what had really happened.

"I bit you!"

He raised a brow.

"I… I was attacked by a Guardian who happens to be an Uchiha and you shot him and… and…!"

"Sakura," he called. "Relax, that was probably just a dream." He shrugged. "And… you bit me?" he sounded amused.

She quickly eyed his neck to check, seeing no bite mark. "But…" she then glanced at her left shoulder, seeing no wound, and then raised the shirt she wore, (Sasuke didn't seem to mind the skin, or her flat tummy) seeing no injury. "You mean… I dreamt everything?"

He shrugged. "Probably," he muttered. "Some of my father's men were patrolling the area, and they found you, passed out on the ground." he smiled slightly. "Good thing they recognized you."

"S-sorry," She murmured. "I interrupted your Ascension."

"Don't worry about it." He got up from his chair and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "What's important is that you're alright." And she smiled.

"Your hair…"

"Hm?" He raised a hand to his head. "What's wrong with it?"

She giggled. "I like your style that way," she raised a hand to brush off some of his bangs. "It's parted from the right side instead of in the middle."

"That's how I style my hair," he shrugged. "On missions, my bangs completely hide my forehead. In school or any other day, it's parted in the middle. And for special occasions, specifically wherein I'm in formal attire, this is how I keep my hair."

"Does your spike ever go down?"

He smirked and shook his head. "It's stuck like that."

And she just laughed. "Um… hey," she looked down at her clothes. "Who dressed me up?"

"Don't be mad, I did."

"Y-you s-saw..?"

"I didn't see you completely nude, alright?" he laid down, pulling her with him. "For now, just get some rest."

Sakura didn't feel like arguing back, so she just wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, using his chest as a pillow as he smiled slightly at her and also dozed off.

* * *

"So tell me more about what happened last night?"

"What else is there to tell?"

"Oh come on Sakura!"

"Fine, fine."

"Yes!"

"Well…" Sakura began. "I remember being attacked by a Guardian, but it was probably just a dream," she shrugged. "Sasuke told me I passed out, and there weren't any evidences of me biting him or – Ino! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it when you said _biting him_, and if you don't mind me asking, where did you bite him..? If you did that is…"

"I thought I did, and well, I bit his neck."

Ino whistled, and then grinned. "Marking your man now? And to think you two might end it just because of a silly admiration you have for a certain Guardian."

"I know, I was stupid…" she grunted. "And I guess I owe you a thank you for making me see the light."

"That's what I'm here for," Ino said smugly. "And speaking of, I think I see lover boy over there."

Sakura turned to where Ino was looking at, spotting Naruto, Haku, Hinata, and Sasuke seated at one of the many tables of the food court.

"Let's go say hello!"

"W-wait! I think they're busy!"

"Bah! Sasuke's never busy when it comes to you! Except when he was helping out with their meeting..? Gathering..? What was it?"

"Ascension."

"Right, that." She turned to the four teens and grinned. "Hey guys!"

Naruto looked up from his burger, and waved enthusiastically. Hinata smiled at them, and Haku nodded, while Sasuke turned to them, looking blank as always, yet he soon smirked when he saw Sakura.

"Mind if we join you?" Ino asked, pulling Sakura.

"Not at all." Haku stood up to offer his seat as he grabbed two more, Ino thanking him while she forced Sakura on the chair next to Sasuke.

"So, why were you guys absent huh? And it's funny that all four of you are here in the mall on a Saturday…"

"DAH stuff." Naruto replied. "And after the four-day – rather, five - absence, we were finally given a break today after last night."

While they talked, Sasuke turned to Sakura who looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled a bit, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I'm fine, I'm no longer experiencing any random headaches – that must have been some alcohol Naruto used."

"Aa," he smirked. "He did that last year to Haku's batch."

"Really?" he gave a nod, so she giggled. "By the way, my parents said thanks for taking care of me."

"It's really no problem," he shrugged. "Are you sure you're really okay?"

She looked at the group, and then at him. "Do you mind… taking this elsewhere?"

He got up, so she did as well, catching the four people's attention.

"Sorry, I'm feeling a little dizzy again." Sakura lied, holding onto her head. "Do you guys mind keeping Ino company? She really wanted to go to that sale at the department store."

Naruto groaned, Haku just shook his head, silently saying he didn't mind, while Hinata gave a nod, indicating that she understood.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled lightly, and then closed her eyes a bit as Sasuke placed a hand on her back.

"Aww… Sakura..!" Ino pouted, but sighed. "Take better care of yourself."

"Yeah, I will Ino, and sorry."

She waved it off.

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura gave a nod as he led her away.

* * *

As soon as she buckled her seatbelt, he started the engine and warmed it up for a few moments first, before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Does your head really hurt?"

"No." She smiled. "But I needed a good excuse."

"Hn." He drove down the road, not really sure where to go, but he took long routes to avoid traffic, and so that they have enough time to talk things over. "Alright, spill."

She looked ahead of her, a small frown on her face. "Honestly, I'm terrified."

"Of what..?"

"When you took me home this morning, I felt sleepy, and when I did sleep, I kept dreaming of blood, people's deaths, and a lot more things…" she looked at him. "Sasuke, what's wrong with me..?" he didn't answer, so she continued. "Ever since Ascension last night, I've been acting… pretty weird…" she shut her eyes. "I woke up from a nightmare a while ago, I even sensed something not there, and I feel as if I'm so paranoid that someone is watching me."

"…"

"Sasuke..?" she looked at him, a bit shaky due to his silence. "Say something, please…"

"I…" he began, only to trail off, his brows narrowing before he made a right turn, and then sped up.

"W-where are we-"

"You need to know something." He said. "But for now, just wait till we get there."

She eyed the scenery outside, seeing trees, and then fields, afterwards, nothing – no life.

"What..?"

"This place has been abandoned." He explained, slowing down when they came across a tall gate. "This is where my ancestors lived centuries ago."

She looked at him.

"And there's something I've been meaning to tell you, wanting to tell you, since the first few days I walked you home." He switched off the ignition of his car, and then got out, Sakura following suit. "And I think it's time I told you about it." He said. "Come on." He offered her a hand, and she took it, her fingers gripping onto him tightly as she heard the howling wind, and she shook when she heard voices. "S-Sasuke…"

"It's just the wind," He told her. "Believe me, I know what it feels like, but those aren't voices." He assured her, his black windbreaker sliding off of his right shoulder due to the gust. "You just think it is because this place seems creepy to you, after all, it's your first time to be here."

She nodded, and placed a hand on her chest, the other still gripping onto Sasuke's tightly as he opened the gate and led her inside.

Her eyes took in the gloomy atmosphere; saw how old indeed the grayish-black castle was. There were windows present, but they were all shattered or broken, and she shuddered as her imagination gave her images of seeing someone standing inside, staring at them, but Sasuke gripped onto her hand, making her look up at him to see him give a small smile, only for it to disappear when he looked back up front and have a solemn look.

Sasuke opened the wooden doors, and she took in the multiple dust and cobwebs the place had.

"Why are we here..?"

"There's something I want to tell you, and I don't want anyone else to hear it, or interrupt us." He said, turning to the left where a pathway was. They stopped at a foot of a small staircase made of stones, and he climbed the steps with her in tow, stopping as soon as he reached the top, where it led to another pathway. This time, the left side of it was a veranda that was secured by a banister reaching her tummy. She counted six steps before seeing a column connected to it, and then another six steps to find another column. She chose to look at the view, seeing the vast garden, thinking how beautiful it must have looked back in the past.

To their right was a wall with old portraits of people she did not know, yet their dark colored hairs and eyes told her that these were Sasuke's ancestors. Their portraits did not look scary to her, for their eyes were directed elsewhere.

One was on a horse that stood on its hind legs; the person riding it was giving out a battle cry. The next one was a woman seated on a chair, a smile on her lips as she kept her gaze on a bouquet of red and white roses. The other paintings consisted of families, kids, or elders – all their eyes indicating victory, determination, or happiness – but they were looking elsewhere, not at the one who looks at them from the real world.

She looked at Sasuke when he reached the end of the path, and he was eyeing a bigger portrait, the only one who had the person's eyes closed – but what caught her attention was the pair of black celestial wings sprouting from his back, and he held a sword, the pointed tip downwards, looking like the shape of a cross. The man's right hand gripped the handle of the weapon, while the left held onto a shield with a golden cross in the middle. Black feathers surrounded the man, some on the floor he floated on. He had messy black hair – his bangs somehow looking like it swayed with the wind, while the tips of his spikes followed suit.

"Who…"

"…Uchiha Shuiro (Shoo-ee-roh)." He answered. "The first Guardian Death Angel."

Her eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. "W-what..?"

"Years ago," He began, still eyeing the portrait. "War between Death Angels and humans began. People thought that these Death Angels only kill, and that they do nothing but drink the blood of mortals, just like vampires, only much deadlier." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Vampires could be killed by direct exposure to sunlight, if not, they can be stabbed to the heart with a stake, or perhaps a silver cross, and possibly with holy water, but Death Angels were different – they were like humans because they died like people, but they were enhanced."

His eyes closed halfway while still keeping his gaze on Shuiro's picture. "The Death Angels said that they would never kill anyone, but apparently, there were two types of them, and that was when Shuiro took responsibility by declaring himself a Guardian when there was a full moon."

Sakura trembled slightly, but she remained there to listen.

"It was no ordinary full moon though," Sasuke explained. "It was a red full moon, and they called it Ascension," he glanced at her, sensing her uneasiness. "That was the night he announced himself as a Guardian, the first Guardian in Death Angel history; he told his clansmen what Guardians must do: They were to protect the innocent, as well as wipe out the memories of the people who were attacked by Rogues, yet saved by Guardians."

He turned back to the painting. "Shuiro believed that Rogues were a breed of a pure blood Death Angel, a.k.a. Guardians, and human; since humans do not adapt well to a Death Angel's way of life, they turn into Rogues, kind of like modern day vampires that you hear people tell tales of – immune to sunlight, yet prone to hunger for blood." He smiled slightly, but it faded afterwards. "Rogues are still capable of feeling human that they end up loving an ordinary person, and another Rogue is born; Rogues born from a Guardian and a human are enhanced ones, and we've only figured this out lately." He admitted. "The ones who come from a Rogue and a Guardian still end up as Guardians, but a human and a Rogue, or a Rogue and another Rogue, results to untamed ones."

"Untamed..?"

"Normal Rogues; Shuiro fell in love with one," he paused for a moment. "Even if it was his duty to kill her after she attacked a human..."

"Did he..?"

"No," he said. "He found a way to pacify a Rogue – and that was to tame them."

"How?"

"He let her drink his blood." He lowered his head a bit. "Whether a Guardian is willing or unwilling, a Rogue will still be tamed once it drinks a Guardian's blood; however, some enhanced Rogues will find pleasure and delight from the taste, that they will suck the Guardian dry."

"Have Rogues attempted to..?"

"Yes, but they all failed, because Guardians have powers that Rogues do not have; they can stop time if they wish, but only for a maximum of two minutes, because it consumes too much of their energy. They can heal wounds, they can erase memories, they can move faster than humans, jump higher than anyone." He looked back up at Shuiro. "Guardians are capable of controlling any element, and they can also move objects at will, and if they wish to, they can read or manipulate the minds of those who have weak wills, and they can kill someone in an instant with just one look if they willed enough power – though the last part is only applicable to Rogues, not enhanced ones or humans; it's a technique called _Instant Death_."

"…And Rogues?"

"Enhanced Rogues are like a combination of Guardians and Rogues, only they have lesser abilities and skills. They can't perform Instant Death, nor can they stop time or erase memories. And of course, they do not have immunity for bloodlust." He stopped to catch his breath, before continuing. "Rogues, on the other hand, only move fast, jump high, have superhuman strength, as well as crave for blood."

"What if a Rogue falls for a human and ends up losing his sanity at one point due to his thirst for blood?"

"The amazing thing is…" He said. "Rogues do not attack their mates, even when thirsting for blood."

"And Guardians?"

"They crave for blood once in a while, but not to a point of attacking a human." He frowned. "Only Guardians with a weak will would."

Sakura remembered Inabi, and she lowered her head, afterwards, asked another question.

"If Guardians lust for blood, how do they satisfy their urge?"

"They drink from someone who is willing to give them his or her blood – namely families, friends, or mates."

"What happened to Shuiro and his lover?"

"Nothing bad happened," Sasuke explained. "Because he was able to tame her with his blood, I just wanted to tell you the story of Death Angels, as well as the story of my clan."

Her eyes widened at what he said. "...Sasuke, you're…"

He faced her, and she gasped when black celestial wings grew from his back, yet his eyes remained half-closed and calm.

"You're a Death Angel…" she whispered, placing her hands on her mouth.

"I'm a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro, I became a full-fledged Guardian during Ascension, the same day that you turned into a Rogue." He gave a soft and short laugh upon recalling the first day he arrived at school. "Do you remember when we made eye contact on my first day? I thought I sensed something in you, but since your powers then were still underdeveloped, I missed it."

"But… but you said…"

"I had to lie to you, because at that time, you weren't ready, but know this," his smile was replaced with a sad expression as his wings went back to hiding. "I really did plan on telling you everything, whether you're a Rogue or not."

She shook, still taken aback by the sudden confession, by the sudden knowledge of facts. She shut her eyes tight and turned around; her eyes opening wide when she felt his arms around her, his nose and mouth on her right shoulder. "Don't…" he whispered, his voice sounding strained, desperate. "Don't leave."

Her eyes softened, and tears began to fall, while her hands lowered to her sides.

"I'm being selfish, I know," He said. "But… I love you," he whispered. "I healed your cut on the night you invited me for dinner, when you were in-charge of cooking."

She remembered that – how could she forget the way he licked her blood and wound? The band-aid was probably just to hide the fact that he healed it.

"And when I saved you from two Rogues, the second one died in an instant after I looked at him – and… Instant Death is a specialty of mine, because I can even kill a Guardian if I really wanted to."

She could never forget about that either – he almost lost his life saving her. But as for the Instant Death part, it made her scared, but it also made her feel safe when she's with him.

"Kakashi is a Guardian as well, and so are Naruto, Hinata, and Haku." He explained. "However, Hinata and I have a higher position than they do, except since Death Angels originated from the Uchiha clan, well, I'm kind of their leader. Kakashi just acts as our boss when in a team." He paused for a few seconds, and then continued. "I was the Guardian who saved you twice, I just couldn't tell you back then when I heard you tell Ino about how you felt, it was then did I think about telling you the truth."

She held in her sobs, wanting to listen some more.

"You're a Rogue, but you're just a late bloomer, and you craved for blood at that time, that's why you bit me, but since I'm a Guardian, you're tamed."

She lowered her head.

"You felt as if someone was watching you… that was me, because I wanted to make sure you were alright, and that I can be there if you need someone."

He breathed in for a while and exhaled it out softly.

"Sakura," he murmured. "I… want you to stay with me, I don't… want you to leave, I don't want you to go."

And she broke into tears as she turned around. "How can you think that way..?" she said. "How can you think that I'll leave?" she cried.

She only turned her back to him because she didn't know how to react or what to do, and he took it the wrong way, but she couldn't blame him.

"I told you, Sasuke." She leaned her forehead to his. "I already told you that I love you." She pulled away. "Don't ever doubt that…"

"Sakura…" his gaze turned elsewhere. "Everything will be different from now on, especially after I just told you this…"

"I don't care."

"You… you have to be sure about this, you won't be able to back out…"

She smiled. "Just earlier, you were the one telling me not to leave your side…" she intertwined their fingers. "How do you finalize being each other's mates?"

He stared at her for a moment, before leaning in to kiss her lips, her eyes automatically closing as he soon moved to her neck, and she got the idea.

"This might hurt," he said against her skin, licking the flesh lightly. When she nodded, he bit her, and she flinched, but as soon as he drank some of her blood, she relaxed in his arms and held him, recalling what Uchiha Inabi had said last night about how Guardians make the person feel the pleasure when their blood is sucked, in contrast to Rogues who make their victims feel pain.

And she wondered if she had hurt him that night after she drank some of his blood.

"Did you get hurt last time..?" she asked.

"No," he murmured, pulling away and licking off the rest of her blood that stained her skin, before healing the puncture wounds. "Guardians are immune to the pain of being bitten by the person they least expect to be a Rogue."

"So I've been tamed by you?" she asked, leaning onto him. "I did drink your blood, right?"

"Aa, but you have to drink mine again to seal the deal." She looked hesitant, so he took out a kunai from the holster attached to the back of his pants' waistline, and traced a light cut at the side of his neck; the wound shallow, but deep enough to let blood seep out.

The scent of his blood made her eyes go wide, and she looked at him as he tilted his head to the side to expose his neck to her, so she leaned in, licked the trail of blood, before placing her mouth over the cut to drink his blood.

His eyes closed, and his grip around her tightened due to the feeling of bliss as she gave one last lick.

"Is that all we have to do..?" she asked in a soft voice, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It seems… too short of a ritual."

He healed his cut, and then caressed her left cheek with his right hand, making her look up at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before kissing her, and he moved to press her back against a pillar.

"No," he answered her question once he moved to her neck. "It's not over." He whispered, and she knew what they had to do to finalize it, and she had to blush at the idea of him being her first. "But…" he pulled away a bit, and leaned his forehead against hers. "If you're not ready, then-"

"Shhh."

He opened his eyes to look at her when she placed a finger against his lips, and she had a small smile. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, where she pushed off his jacket, removing it from him to reveal a dark grey shirt, and he got the message – especially when she had tucked out his shirt and unbuckled his belt, doing all of these while kissing his lips.

"There's no turning back." He said against her ear while pulling down her white skirt.

"I know."

Her eyes closed when he kissed her neck after removing her denim jacket.

She pulled off his shirt and belt before leaning in to kiss him again, while his hands moved underneath her lavender sleeveless top, finding the clasp of her bra on her back.

"I love you." She breathed out.

"I love you too."

* * *

Ikichi narrowed his eyes at the four men who stood before him in his office. "Would you like to repeat what you just said?"

They all stood at attention as one spoke: "Sir, Uchiha Sasuke is a Guardian Death Angel, he must, at all costs, be captured by CA."

The Captain of CA stood up while slamming his hands on his desk, making the four men jump a bit, yet they managed to hide it.

"Sir, this is not a lie."

"Do not," Ikichi said. "I repeat, do NOT interfere with my daughter's life." He said angrily. "And don't you dare accuse someone who has been taking proper care of my daughter as our enemy."

"But sir-"

"Leave! Now!" he ordered, and they all saluted before leaving.

Ikichi sighed and walked over to the window of his office, hands behind his back as he looked at the scenery of the outside world. Next, he glanced at the picture of his wife and daughter on his desk, before walking out of his office and into a bio lab, where two lines of cylinder shaped glasses formed on his right and left, the middle was a pathway that led to another door.

As he walked towards it, his eyes glanced at the men and women inside the tubes that contained neon green liquid, oxygen masks on their noses and mouths for breathing, bubbles forming from bottom to top like carbonated drinks.

"What's the update?" he asked a scientist who came from the room he was heading towards.

"We still don't know why the powers of Death Angels die along with them after death, but we managed to discover something."

"And that is..?"

The scientist led the way to one of the hydro capsules, where a man was contained.

"So, what's with this Rogue?" Ikichi asked, wondering what could be important.

"He is an enhanced Rogue." The scientist said, smirking. "Records state that he refuses to kill, but Rogues, when thirsty, cannot stop themselves."

"Tell me more about this particular Rogue, Karin."

She brought the clipboard she held onto up to her face and read the descriptions. "His name is Juugo, one of our teams discovered him in the mountains, living as a hermit, but he ended up having a lust for blood and attacked the team. Thankfully, they managed to stop Juugo from killing."

"What's so interesting about an enhanced Rogue?" Ikichi tapped the glass, and Juugo's eyes suddenly opened, causing the Captain to take a step back upon seeing the bloodshot eyes of the Rogue.

"An enhanced Rogue is part Guardian." She answered. "As we all know, Guardians are pure-blooded Death Angels, and once they mate with a human, a Rogue is born, but not just any ordinary Rogue, but an enhanced one." She tapped the glass once with her pen. "Juugo is an example."

"Who… are his parents?"

"Unknown." Karin said. "But the Guardian happens to be his mother, DNA tests show how dominant the female characteristics were, meaning Juugo's eyes and hair color came from his mother, but we can't get a clear image of who she is," she bit her lower lip when Ikichi looked at her. "Meaning we discovered something else," she looked at the Captain. "Guardians, when they die, only those who are related to them, or those who made an impression to impact someone, will remember their existence."

"Get someone to use a Brain Memory Scanner (BMS) for Juugo."

"Negative," Karin said. "The BMC doesn't work on him, because he doesn't know his parents – we can only assume that as soon as he was born, they were gone."

"Great." Ikichi gritted his teeth, but sighed. "And what about the Guardian we caught?"

Karin looked at the door that led to another room, the room where she came from. "She has a strong will to overcome the drugs; Asuma is currently trying to persuade her."

"See to it then." Ikichi walked off, taking out his phone that had a light blinking on the side non-stop, alerting him that he had a new message. He opened it and read his daughter's message.

The time he received it was two hours ago, and he remembered that she was with Ino at the mall.

_Hey dad! I'm supposed to be at the mall with Ino, but Sasuke and his friends were there too. I guess by now you know that I'll be going with him, and right you are! He's going to tell me about his family's history, and it might take a while, so don't wait up! Besides, I know you're not going to refuse, since you trust him and all. Anyway, love you dad!_

Though he didn't want his daughter using shortcuts in sending messages, he just smiled at the message, dismissing what the four soldiers earlier told him about Sasuke being a Death Angel. There was no way his daughter's boyfriend would be a blood-thirsty monster, there was no way a guy like that, who protected Sakura with his life, would be someone who takes away lives.

* * *

Her body tensed, but eventually relaxed when he kissed her lightly. "Do you still want to..?"

She gave a nod, her eyes opening halfway to meet his as their breaths mingled.

He gave a small smile, and then leaned down for another kiss, before pulling out and going back inside of her, and she groaned against his lips, her grip around him tightening, and when he felt her relax again, he repeated the process of pulling out and pushing in, did this for a few more times, with her letting him set the rhythm for both of them, until he pulled away from their lip lock and they both gasped out after reaching the climax at the same time.

Tired and sweaty, he pulled out and dropped to her side as they both tried to catch their breaths.

He smirked when she moved to snuggle closer to him, and he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm happy..?"

"After what we did," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "We're officially mates, and that means we have a deeper connection - a deep sense of empathy for each other." He closed his eyes afterwards. "If you're happy, I can tell; if you're in danger, I will know. Something like that." She giggled, so he asked again. "What are you so happy about?"

"This," she answered, closing her eyes. "Everything." She murmured, bringing up his arm that was around her waist, and she held onto his hand and brought it near her lips as she smiled. "It's cold out here, but it's so warm right now."

"Hn." He opened his eyes halfway and leaned his nose to hers. "Did I hurt you too much?" he asked with concern evident in his tone of voice.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time Sasuke."

"How should I know?" he defended. "I'm not a girl, and I sure as hell haven't done this before."

She laughed, and their eyes met, not caring if they lay on their clothes.

"What?" he asked; amused at how she stared at him.

"At least I know it's real," she murmured, kissing his lips lightly. "I know that this is real, that you're real." She made a move to hover over him.

"Aa." He responded, raising his left hand to touch her cheek, feeling how warm it was. "So, do you want to go home yet?"

She smiled and shook her head, before leaning down to kiss his lips, while her hands started to wander his body once more, and he somewhat knew what she wanted.

Unfortunately, a ringing sound caused them to pull apart, and Sasuke reached out to grab his phone and flip it open to answer the caller, while Sakura just shrugged and wrapped her arms around him.

"What?"

"Teme!"

Sasuke frowned. "Dobe."

"You've got to get back to HQ! Kakashi – he's going hysterical!"

The young Uchiha raised a brow, and then he heard Hinata tell Naruto to give her the phone, so now, it was the Hyuuga heiress he was talking to.

"Sasuke-nii,"

"What's wrong with Kakashi being… hysterical?"

Hinata bit her lower lip from the other line, before answering Sasuke's questions. "No, he's not hysterical."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"He went berserk after finding out his mate's disappearance."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sat up, making Sakura let go. "What happened?"

"Your father sent a team to infiltrate a hideout for enhanced Rogues, but on the way, they were ambushed; one Guardian was captured, five are in need of medical attention, and two were killed."

"And Kakashi just found out it was his mate who was captured?"

"Yeah…"

"Hn." He clicked his tongue and glanced at Sakura who looked worriedly at him. "Get someone to locate her, I'll be there soon." And he hung up. "Kakashi's partner was taken."

"By who?" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"I don't know," he lowered his head. "He isn't in his right state of mind to locate her properly."

"Guardians can do that?"

"Only to their respective mates." He got up and pulled on his lower garments, Sakura picking up her undergarments, shirt, skirt, and jacket, putting them all on as fast as she could, afterwards, she slipped on her black socks and brown boots.

Sasuke's phone rang once more just as soon as he finished buckling his belt, preventing him from wearing his shirt and jacket.

Sakura tried to look elsewhere besides his topless form.

"Hello?" he answered, pocketing his left thumb as he stood tall, head slightly lowered while listening to the caller speaking. "She's fine, don't worry." He glanced at Sakura, who tilted her head to the side. "Alright, I just have something to do first, thanks." He hung up afterwards. "Your father invited me to join your family for dinner."

She only smiled.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled, punching the nearby wall. "Damn it all!"

"Kakashi, you've got to stop!" Naruto yelled.

He and Haku held onto the older man, but he trashed about to get them off of him.

"Sir Kakashi, please!" Hinata cried out, her voice surprisingly loud and demanding. "Calm down! We can't find her unless you remain calm!"

He glared at her, and she was taken aback.

Naruto furrowed his brows and held Kakashi back when he took a step towards Hinata.

"What do _you_ know, Hinata?" Kakashi growled, his left eye showed how wild the Sharingan wheel spun – a specialty that only Death Angels born from the Uchiha family has. "I've already lost my best friend, Obito, years ago! His mate, Rin, was killed with their unborn baby because I failed to protect her like I promised! And now… now someone took Kurenai!"

"Kakashi, pull yourself together!" Naruto forced him to the ground, but got pushed back when the silver-haired man had gotten back up, fists clenched.

"None of you can ever understand that pain!"

"That's enough, Kakashi!"

He stood, rigid, afterwards, turned his head slightly to see Itachi with a glare, his eyes red.

"You need to calm yourself if you wish to locate Kurenai!"

A twitch, and Kakashi was about to lash out again, but the door of the room they were in opened, and everyone looked to see Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing there.

"Mikoto-sama." Haku and Naruto knelt down on one knee, heads lowered, while Hinata gave a small bow.

The Uchiha matriarch stepped inside, the two teens following closely behind.

"Fugaku is currently leading an elite team of Guardians to investigate the scene where Kurenai disappeared." Her eyes narrowed at Kakashi. "So please do not think that we have no idea how hard it is for you right now – think about the two women who are mourning for the lost of their mates!"

"None of you know what I'm currently going through, what I've been going through…" Kakashi murmured.

When a Death Angel – whether Rogue or Guardian – has gone berserk, reasoning would take time, or perhaps be useless.

"None of you will ever know!" he spread his legs apart and had his right palm pointed downwards, afterwards, their ears picked up the sound of crackling lightning, and Sasuke knew what Kakashi was about to do. "If none of you will get out of my way, then I'll have to kill you!" he rushed towards Mikoto, and Sasuke quickly advanced in-between his mentor and mother, performing the same attack as Kakashi's, only on his left hand, and he had it clash against Kakashi's, Mikoto moving to shield Sakura while Haku and Naruto blocked Hinata, whereas Itachi ducked to avoid any vital injuries from the sudden impact and surge of both lightning attacks.

As soon as the blinding light faded, they all looked to see the result, seeing Sasuke seated on the floor while holding onto his left arm, while Kakashi had fallen on his back. Both of them were breathing hard, and some parts of their clothes were torn.

"Ch." Sasuke flinched at the tingle he felt on his arm, since his teacher had managed to hit him there. _"Despite my rank outnumbering him, his Lightning Edge is still stronger." _He glanced at Kakashi, watching as he slowly sat up, but fell back down. _"But at least I managed to stop him, and avoided hitting him on his chest – that would have been bad."_ He glanced at Kakashi's right shoulder, where he directed his attack at.

"Sasuke!"

He looked to his side to see Sakura kneel down next to him, hands hesitating to touch his injured arm, but she still slowly and carefully held it, and he flinched from the pain.

Her eyes flashed with utmost concern.

"It's alright," He told her. "I can heal it."

Itachi walked over to Kakashi and helped him sit up.

"You numbed me." Kakashi spoke, directing the words to Sasuke, who looked up at him. _"He didn't make a direct hit, but instead, pressed his palm over my shoulder to send the electric surge all over my body, thus, minimizing my movements." _His eyes softened at his used-to-be pupil. _"My own attack was used against me."_

"Hn." He smirked slightly. "Knowing you when you're losing it, you don't listen to reason – so shocking and numbing you were the only options."

"You take after me in terms of berserk mode as well."

"Can't argue with that." Sasuke flinched again. "Calm yet?"

"Sort of."

"Good." He healed his left arm and stood up with Sakura's assistance. "Now, try and locate Kurenai."

* * *

A yawn escaped from his lips as he stared at the dirt beneath him.

"Bored?"

"Obviously." He said, grunting. "What's taking Orochimaru?"

"Relax Kisame, he's coming, he just needed to review the rookies."

Kisame snorted. "Come _on _Sasori! All they have to do is make a fuss and force the brat to reveal himself!"

"We made a deal with CA's four soldiers, this has to work perfectly."

"Bah. Those four… it's hard to understand their motives."

Sasori gazed up at the moon. "They only want things to remain as they were."

"What? Non-existent DAH remains enemies with CA?" Kisame laughed. "They are only betraying their own blood."

"As we are," Sasori reminded. "We may be a different type than Guardians, but we are all Death Angels."

"But they don't see us as that."

The two looked up when Orochimaru had spoken, a sinister grin forming on his lips. "Those four _soldiers _hated the idea of killing their own kind, and now, they wish to separate Death Angels from humans, even when they themselves joined the humans' side." He snickered. "The irony – it's too rich." He calmed himself down for a moment. "And they still believe that CA is experimenting on Death Angels for the sake of peace? Doubt it."

Sasori raised a brow while Kisame scratched his head. "Peace?" they echoed.

"CA's _real_ aim is to transfer the abilities of Death Angels into their own, without having to turn into Rogues, and those four were told that it would keep the peace." Orochimaru grinned. "Their General is smart enough to not tell the soldiers the truth; even the Captain, that blasted Haruno Ikichi, thinks that it's for the sake of ending a war."

"I take it you're a friend of the General." Kisame concluded.

"As well as the Head Council of Guardians."

Sasori smirked and shook his head. "Who knew… three leaders of three different organizations are actually allies."

"And the three of us will rule both races, and you two can do what you wish." He gave out an evil laugh, and Sasori and Kisame couldn't help the smirks on their lips.

* * *

"Sasuke…"

He glanced at her, before switching off the engine of his car and leaning back for a while, sighing silently and closing his eyes.

"How are we-"

"Stay out of it." He told her, eyes opening halfway, but not meeting hers. "Your parents can't know what I told you, and I don't want your father to feel as if you betrayed him by hiding the truth, keep living as if you have no idea of my true identity."

"What about Kurenai?"

He remained silent for a moment, before deciding to look at her. "I'll figure out a way, so, don't worry."

"Okay…"

After getting out of the car, he undid the first two buttons of his black long-sleeved shirt out of habit. They headed towards the front door, and before Sakura could ring the doorbell - having left her key earlier - her mother had already opened the door.

"I was wondering when I'll be seeing you again." She told Sasuke.

"Mom," Sakura groaned. "You just saw him last night, and this morning when he took me home…"

"Well, it felt too long." Kasumi said with a laugh, afterwards, ushered them in, making them sit down on the couch first before disappearing into the kitchen, and soon after, Ikichi came out.

"Sakura, your mother needs your assistance."

The pink-haired teen rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep my boyfriend all to yourself again and talk about Death Angels." She got up and shrugged. "I understand…"

Sasuke held back a smile when Sakura had said that and received a pat on the head from her father.

"Sir…" Sasuke stood up. "I have to return something to you."

"Hm?"

Ikichi blinked when Sasuke handed him a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"It's the CA uniform you lent me back then," he lowered his head. "I've already decided… what I have to do, what I have to be."

The teen looked up when the older man had placed a hand over his shoulder and smiled. "I understand, and honestly, I respect and admire your decision." He pulled his hand back. "I know how it must be hard for you, given the fact that your family owns DAH, and then your girlfriend has a father who happens to be the Captain of CA, DAH's rival."

"Aa…" Sasuke looked down again. "But I promise I won't let the rivalry get in-between Sakura and I. And I promise I won't let our differences ruin everything."

Another smile was what he received from Ikichi. "You…" he began. "Are like the son I never had."

Somehow, Sasuke didn't think that it would be hard to do what he has to do – lying to Ikichi, the person who had given him his trust and acceptance.

"You seem… down?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head a bit. "Sorry, I was just…" he forced a small smile. "Taken aback by what you said."

"Well, I'm not lying." Ikichi chuckled. "I don't see a reason to not tell you the truth."

And he felt a lot worse after that was said.

"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi suddenly called out.

Ikichi replied with an "okay" and led Sasuke to the dining area.

* * *

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's what the boss said."

"You sure?"

"Positive." A smirk. "I can smell the blood."

"I can as well, and it's making my mouth water at the idea of power upon drinking it."

"Power, yes…"

The two snickered; afterwards, jumped out of the bush they were hiding in, and landed on a roof of a house.

"I can't wait…" the other said, scratching the roof. "I want his blood..!"

His companion did the same, but their impatience got the best of them, and they punched through the roof, alerting the people underneath it.

"What was that?"

"Calm down Kasumi." He stood up from his chair and eyed the roof. "Stay here, the three of you."

"But dad-"

"No buts Sakura!" Ikichi said, turning to Sasuke afterwards. "They would be safer if you stay with them, I'll go check upstairs."

Sasuke gave a nod, understanding Ikichi perfectly well.

The CA Captain pulled out a gun from one of the kitchen drawers, afterwards, slowly made his way out of the dining area, leaving Sasuke to make the two women crouch low in case the intruder decides to come in from the windows and get a good pounce on their standing form.

The teen then placed a finger against his lips, informing the two women to remain quiet, and they nodded at him.

Meanwhile, Ikichi climbed the stairs stealthily, eyes searching for any signs of movement, ears slightly twitching – aching to hear any noise.

The punching and scratching stopped, and Ikichi made a move to lean against the cemented wall, making sure his back was covered and nowhere near any windows or doors. He knelt down, eyeing the doors along the way that remained closed, and when the silence remained longer than he expected, he got up and walked back to the stairs, running as soon as he heard his wife and daughter scream.

He was surprised to see a full-grown Rogue's fangs on Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke!" Ikichi aimed his gun at the Rogue, but he turned to the left when another Rogue crashed through the window and slapped his arm, making him let go of the gun and tumble to the floor due to the force. "Damn it!" he cursed and scrambled back to his feet, the same time as Sasuke had managed to get rid of the greedy blood-sucker who attacked him.

"These aren't ordinary Rogues!" he told Ikichi, taking out a combat knife from his black combat boots and slashing it across the Rogue's chest. "They're enhanced level ones!"

"What?" Ikichi turned back to the Rogue that had attacked him, and he froze when it jumped in the air, ready to pounce on him.

"Dad!" Sakura cried out, feeling helpless.

Before the Rogue could land a blow on Ikichi, Sasuke had appeared before him all of a sudden and flipped his weapon so that the blade would be pointed outwards. When this was done, he caught the Rogue by stabbing it right through the heart for an instant kill.

It landed with a thud on the floor, him on top of it and pulling out the knife.

Sasuke took a deep breath in and exhaled soon after, calming down once he felt that the danger was over.

Kasumi and Sakura had sighed in relief, and they got back up and rushed to their respective lovers.

"Ikichi, are you alright?" Kasumi asked, helping her husband up since he had dropped to the floor out of relief. "I nearly felt my heart stop beating a while ago when that Rogue lunged at you."

"I know," Ikichi said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding onto. "I felt mine stop as well upon the sight of that thing." He looked at Sasuke who had stood up, but fell back down, his back hitting the wall next to him as he shut his eyes and flinched, his uninjured arm holding onto the other one. "He's hurt."

Sakura knelt down next to him and grabbed his arm gently, eyes watery when she caught sight of the two bite marks and how deep they were.

"I'm fine." He told her, seeing tears. "No need to cry."

"You're hurt," she whispered. "You're hurt badly!"

"Hn, I've had worse wounds before," he closed his eyes. "I'll live."

Ikichi and Kasumi made their way to the two teenagers. "You lost a handful of blood there." Kasumi commented, rushing to a cupboard where they kept a first aid kit. "We better get that treated." She took it out and walked back to them, pulling out a syringe.

"Aa…" Sasuke said, his vision slightly blurry.

"What's your blood type?" Kasumi asked, while Ikichi still kept his guard up in case there were still Rogues up and about.

"AB, why?"

"You'll need blood transfusion at this rate, and don't worry," she told him. "I'm pretty skilled in the field of medicine," she glanced at Ikichi. "I retired from being a doctor as soon as I got married."

Sakura leaned her forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, making him look at her.

"Thank you," She murmured. "I was supposed to be the target, but you took the attack for me."

"I'll be damned if anything happens to you."

Sakura's parents had to smile at that answer.

Before Kasumi could inject Sasuke, he quickly placed a hand on her wrist to stop her, and then he raised his head and narrowed his eyes, teeth gritting.

"What-"

"Rogues, they're everywhere." He made a move to get up, but Sakura stopped him.

"You're in no condition to-"

"I have to!" he told her. "These are enhanced Rogues, and they're coming!"

"I don't hear-" Ikichi never got the chance to finish, since about ten or more had crashed through the windows, all having wicked grins on their faces, fingernails already turned to claws, and eyes as red as blood.

"Prey…" One had said, licking his lips. "Fresh human blood," he said, eyeing Ikichi, who now held his gun. "But…" all the eyes of the Rogues shifted to Sasuke, and Sakura had a pretty good idea why, and Kasumi had stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, while Ikichi turned to the teenager, eyeing his wound. _"This is bad, they're attracted to his blood."_

"More importantly," the Rogue continued, stepping one step forward, giving off the impression that he was the leader of this pack. "Uchiha blood…" He snickered like a hyena, and took another step forward. "Blood that has power flowing within it…" he took another step, and Sasuke slowly got to his feet, still holding onto his wounded arm, his eyes glaring at the Rogue, daring it to take another step forward.

"Blood of a Hunter." One had commented, and the rest of the pack took a step forward, eager to feast. "Blood… pure-blood…"

Sasuke's eyes scanned their surroundings, and he counted more than ten Rogues.

"Ch." He knew that Ikichi would not like what will happen next, but with the way things have turned out, there wasn't much of a choice. "Go ahead." He spoke, surprising the three people he was with, and he walked three steps forward, not heeding Ikichi's warning. "Drink from it..." He raised his left arm, the one that was bitten previously, and he pulled the sleeve of his button-up shirt, making the eyes of the Rogues go wide with delight once they saw the pale flesh, and how the dark red blood had contrasted his skin, and it flowed freely out of his deep wound, dripping to the ground.

Some of the Rogues had eyed every drop that fell from his arm and down to the wooden floor; while some had their mouths begin to water from the sight of the bloody arm, while the leader kept his eyes on Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"Come and get it," and Sasuke smirked. "If you can." And his eyes shifted to Sharingan red, at the same exact moment that the Rogues jumped in, their leader standing frozen.

Ikichi, Kasumi, and Sakura yelled his name, but within seconds, all Rogues that had attempted to attack him soon dropped dead, and in less than a second, the leader of the pack had fallen as well.

"W…what…" Ikichi and Kasumi were at a loss for words, but Sakura immediately rushed to her boyfriend when he had closed his eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Sasuke, hey, Sasuke!" she called out, pulling him into her arms. "Talk to me, please."

He managed a small smile and opened his eyes, the color back to onyx. "I'm just drained." He told her. "I loss a lot of blood, and performing Instant Death on all Rogues took a toll on me."

Ikichi's ears twitched at the mentioned attack, and he froze once realization had hit him.

Humans can't withstand a bite of a Rogue, and surely, people can be impaled from an attack – it's the only reason why CA moves in teams, and why even Hunters have a group.

"_It can't be…" _he thought, recalling the four soldiers from earlier, who told him who Sasuke really was. _"No, no, he can't be!"_ he eyed Sasuke, seeing him unmoving but alive while in Sakura's arms. The girl was crying, telling the boy that he didn't have to do that, didn't have to risk so much for her sake, their sake. _"He… he can't… he can't be!" _

Ikichi always believed that Death Angels, whether Rogues or Guardians, can never sacrifice their own lives to save others; but here was one Death Angel, whom he believed to be a human, a Hunter; here was one Death Angel whom his wife adored, and whom his daughter loves so much. Here was one Death Angel named Uchiha Sasuke, the new student in Sakura's school who captured the attention of many, and the hearts of women, but had given his own heart to Sakura. Here was one Death Angel whom he let his guard down to, whom he last suspected to possess the GIFT, whom he had given his full trust into. Here was one Death Angel who had lied about his identity.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out. "We have to get you treated, now."

"I'm fine." He breathed out.

"_He's weak," _Ikichi thought. _"And he still refuses to heal himself?"_

"Sakura, enough," Kasumi told her. "Calm yourself." She turned to Sasuke, carrying with her the medic kit. "Let's see your arm."

"_Kasumi… there's no way she could have not noticed, she knows about Death Angels…"_

"It's fine." Sasuke said, but didn't put up a fight when Kasumi had injected him with Sakura's type O blood, and bandaged the wound.

"Let him heal it."

They all looked towards Ikichi who had a frown on his face.

"Dad-"

"Quiet, Sakura." He told her. "Kasumi, let the boy heal it."

The Haruno matriarch narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Don't even go there."

"You know as well as I do what he is." He seethed, and then glared at Sasuke. "Heal it."

Sasuke looked down for a moment, and then stood up slowly, his stance a bit off since he still felt drained.

"I know you can, _Uchiha_. Heal it, now!"

Without another word, Sasuke turned so that his body faced Ikichi, but still kept his head lowered.

"Well?"

He raised his left arm a bit, and then placed his right hand over the wound after removing the bandages. He concentrated whatever was left of his energy to the injury.

"Sasuke, don't!" Sakura told him, pushing his right hand away. "You're drained! If you carry on, you could pass out! Or worse, you could die!"

Ikichi's eyes widened - and he turned to Sakura after taking note of Sasuke's own surprised orbs. "Sakura… you…"

Sakura realized her outburst, but she chose not to regret it, and met her father's eyes. "Yes, daddy." She told him firmly. "I know who Sasuke is, he told me."

"And you still-"

"I love him!" Sakura cried out. "I love him…"

Kasumi watched her daughter with a small smile on her lips, though her eyes showed both sorrow and pride.

"So please…" Sakura begged, tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't hurt him, don't… don't-"

"He is a Death Angel! His kind kills! His kind wants nothing but human blood! His kind has no mercy!"

Kasumi lowered her head, unable to say anything, while Sakura made an attempt to answer back.

"Daddy, no!" she stepped in between her father and Sasuke. "He isn't like the Death Angels you believe to be! He-"

She was once again cut off, by her mate this time, for he had placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to the side in order for him to step forward and meet Ikichi's glare.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He began. "I am a direct descendant of the first Guardian Death Angel in history, and I turned into a full-fledged Guardian last night. I can also be called a Hunter because my fellow Guardians and I hunt for Rogues and eliminate them to prevent them from killing, as well as to prevent CA from knowing more." He lowered his gaze. "It pains us to have to kill our own kind, whether pure bloods or not, but it hurts us even more when we know that they are being experimented on." He closed his eyes. "Your team caught my mentor's mate, Yuuhi Kurenai, and from what he's sensing, she is having a hard time in dealing with the experiments; she is in pain with the drugs you injected her with, and she is on the brink of committing suicide if this keeps up." He looked at Ikichi. "This revelation changes everything, I know, but it doesn't mean that this has to end with us being enemies."

Ikichi narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, please."

"You lied to me, to my family, and you still have the guts to plead?" he clenched his fists. "My team captured her, for years we've wanted to get our hands on a Guardian! And now that we finally have one, you want us to-"

"Take me in her place."

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Sasuke, and then Ikichi, who was also taken aback by the answer.

"It's my way of apologizing," he explained. "And also…" he lowered his gaze. "Kurenai is of lower status, she cannot last long." He paused for a few moments, and eyed Ikichi. "But I'm from a direct line of Guardians, I'm a descendant of the first Guardian Death Angel – whatever it is you're trying to achieve, you can easily accomplish it if it's me in her place."

It was tempting; the idea of who he was, which line he came from, and the willingness he had – it was all tempting; but something held him back, and he wasn't sure what, wasn't sure why, but he knew he wouldn't accept this offer.

"Leave," he told the teen. "And never, ever, set foot in this place again." He narrowed his eyes. "I can't make you stay away from school, but I can prevent you from talking or being with my daughter." He turned his back. "Leave before I change my mind."

"But dad-"

"Silence, Sakura!" Ikichi turned to her with a glare. "You have also betrayed my trust! Do not even think that you can have a say in this matter!" he looked at Sasuke. "Leave – before I actually do something!"

"Sasuke, no…" Sakura grabbed his arm. "You don't have to, you don't…"

He held her hands and pushed them away gently. "I have to." He whispered, and walked off.

"Sasuke!" she called him, and he turned his head a bit to look at her. "Don't…" she begged, eyes filled with tears.

His heart clenched, but he still willed himself to smile a bit, tried to make the grin sincere. "Forget about me." And he stepped out and closed the door behind him, and he lowered his head. _"…It's better if you forget about me, Sakura." _And he went to his car and drove off.

Death Angels never cry, even if they're dying to.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 9: Redeemer_

"Fugaku, this is unacceptable!" one of the old men said, while Madara remained quiet to listen some more. "Either you give your son proper punishment, or we strip him off of his status."

"We can't do that." Madara interfered, eyeing Sasuke. "He is a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro, and based from his actions and decisions, it is only proof that he _is _from the direct line."

"This can't go on!"

Madara sighed. "Then give the lad another punishment."

"In that case, we sentence you to-"

"Just fuck off." Sasuke finally responded and sighed. "I'm getting sick and tired of you nagging and not even doing something."

* * *

_A/N: **FIC PROMOTION:**_

_**Immortal Sin**__ by Apathetic Silence_

_How can you live forever with a sin that can never be forgiven no matter how many times you repent? "What are you..?" she breathed, eyes wide at the sight of blood on his face and hands. "An Immortal."_

AND

_**Close Proximity**__ by Apathetic Silence (AND ME)_

_"I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to fall for a Priestess." she looked at him. "I'm not supposed to love an Assassin, yet here I am, telling you my feelings."_


	9. Redeemer

**Death Angel**

Broken glass was everywhere, and while his men and some scientists had started investigating the site, he, instead, punched the wall next to him.

"Sir-"

"Who did this?"

The soldier hesitated, but sighed. "It's better if we show you who, sir." And he led the way to a surveillance room where most of the people were watching the video.

He heard the comments of some of his men; some were awed, and some were pissed off.

"This guy is good…"

"Yeah, but he's also the one we treated back then."

He knew who it was by now, but he wanted to make sure – why, he didn't know.

"Sir!" they all parted to let the CA Captain watch the video, and Ikichi had slammed a fist down on the table.

The video showed glass breaking from the top, and in came a Death Angel clothed in black, save for his pants which were dark blue. He had rushed towards the female Guardian they held captive, all the while hitting the other scientists at the back of their heads to make them pass out, before placing a hand against the glass container where Guardian Yuuhi Kurenai was trapped in. In a blink of an eye, the glass cracked, and then shattered, and the shards flew off a safe distance away from them, and Ikichi picked up some words from a scientist who surveyed the video; something about psychic powers or telekinesis.

The Death Angel helped Kurenai to get up on her feet, and then he led her out of the container.

Before flying off to the roof, he had glanced at a surveillance camera, giving away his identity on purpose, and soon, the lens shattered as well.

"Sir..?" one soldier had asked hesitatingly, knowing how this changes everything. "Should we still pursue..?"

Ikichi furrowed his brows. "No – not yet." He said. "I don't want him captured right now, I want him taken when he least expects it, when he isn't willing."

"Willing… sir?"

"Yes." He straightened up. "He offered himself to save a comrade, but I refused because of pride, so he takes matters into his own hands by taking the Guardian away, and he even went as far as revealing his identity." He bit his lower lip. "I know him well enough, and I know he wants to annoy me so that I'll be consumed with rage and be forced to take him, but I won't be manipulated by him anymore." He gritted his teeth. "Know this," he told his men, replaying the tape and fast forwarding it. "He is no ordinary Guardian – he is a descendant of the first Guardian Death Angel in history." He paused at the part wherein the Death Angel had looked at the camera. "Uchiha Sasuke is someone you wouldn't want to deal with alone or with a team."

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Redeemer**_

His face was scrunched up, and he didn't even touch his lunch. His friends were all quiet types, but they were too quiet today. Even if he knew the reason behind the silence, he couldn't take the ringing sound in his ears, nor could he stand not talking or cracking a joke; and he definitely couldn't live a day without having a verbal argument with his best friend.

"Agh! I'm going mad!" he cried out, pulling onto his blonde hair. "Say something already!" he turned to the only girl of the group. "Hinata?"

She smiled a bit, but it left her lips as soon as it came, replaced by a frown.

"Haku?"

"Sorry…" he told Naruto, not even lifting his head to say it.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who had his gaze on Sakura the whole day.

"I don't think those soldiers will prevent you from at least talking to her indirectly."

"I know," Sasuke said, brows furrowing. "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Eh? Then what?"

Sasuke eyed Sakura, from the way her eyes remained half-closed the whole day, looking sleepy, but he knew better. She was slow in reacting whenever a teacher would call her for recitation, and she was also slow in answering the worksheets in Math earlier, not to mention how she slouched whenever she sat or walked, and how she wouldn't even fake a smile to her friends when they would ask her what was wrong.

"Teme?"

"Ch." Sasuke cursed under his breath, catching the attention of his three companions. "She's thirsty."

Hinata and Haku looked at Sakura, getting what Sasuke meant, but Naruto, being as dense as ever, scratched the back of his head.

"Then she ought to drink water! Or juice!"

Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head. "Moron!" He told him, turning back to Sakura. "She just converted to a Rogue last Friday, and though she's been tamed, she still experiences blood-lust." He furrowed his brows. "It would take another week or so for her hunger pangs to stop if she doesn't drink."

"Oh," Naruto realized what kind of thirst it was by now. "Well, we should do something to get her to drink." He glanced at Sasuke. "And I know how."

* * *

"Sakura, you should really go to the clinic!" Ino hissed, seeing her best friend walking wobbly. "Otherwise, people would start thinking you did it with Sasuke multiple times!"

"I-Ino!"

Ino grinned and made a peace sign at Tenten and Temari, who had both blushed. Their guy friends went somewhere, and they had no idea where.

"But seriously," Ino turned back to Sakura. "You're even sweating! And you're breathing hard - like you've done a marathon without taking a break!"

"Ino's right," Tenten said. "You should see the nurse."

"N-no, I-I'm fine." Sakura leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, her heart beating fast and aching, that she placed a hand over her chest.

The two soldiers – one male and one female – approached her.

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes halfway and glared at them. "No, I'm not." She told them, and walked off.

Up until now, she still didn't tell the others why Sasuke couldn't approach her, and why there are two CA soldiers by her side.

"Hey!"

They all turned to a student running towards them.

"Eh? Sai?" Ino asked, raising a brow. "What's-"

"Not now!" Sai rushed pass her and grabbed one of the CA soldiers. "There's a student out there in the baseball field! And he has another student as a hostage, and he's threatening to kill her! Do something!"

"Don't you have teachers for this?" the male soldier asked.

"The damn nut is a Death Angel! Why do you think I ran to you?"

The girls were taken aback by Sai's out-of-character outburst.

As soon as he mentioned Death Angel, the two soldiers had rushed off, leaving the girls with Sai.

"Come on!" Temari said, making a move to run but Sai grabbed her hand to stop him. "Sai?"

He smiled, and then turned to Sakura. "Sasuke's at the rooftop."

It was only then did they get that it was just a set up.

"Genius." Tenten commented. "Who..?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sai smiled yet again. "He asked me to help out, and Gaara and Kankuro volunteered to play the parts of hostage and Death Angel."

"But you said kill 'her'..!"

"Yes, Temari, I did." He chuckled. "You should see Kankuro wearing the uniform for girls."

And that was what made them want to see the scene, while Sakura had rushed to the rooftop.

* * *

The door opened, and she immediately closed it before walking further, head turning from left to right in search of Sasuke.

"Behind you."

She nearly jumped and spun around, seeing him with his hands pocketed and a small smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Don't do that!" She scolded, sighing.

He shrugged, and it was silent for a moment, before she threw herself at him to embrace him, and he returned it as soon as she was in his arms.

"I missed you…"

"Aa," He closed his eyes. "I did too." He placed a hand against her cheek when they pulled away, and he brushed the strands of her pink hair that blocked his view of her face. "How are you holding up? As a Rogue I mean…"

She lowered her gaze. "It's hard to stop my thirst for blood, but I manage…"

His hand reached the back of her head, and he pulled her towards his neck. "You need to satisfy it; otherwise, you'll lose it."

She blushed, and her gaze turned to one of desire when she could hear his pulse and smell his blood.

"Go on."

"N-no…" She pulled away, breathing hard. "I'm tamed, I should…"

"It would take a week or so for your cravings to stop," He told her. "Especially since you're a new Rogue; you have to satisfy your blood lust, otherwise, you'll go mad."

"But this can't go on!"

"Even Guardians crave once in a while, and Rogues, though tamed, will often miss the taste of blood."

"But-"

He pulled her to him again, and she didn't fight back anymore.

His eyes closed when she bit his neck, sucking out the blood, quenching her thirst.

He didn't stop her, even when her grip tightened, even when she still continued to drink some more.

It had been a day since she last drunk, so she needed as much blood as she could to last her for at least two days.

After a few moments, she pulled away, reluctantly at that, and then licked the remaining drips from his neck.

"You okay now?" He asked, healing his wound.

"Yeah…" she murmured, sighing contently and closing her eyes as she went back to normal. "Is this why Naruto planned a distraction?"

"That," he said. "And the need to be with you."

She smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Figures."

The two pulled away abruptly and looked up, seeing a boy around their age or a year older sitting over the roof where the entrance to the top of the building was.

"It seems that our warning weeks ago didn't seem convincing."

"I knew your aura felt familiar," Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Neji, been a while."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and then towards the long-haired boy, whom she noticed had the same eye color as Hinata.

"It has." He replied, before sighing. "It's a pity though," he added. "That not even the Rogues from last time could stop your relationship…"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before turning to a glare, the Sharingan appearing.

"To save you the trouble," he got up. "Yes, I am involved in the attack – though I wasn't there physically, I was one of the Death Angels who wanted it to happen."

"Wait," Sakura stepped forward. "I've seen you in CA HQ, how can you be a Death Angel if you're a soldier?"

"You turned your back on us to join CA?" Sasuke was now enraged, and Sakura had to grab his arm to at least not let him attack Neji. "How can you stand them experimenting on our own flesh and blood Neji? How were you able to stand Kurenai being injected with drugs?"

"The same way as how you stand killing them..!" Neji's eyes glared back, the veins from the side of his head appearing as his eyes seemed to appear to be capable of seeing though a person, and Sakura had to shake her head slightly to not be afraid. "You and the rest of the Guardians do not feel guilt or remorse when killing a Rogue! Even Rogues are Death Angels! And you're in love with one! You're in love with someone you're supposed to be killing!"

"Leave her out of this Neji!" Sasuke snarled. "And for your information, we _do _feel sadness and pain with each kill we make! But it's a rule – that if a Death Angel attacks a human, that if they so much as attempt to drink a human's blood, they have to be killed! What are you trying to fight for by joining CA?"

Neji raised his head a bit. "CA fights for the peace between Death Angels and humans, something that you and the rest of the Guardians are fighting against."

"Peace cannot be attained by toying with Death Angels!"

"It is to understand them better! To find out what drives them to a state of bloodlust and how it can be stopped!"

"It can be stopped Neji, by letting them drink a Guardian's blood! But if Rogues have killed and tasted human blood, they can't be cured!"

"And that is what CA hopes to find – while you go on killing them off!" he jumped at him, and Sasuke jumped out of the way as they fought, Sakura standing at the side, pleading them to stop.

Neji threw his fist at Sasuke, who dodged to the left and pulled his arm, attempting a head butt.

Once hit, Neji took a few steps back and glared. He punched the ground beneath him, causing spikes to grow from the floor and head straight towards Sasuke who leapt out of the way and shot a fireball towards Neji.

He landed back on the ground as they both ran to each other and delivered a powerful punch – though their left hands blocked the punch they sent each other, causing them to glare.

"You betrayed us," Sasuke seethed. "You betrayed your uncle, your cousins, everyone!"

"You lied to the CA Captain," Neji shot back. "We accused you of being a Death Angel, and he defended you! And you repay him by lying!"

"You sent those Rogues to reveal my identity!"

"You did not heed the warning we gave you!"

Sakura could feel the hatred these two sent each other, and how their eyes were tainted with the want for murder.

Wind picked up, and she noticed how Sasuke emitted electricity, and how Neji was the one responsible for the sudden gust of air.

"_Earth and Wind, against Fire and Lightning..." _she thought, recalling their previous attacks. _"Wind can put out or strengthen Fire, Fire burns Earth and Earth can extinguish it, Earth can absorb Lightning but Lightning can also destroy Earth and resist Wind…" _she bit her lower lip. _"They're too even – it would be hard to tell who can win, but…" _she eyed Neji, noting how he was slipping back a bit. _"Neji has been with CA all these years, his training differs from Sasuke – his training is meant for humans, not Death Angels, whereas Sasuke…" _she glanced at her mate. _"He is a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro, the first Guardian Death Angel, and Sasuke has become a full-fledged Guardian, so he outranks Neji."_

Neji flew back, and the wind died down, while Sasuke's electricity gathered at the end of his left palm, and he walked towards Neji's fallen form.

"_I would even bet that Naruto, Hinata, or Haku can defeat Neji."_

"Who else…" Sasuke began, nearing his opponent. "Who else was with you at that time?" his glare intensified. "No doubt Shino and Chouji, correct?"

Neji glared.

"The three of you attacked me then, your energy levels were familiar, and out of all of you, only Shino is always able to land a hit on me, or match my pace." He narrowed his eyes. "And you three were the ones at the library – I didn't think it would be any of you, since you all disappeared without a trace ten years ago, but no doubt it was the three of you and another one." He paused, and he gritted his teeth. "Shikamaru."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What..?"

Sasuke's lightning died down, and his head began to throb. "You… you erased-"

Neji smirked slightly, still unable to get up. "You, Hinata, and Naruto tried to stop us from leaving, and since there were four of us against the three of you, it wasn't hard to get rid of some memories."

"Damn you…" Sasuke shook with fury, his fists clenching as his knees buckled, and he fell. "Damn you…"

"At that time," Neji stood up, leaning against the railing that surrounded the building. "We planned… Shikamaru came up with the idea of spying on you and the others, so I made sure you forgot about him completely, you were unaware when Sakura introduced him as her friend, and it made us commence what we've been wanting to do for years." He gave a dry laugh. "Yes, we were the four students at the library, observing you, seeing how you would react, enjoying how you struggled to remember, but failed." He lowered his gaze to Sasuke, who was holding onto his head with his right hand. "It's funny how you suddenly remembered me earlier, although, I did focus on erasing Shikamaru's existence, but…" he snorted. "A Guardian of your level and caliber should easily recover from that, especially now that you've become a full-fledged one."

He walked pass him, not bothering to stop Sakura from running towards Sasuke.

"Enjoy each other's company for as long as you can, because the soldiers are coming back – I'm sure that they're enraged from being fooled by Naruto."

As soon as he left, Sakura helped Sasuke sit up.

"Sasuke…"

"Ch… asshole." He hissed, shutting his eyes. "I can't believe he tricked us."

She didn't know how to comfort him, so she just leaned in and kissed the side of his head lightly, afterwards, pulled him in her arms, her nose and lips against the top of his head.

His eyes glanced towards the door, and he sighed and pulled away. "They're coming for you." He told her. "It'll be bad if they find you with me."

"But-" he cut her off by kissing her lips, long enough for her to return it, but still short that he was reluctant in pulling away.

"Ja." He walked over to the railing and jumped off of it, Sakura getting up to check where he had gone, but he was nowhere in sight – and that was when the two soldiers her father assigned to her came in.

* * *

Dinner was silent yet again, except for the occasional talk about missions and responsibilities.

"Rogues have been in hiding since that day." Fugaku mused, taking a sip from his glass of water. "Do you think they planned the whole thing?"

Sasuke scowled, unsure if he should tell his father about his encounter with Neji.

"Perhaps." Mikoto answered. "What do you think Itachi?"

Itachi had glanced at Sasuke, before turning to his mother. "It's possible, considering that Rogues tend to attack every night."

"That's true." Fugaku nodded and turned to his youngest son. "And you?"

"I'm not in the mood." He said, standing up, not even finishing his food, and walking out of the dining area with his hands pocketed. "Besides, I have a mission in an hour."

"No wonder he was wearing his hunting attire." Itachi commented, eyeing the black button-up shirt, the first two buttons undone as always. "But then again, that's what he usually wears these days."

"He finds it easier to move, especially when Rogues suddenly appear when he's off-duty." Mikoto said, sighing. "I wonder how Sakura is though," a flash of worry was in her eyes. "I mean, it must be hard for Sasuke, since they're official mates, and having to not see her yet feel what she's currently going through can be tough."

"Indeed." Fugaku closed his eyes. "And I'm sure Kakashi can understand him better than any of us."

* * *

The long way to his room didn't affect him much, nor did he even bother to nod at the maids or butlers who walked pass and greeted him, which had them blink in shock.

He was too deep in thought despite the usual stance he has when walking: pocketed hands, eyes gazing ahead, back straight, shoulders stiff yet somewhat relaxed, and head held at a normal level.

"Looks can be quite deceiving, is it not?"

He stopped and turned to Madara, who just finished signing a report that a fellow Hunter had completed.

The Hunter soon left after a bow to Madara and to Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Madara gave a nod of acknowledgment.

The younger of the two Guardians turned back up front and closed his eyes. "Hn."

"Broody as usual," he shrugged. "Not that I can blame you, after what happened." He walked over to the teen and patted his shoulder lightly, causing him to look at the older Uchiha. "Well, it's best to just accept things the way they are, and let time do the rest."

"Death Angels don't rely on Fate, especially Guardians."

"Then, may I ask what you could possibly be thinking?"

"Nothing." He said. "At least, nothing yet." And he walked off to continue his journey to his room, and Madara just sighed and left the boy who later on bumped into Kakashi.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"…You aren't reading…" Sasuke noticed.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And you aren't whistling, or at least, you're emitting a colder aura than normal."

"Hn." He turned his head away. "I have a reason to."

"Oh? Surely scaring the other Hunters and Scouts with your hostility isn't the reason."

Sasuke glared, and Kakashi just chuckled before waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, we'll meet you downstairs for the mission, and though it's not exactly the right thing to say, we are glad to have you with us this time."

"…Aa." He walked pass Kakashi and entered his room, leaning against the door for a moment to sigh, and then slide down to the floor. _"You're crying again..." _he thought, closing his eyes, sensing how Sakura was feeling, what she was currently feeling. _"Stop it, I told you before how I hate it when you cry…" _he gazed at the ceiling with longing in his eyes. _"It hurts - especially when there's nothing I can do."_

He could practically hear her calling his name, and he wanted so much to go to her and keep her in his arms.

"_Someday, but not today." _He got up, walked over to his desk where a sniper rifle, two hand guns, a combat knife, and his katana lay. _"So, wait for a while Sakura, just a little more." _

A knock on his door snapped him back to reality, so he glanced at it and willed the door to open. As soon as it revealed a Scout type of Guardian on the other side, he raised a brow.

"Sasuke-sama," the Scout got down on one-knee. "You are needed downstairs."

"I know, but the mission is in-"

"Sorry to cut you off, Sasuke-sama, but it's not about the mission." He raised his head to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Haruno Sakura forced herself into the vicinity."

After her name had left the man's lips, Sasuke bolted out of the door and was soon by the top of the stairs, eyes wide upon seeing his teammates standing before Sakura, who was in tears.

"_What… why… she…" _his thoughts were jumbled, and his feet moved on their own when they ran down the stairs, stopping when he was a few feet away from her. "…Sakura..?"

She turned to him, and more tears spilled, and she ran to him, startling him from the sudden impact, but he managed to hold his balance and wrap his arms around her shoulders loosely, still in shock that she was here.

"What are you doing here..?" he asked, pushing her away. "Your father won't be happy about this."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back there!"

"What are you…" he trailed off when he noticed the backpack on the floor – which obviously belonged to her. "Sakura… no, no you can't!"

"I want to Sasuke!" She yelled. "I don't want to be away from you for too long! I can't stand it! I can't stand how my father won't even leave me alone in my room!"

"Wait," Kakashi butted in. "How did you escape if…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock. "You-"

"I had no choice." She cried out.

"Sakura…" his eyes narrowed, but they didn't look angry, more on sadness. "Sakura, they'll capture you for that! You just revealed your identity!"

"My mother is a Rogue!"

That certainly had everyone shut up and stare, and the silence remained for nearly a minute, had Fugaku not walked in with Mikoto and Itachi in tow, and two men escorting them – apparently responsible for informing them of Sakura's arrival – a.k.a. Scouts.

"Sakura," Fugaku called. "Why don't you rest for a while? You look tired."

Naruto gawked at Fugaku. _"Did he just… say what I think he said?"_

"Kakashi, proceed with your mission, Sasuke will just catch up," he eyed his youngest son. "There's something I wish to discuss with him."

With a nod from everyone, Mikoto walked towards Sakura and gave a reassuring smile, before accompanying her upstairs. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and left to assist Mikoto and Sakura, while Fugaku dismissed the two men, telling them to carry on with their patrol duties, before facing Sasuke. "Come with me." He told him, leading the way to his office.

"Lock the door."

Sasuke did, and then eyed his father who sat down behind the desk.

"Take a seat."

He did.

"Now," He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them to stare at his son. "Her name is Haruno Sakura, correct?"

He gave a nod.

"When she said her mother is a Rogue," he paused, before continuing. "I wasn't surprised."

"…Do you know who her mother is?"

"Yes, because I'm her tamer."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I was about your age then," Fugaku said. "A Hunter-type Guardian as well, and I came across a female Rogue who was experiencing hunger pangs." He smirked at the memory. "She saw me and begged me to end her life before she could get a taste of human blood, and since she still hasn't killed anyone, I tamed her."

"Does her husband know..?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Fugaku shrugged. "She might have told him, because she doesn't want to keep secrets from the people she loves," he smirked at Sasuke. "I'm pretty sure you know the feeling."

"…Aa."

"Well, Kasumi… she once lived here, after I tamed her I mean." Fugaku added. "At that time, your mother and I were already official mates, and those two became immediately close - and I guess it's no wonder as well as to why Mikoto seems too fond of Sakura," He chuckled. "She and Kasumi once talked about having their kids married." He looked at his son. "And who would have thought… that Kasumi's daughter would be tamed by you – it's as if it was fate all along."

"Fate doesn't choose for us, nor does it plan our lives." Sasuke said stubbornly, looking away. "We ourselves are the ones who decide."

"It's really no wonder why you and Neji clash so much back then…" Fugaku trailed off and lowered his head. "I wonder what has happened to that boy, as well as the others."

Sasuke debated with himself, thinking if he should tell his father about Neji and the rest.

"Do you have… any questions about Sakura and her mother?"

"…If Kasumi-san once lived here, then…"

"She left when Ikichi proposed to her, and the man never once set foot in this place." Fugaku explained. "Kasumi always met with him elsewhere."

"I see…"

"Also," he smirked. "Why else do you think did I allow you to tell her the truth about us? Why else did I permit you to bring her during Ascension?"

"I wondered why you easily agreed."

"Heh. So, anything else you'd like to know? Or perhaps, tell me?"

"No," Sasuke answered, deciding to not talk about Neji. "That's all."

Fugaku eyed him for a few moments before nodding once and dismissing him.

Sasuke gave a small bow to his father upon getting up, and then left the office, sprinting towards his room once he sensed where Sakura is.

"Are you sure it's really okay if I stay here..?" he heard her ask.

"Of course dear, it's no trouble at all."

Sasuke entered, spotting Itachi smiling in assurance at Sakura, who gave a small bow to him and to Mikoto.

"Well," Mikoto glanced at Sasuke. "I'll leave you two alone for now, come, Itachi."

The two Uchihas left Sasuke with Sakura, and they looked elsewhere and let silence dominate the room.

"We'll talk later." He finally said, glancing at his weapons. "In the meantime, get some rest."

She nodded, watching as he prepared himself for a mission, before deciding to approach him and hug him from behind.

"Sakura?"

"Take care of yourself." She whispered, closing her eyes. "And… be safe."

He turned to face her and placed his lips against her forehead. "I'll try to be back soon."

And without another word, he left.

* * *

"Augh! Damn it!"

Haku resisted the urge to laugh when Naruto cringed at the blood of the Rogue he just killed.

"It's so gross! And so sticky! And… ick."

"Suck it up." Kakashi said, though he was obviously smiling despite the mask.

"Anyway," Naruto flinched a bit at the disgusting smell of the corpse. "How's Hinata doing?"

Kakashi spoke through his earpiece, and got an answer from the only girl of the team who said that she was currently pursuing the other Rogue.

"I detect another one." Haku said, turning his head towards a nearby forestry area. "And another…"

"Three more over there." Naruto added, gesturing to his right.

"Hm, and another two to my left." Kakashi made a signal for the three of them to form a circle with their backs pressed against each other. "What's worse is… these Rogues are enhanced."

"Where the heck is the bastard when you need him?" Naruto frowned, reloading his rifle. "And are we really forbidden to use our powers?"

"It would consume too much energy from us." Kakashi reminded, readying his gun.

The enhanced Rogues soon pounced on them, and they started firing non-stop, despite how a few more came to attack.

"Can't we make an exception this time?" Naruto asked, reloading his rifle and shooting again.

"Orders are orders!" Kakashi said, secretly wishing they could use their GIFTs.

A bullet made its way through a Rogue's head, and then another came to kill one more, until most of the Rogues are down, leaving the trio to dispose the remaining ones quickly.

"Bastard," Naruto huffed, eyeing their remaining team member who just jumped down from a building and held a sniper rifle which he lowered. "Took you long enough..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "And I quote you: Heroes arrive at the last minute."

"That's my line!"

Kakashi just chuckled and contacted his other subordinate. "Hinata, are you done there?"

There was no response for a while, and the guys began to worry of what could have happened to the only girl of the team.

"Hinata?" Kakashi called out. "Hinata, respond."

Only silence and static echoed, and that made them agitated.

"Split up and search for her." Kakashi ordered, earning a nod from the boys as they took off and tried to locate their friend.

* * *

She flinched and tried to push him off, but his grip on her tightened, and a low growl of protest made her stop.

"P-Please… enough…" She begged, feeling her blood being drained.

Her hands gripped onto the boy's arms, and with one strong push, managed to get him to stop.

She panted and placed a hand against her neck where her blood was sucked, her eyes staring at the teen Rogue before her, who was shaking, his eyes wide and staring at his bloody hands.

"Kiba…" She called out softly, so as not to startle him. "Kiba, listen to me…" She said, healing her wound. "It will take a while before your cravings will stop, but you will look for no other blood besides mine, do you understand?"

He eyed her, and she can see how tears were beginning to form. "I… I can't do this…"

"You have to Kiba, I tamed you now, and therefore, the only blood you'll want to drink until you get used to being tamed will be mine." She explained, slowly approaching him, yet he took a few steps back. "No, Kiba, don't." she said. "You're my friend; I don't want you to be hunted."

"You're a Hunter, Hinata! I've already tasted human blood, you have to kill me! Those are your rules!"

"Nobody else has to know Kiba," She pleaded, her eyes beginning to water. "No one needs to know but us." She extended out her left hand. "You can come with me," she said. "I'll be your Tamer."

He was hesitant, before slowly reaching out to accept her extended hand.

"Hinata!"

They both looked up when Kakashi jumped in-between them and aimed a hand gun at Kiba.

"Sir Kakashi, no!" She stopped him by pulling onto his sleeve. "He's tamed!"

The older man's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to face Hinata.

"I tamed him, he's alright now!"

Kakashi looked at Kiba, and then back at Hinata. "He has already killed humans and tasted their blood, whether he's been tamed or not, he must still be annihilated."

"No! Don't!" she pulled his arm, stopping him from shooting Kiba. "He's my friend!"

They heard guns click, and they turned behind Kiba to see Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke aiming their weapons at Kiba, who fell to his knees and hung his head.

"Don't!" Hinata begged, rushing towards Kiba and pulling him to her. "Don't kill him!" She cried.

Naruto was stunned that she could yell like that, or even act like that.

"Please…" her eyes began to water and shed tears. "Please don't…" she shut her eyes and held her friend closer.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Kakashi walked over to pull her away.

"Kakashi, don't."

They turned to Sasuke who lowered his gun.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't kill him." He told his mentor. "He's the type of Rogue who would only attack when lusting for blood, and since Hinata has tamed him, it will be easier to train him."

"Sasuke, you know for a fact that we can't let a Rogue live once they taste the blood of a human."

"I know." Sasuke said, eyes still focused on his _little sister_ and Kiba. "But some rules are better off broken or bended." He returned his gun to his holster and turned his back to them. "You were the one who taught us that." And he began walking off. "Come on, let's call it a night."

Haku followed him, and Kakashi sighed and patted Hinata's head before leaving, which left Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba.

Naruto walked over to her and pulled Kiba away. "Come on, he'll need a lot of rest after the taming process." He told her, seeing how Kiba had passed out.

"What I did…" she began. "Was it wrong..?"

"Huh?"

She looked at him. "Sasuke-nii… he seemed… disappointed."

Naruto frowned and looked down, before forcing a grin at Hinata. "Far from it!" he said. "Don't worry about the bastard, he did what he believed was right! And come on, Kakashi has to listen to him! I mean, Sasuke may be of lower rank, but he's of higher status!"

"Yeah, but this whole thing might turn against him, and he still has Sakura to worry about…"

"Knowing Sasuke, he'd just tell the council to fuck off."

* * *

"Ridiculous!"

The teenagers flinched when Madara had slammed his hands onto the table and stood up, glaring at them.

"What you did, the whole thing, it is outrageous!"

Naruto glanced at his best friend, who still remained calm.

"You, of all Guardians, should know better!" another Uchiha exclaimed, giving a disappointed look to Sasuke. "First, you defied the rules by exposing yourself just to save the Haruno girl, and then you told her of your identity, endangering all of us! How? Simple! Her father is the CA Captain!"

"Aside from that, you even went as far as making her your official mate, a Rogue may I add, a mate of a Guardian!" another one piped in. "Though Uchiha Shuiro's mate was also a Rogue, it's been centuries since another thing like that has happened!"

"Fugaku, you should be ashamed of what your son has done!" An old woman said, turning to the remaining council member, who was also the current leader of the Uchiha clan. "May I remind you that he even went head on in attacking a Rogue infested territory out of anger when a team we dispatched was outnumbered? And now, this..!"

Hinata couldn't bring herself to raise her head, for she felt guilty for bringing her "brother" into another predicament.

Haku, on the other hand, just bit his lower lip to not say anything, while Kakashi, who stood from the sidelines, sighed and wished he wasn't forced to tell the whole truth about the mission earlier.

"I am aware." Fugaku said, eyeing his son, who still continued standing at attention, eyes not shifting to form a glare or even roll in exasperation, and he couldn't help but smirk. "But I'd be lying if I told you I am ashamed." He turned to the other council members who were aghast at what he said. "It's true that he failed to follow some of the important rules, but sometimes," he glanced at Sasuke, who still kept his expression impassive. "There are things that will force you to disobey the rules and take matters into your own hands." He chuckled lightly. "Why else would there be vigilantes out there?"

"Fugaku, this is unacceptable!" one of the old men said, while Madara remained quiet to listen some more. "Either you give your son proper punishment, or we strip him off of his status."

"We can't do that." Madara interfered, eyeing Sasuke. "He is a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro, and based from his actions and decisions, it is only proof that he _is _from the direct line."

"This can't go on!"

Madara sighed. "Then give the lad another punishment."

"In that case, we sentence you to-"

"Just fuck off." Sasuke finally responded and sighed. "I'm getting sick and tired of you nagging and not even doing something."

Naruto had to smirk, while Haku smiled in amusement.

"Besides, it's not like I'm not taking responsibility for my actions, unless you're that old to be too blind to not see." He turned his back to them and pocketed his hands before beginning to walk off, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku following behind after giving a bow to the council, while Kakashi began to sweat and turn to the old men and woman.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"What? I mean, I may be the team leader but I'm still under him in terms of status." Kakashi reasoned.

Fugaku just shook his head and stood up to gesture Kakashi to follow him, while Madara leaned back as the other council members exchanged a few words.

"That boy will be the bane of our existence."

"Honestly, he is not only impulsive but rude."

"Wrong." Madara said, closing his eyes. "He just needs to be lured properly, and apparently, no one is doing a good job." He sighed and got up. "Leave the boy be," he exited the room, but turned his head back to the old men and woman. "Unless, of course, you wish to enrage him and he performs Instant Death on you. Trust me; out of all the Guardians here who can perform that skill, it is his you don't want to be the victim of."

"We are immune to that." The old woman scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong." Madara muttered. "Why else would his Instant Death be the most terrifying?"

* * *

"I told you! I told you he'd tell them to just fuck off!"

Sasuke continued ignoring how Naruto rambled on at Hinata, while Haku listened in amusement.

"Hey bro."

He stopped in his tracks, making his teammates halt as well when Itachi appeared before them.

"You better see Sakura; she's not doing so well."

Sasuke gave a nod and walked briskly back to his room.

"What happened to Sakura?" Haku asked.

Itachi's brows furrowed. "Blood cravings," he answered. "I'm starting to think that CA has done something to her."

"Doubt it." Hinata said. "She's just been tamed, therefore, her body is still getting used to the process." She soon remembered Kiba. "Itachi-nii, where's Kiba?"

"Sakura shouldn't be feeling hunger pangs just yet, for she just drunk Sasuke's blood earlier." he sighed. "Kiba's in cell 18, and until everything is settled, he isn't allowed to stay anywhere else, but he's behaving properly."

"Give or take, three more days and he'll be free to roam the place." Haku added.

"Okay." Hinata gave a nod. "I better go see him in case he panics." And she ran off.

Itachi eyed Naruto, who kept his gaze on where Hinata went. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked back.

"Aren't you going after her?"

Naruto turned a bit red and looked away.

"Hm. You really are an idiot."

* * *

She didn't look too good at all, with the way she was breathing hard, and how her grip on the bed sheets tightened made him aware of how she was in pain, and in need.

"Sakura." He called out; approaching her and making her sit up. "Hey, calm down."

Her fingers made their way onto his shirt, and she clung to him as if he was her life source.

"I can't stop it…" she whimpered. "I can't stop it…"

He pushed her away gently in order to observe her better, and he noticed how her eyes looked hazy, and how her tongue had licked her upper lip in a sensual manner when her green orbs were locked onto some of his wounds.

The Rogue side of her was emerging…

Without hesitating, he began to undo the buttons of his black shirt and took it off, exposing more wounds.

"Sasuke..?"

"Don't hold back."

She eyed him, and he lifted his head slightly and smiled a bit, his eyes half-closed.

"Go ahead," he whispered, lifting his right arm and placing his right hand at the back of her head, afterwards, pulled her to him. "It's the same as how wolves would lick a pack member's wounds."

"We're not wolves…" she said, though her cheeks had turned red, and her eyes had the look of desire – not to mention that she began to sweat slightly. "We're Death Angels…"

"But we're not purely humans." He said, closing his eyes. "It's alright; it would actually help make me feel better."

Without another word, she leaned to the cut on his cheek, letting her tongue out to lick off the trickle of blood, and he closed his eyes when she moved to lick a wound on his shoulder, cleaning him like wolves do to their own kin when wounded.

As what he said, he felt the pain of his injuries go away when her tongue slowly licked off his blood, moving from his cheek, to his shoulder, to his neck, and then to his chest and going lower.

Her blood cravings were a lot worse than he thought, and it meant she was being driven with not only the need for blood but for something else as well – especially since he was her mate now.

With the way her hands began to roam around his body, he knew that she wasn't just hungry for blood, and he also knew that he needs to satisfy the other need in order to prevent her from losing control.

"Sakura." He whispered, just to check if she was still in her right state of mind, and when she made a small sound to acknowledge her name, he gently laid her on his bed and hovered over her. She only continued attacking his wounds, wanting more of his blood, so he let her, even to a point that she switched their positions. "Sakura." He called again, narrowing his eyes a bit when her clouded gaze turned to meet his. "Calm down."

She continued eyeing him for a short period of time, before shaking her head slightly and closing her eyes, trying to fight back the urge.

"I need you to calm down." He repeated, supporting his weight with the use of his elbows, yet bringing up his right hand to settle on her cheek while he leaned closer to her, lips nearly touching. "Control it." He said, saying it as if it was an order and not a request. "You have to fight back."

"I… I can't." she said in a frustrated manner. "It's too hard to resist!"

"Look at me," he told her, and when she did, she saw his eyes switch from black to red. "Keep your eyes on me."

She gave a slow nod, eyes fixed on his, until her eyelids slowly closed, and she lost consciousness.

As soon as he set her down on his bed, he deactivated his Sharingan and pulled the covers over her body, up until her neck.

He kept his eyes on her, watching how her brows remained furrowed, her lips slightly parted, her breathing a bit labored, and her face sweaty.

She was obviously having a difficult time.

"_Just a little longer…" _he thought, closing his eyes when he leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly. _"And you'll be able to adapt well, like your mother." _He slowly got off of the bed and healed his wounds before changing into cleaner clothes. Afterwards, he settled next to her under the blankets and pulled her closer, his nose buried in her hair, while he continued to let his thoughts drift. _"But until then, let me take care of you."_ His eyes opened halfway and stayed glued onto her face. _"Let me be the one who will ease your pain…"_

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 10: Retaliation_

"Hmph. The daughter of the CA Captain is living here! Can you believe how preposterous that sounds?"

"Not to mention that she's the mate of a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro! A Rogue and a pure blood together, can you believe that?"

"It's such a disgrace, really."

Sasuke noted Sakura's discomfort and sudden depression that he stood up, not heeding how Sakura tried to stop him as he pulled open the door and glared at the three elders who stopped in their tracks, taken aback at being caught.

"Do you mind repeating what you just said?" Sasuke said in a harsh tone, his eyes shifting to Sharingan as he glared at them. "I'd rather hear you say those things straight to my face." He walked out of his room and approached them, watching how they stepped back and hit the wall; they were cornered. "I am getting sick and tired of hearing your bullshit every single day, so I'm daring you right now," his fists clenched. "Repeat what you just said."


	10. Retaliation

**Death Angel**

"Captain, this is a little too much!"

"Do what I say, Karin." He snapped. "Now."

"But Juugo is-"

"Knock him out and leave him near the compounds."

Karin just bit her lower lip and gave a nod before turning to the other scientists and signaling them to inject Juugo with a mild tranquilizer, just so that the Rogue will awaken when the time is just right.

"Are you sure of the location, sir?"

"Do you doubt me, Karin?" Ikichi asked back with narrowed eyes.

"Then, how did-"

"Why do you think did I let my daughter run to that Uchiha?"

Karin just remained silent, already knowing what Ikichi has done. _"He obviously put a tracking device on her and she was unaware of it, and I doubt anyone from that place would dare question her."

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10: Retaliation**_

Her brows furrowed for a bit before her eyes opened, and she blinked a few times before accessing the room she was in.

She then sat up and stretched her arms, at the same time she yawned and rubbed an eye.

The bed sheets were white, the same color as the shirt she had on. She kicked off the blue blankets, smiling at the coincidence that they matched the color of her shorts. Next, she ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of some of the tangles, before swinging her legs to the side of the bed. Her feet touched the carpeted floor, and she looked down to see that they were a darker shade of blue.

"You know, the last time I saw you sleeping was back in the classroom." She said, loud enough for the owner of the room to hear - who was currently inside the bathroom, all the way down to the walk-in closet. She stood up and went to where he was, spotting him wiping his face dry with a towel. He looked at her with a raised brow once he was finished, and her lips broke into a grin, before she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck to give his cheek a light peck. "Good morning!" she beamed, and he blinked, before smirking and shaking his head.

"You're awfully hyper today."

"I feel great actually."

"Hn." He set the towel aside and walked out of the bathroom with Sakura in tow. "And you have no plans on going to school today?"

She pouted at him, and he just laughed slightly. "You know that my father will take me back."

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry, Tsunade is actually a Guardian."

Sakura's eyes widened at what he just said.

"Remember how I told you about three types of Guardians being in existence?"

"Yeah…"

"These are Hunters, Scouts, and Menders."

"I already know what Hunters and Scouts do, since I've met a few of them during my stay here, but what do Menders do? Heal..?"

"Yeah, they're in-charge of critical injuries that some Death Angels' healing powers can't take care of; also, Menders have the ability to cure a deadly disease, depending on their specialty." Sasuke answered, sitting down on his bed as she sat close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "They're basically the doctors in this place, and Tsunade is one, and she can heal almost any ailment no medicine can."

"But she's the Principal of Leaf Academy."

"That's right, why do you think are we always excused each time we're absent?"

Sakura looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "That is so not fair!"

"You're already in anyway," he told her. "My parents already sent a letter to Tsunade, so there's no need to worry about our grades because she'll be sending us some notes via email for the lessons we've missed."

"So even if you don't go to school for a month…"

"As long as you study the lessons given to you and do whatever homework is due, you'll still pass."

"Kind of like home-schooling..?"

"Sort of."

They stopped talking when they heard footsteps from outside his room, as well as murmurs being exchanged.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he recognized the auras of the three people who were getting nearer: they were three of the council members.

"Hmph. The daughter of the CA Captain is living here! Can you believe how preposterous that sounds?"

"Not to mention that she's the mate of a direct descendant of Uchiha Shuiro! A Rogue and a pure blood together, can you believe that?"

"It's such a disgrace, really."

Sasuke noted Sakura's discomfort and sudden depression that he stood up, not heeding how Sakura tried to stop him as he pulled the door open and glared at the three elders who stopped in their tracks, taken aback at being caught.

"Do you mind repeating what you just said?" Sasuke said in a harsh tone, his eyes shifting to Sharingan as he glared at them. "I'd rather hear you say those things straight to my face."

He walked out of his room and approached them, watching how they stepped back and hit the wall; they were cornered.

"I am getting sick and tired of hearing your bullshit every single day, so I'm daring you right now," his fists clenched. "Repeat what you just said."

Sakura shook at the sudden cold aura Sasuke emitted, and she had to gather every ounce of her courage to get up on her feet and approach him. She reached out to grip the back of his shirt, causing him to tear his gaze away from the elders, eyes immediately turning back to onyx when he spotted Sakura looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop.

He sighed and gave one last glare to the elders before wrapping an arm around Sakura and leading her back to his room.

"Don't forget that the one you just insulted saved your lives." He said, before closing the door.

"Sasuke, you can't just…" she bit her lower lip and looked down. "It's my fault anyway, for intruding, and for…"

"Enough of that." He told her, pulling her into an embrace. "You have every right to be here."

"But…" she looked up at him.

"You're…" he turned a bit red and looked away. "Kind of like my… wife already, actually."

She also blushed and avoided looking at him. "Y-yeah, being your mate and all, right?"

"Aa."

"Well, this is…" she gave a sheepish smile, her cheeks still red. "Awkward."

"Right." He coughed and tried to get rid of his blush. "You… want to check out the training rooms?"

Her eyes widened, and her lips broke into a grin. "Can I?"

He smirked and walked over to his closet. "Just get changed into something… decent." He glanced at her. "I can see two things being erect on your shirt."

Sakura flushed and covered her chest with her arms, turning her back on him. "P-pervert."

"Hn. It's not like I haven't seen you naked." He shot back, taking out a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and a black jacket from his walk-in closet. "I'll just go take a shower."

She looked at him as he went towards the bathroom, and she soon heard the showers being switched on and pouring, and she tried to not imagine him taking a bath.

"Change of clothes, right." She told herself, pulling out her backpack from under his bed. She unzipped it and took out a shirt which had elbow-length sleeves at the color of red, while the rest of the shirt was white, yet had a hood of the same color as the sleeves. She decided to wear pants for today, since they were going to the training room.

When she prepared her undergarments as well, Sasuke just finished and was now heading towards her while drying his hair with a towel while grabbing another one at the same time. "Your turn." He told her, handing her another towel as she smiled her thanks and carried the items she needed. "And Sakura?"

"Hm?"

He smirked at her. "You can just place your clothes in my closet, there's enough room."

"Oh, uh…" she stuck her tongue out and dashed to the bathroom. "I'll do that later!"

He just shook his head in amusement and looked at her backpack. _"I wonder how many clothes she stuffed into it…"

* * *

_

He grinned and turned to the person next to him in a smug way. "Loser."

"Oh shut up! I'm a newbie here!"

"Haha! Just admit it Kiba, you're no match for me!"

"Shut up already!" Kiba snarled while the blonde idiot continued laughing. "Honestly," he glanced at his tamer. "Is he really like this Hinata?"

Hinata just tilted her head and smiled sheepishly. "That's Naruto for you."

Kiba gave a smirk, showing his fangs; the taming process wasn't successful in getting rid of them because of the blood he has drunk from humans. "I don't get what you see in him."

"K-Kiba!" Hinata blushed and turned to Naruto who was too busy dancing in joy. _"Thank goodness he didn't hear."_

The sliding doors of the training room slid open, alerting the three people inside that there was company.

"Sasuke-nii, Sakura." Hinata greeted with a smile.

Naruto turned to them and grinned. "Yo!"

Kiba eyed the couple who just entered, before immediately lowering his head a bit towards Sasuke. "Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke cringed and looked at Hinata sharply. Hinata just smiled sheepishly.

"Hn. Kiba, right?"

"Y-yes."

He took note of how the used-to-be Rogue had stiffened. "Geez…" he sighed. "Drop the formalities, I hate it."

Kiba looked up at him and gave a relieved sigh. "I'm not used to respecting anyone near my age either, but Hinata told me I should."

"Yeah well," he scratched the back of his head and glanced at the target practice Naruto and Kiba used. "Doesn't matter anymore to me." He eyed the results of their shooting game, and he frowned. "Naruto, seriously."

The blonde Guardian laughed. "What? I've got perfect aim!"

Sakura took a peek at Naruto's target practice and blushed.

"I swear you have issues." Sasuke muttered. "And what's the use of simulated combat if you keep using dummy targets?"

"Kiba's speed," Naruto said with an air of superiority. "Unless you think you can train him better!"

Sasuke sighed. "Where's Kakashi or Haku?"

"Probably reading that book of his, as for Haku, your father sent him on a special assignment." Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head. "So, think you can do better in training Kiba?"

"Depends," Sasuke looked at Kiba's target practice. "Maybe he specializes in close combat and not on long range."

The doors slid open again, and immediately, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba knelt down on one knee to the floor, while Sasuke and Sakura turned to the newcomer.

Sakura bowed down a bit, as what Mikoto had taught her, whereas Sasuke remained standing. "What is it this time?" he asked.

"I can always expect something rude from you when it comes to the council."

"Hn."

"Anyway, your father will arrive shortly."

"What for..?"

"You'll see."

As soon as he said that, Fugaku came in with four people. From the looks on their faces, they were new recruits.

Sasuke instantly groaned and slapped his forehead with his right palm. "Whose idea was this?"

Fugaku smirked. "Madara, who else do you think?" He answered, looking at the other man whom the others bowed down to. "And as for the four of you, straighten back up."

Naruto and the rest did, and their eyes went to the new members.

"Well then," Fugaku stepped aside so that the others can get a good view of the new arrivals. "We've got one Mender, a Scout, and two Hunters."

Sakura took note that the Scout and two Hunters were girls, and she was sure those blushes were due to her boyfriend's presence.

"This is Shizuku," Fugaku introduced the Scout who had shoulder-length light brown hair and sky blue eyes. "This one's Aika." One Hunter bowed down. She had short hair at the color of light purple, and her eyes were dark brown – almost black. "Kai." Fugaku continued while pointing at the other Hunter who smiled and waved enthusiastically. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she was a hazel-eyed blonde. "And lastly, Yoshiro." The only guy took a respectful bow, and he seemed a bit shy just based from those eyes. He looked like a little boy, yet when Fugaku told them that they were all sixteen, it was obvious that Yoshiro was just really timid or nervous. "Everyone, this is my son, Sasuke."

Sasuke only looked at them and gave a nod before turning back to the target dummies.

"Next to him is his mate, Sakura."

She gave a smile and a wave.

"Behind them is Naruto."

He grinned.

"And then Kiba, also a newbie."

He just raised his right hand to greet them.

"And then Hinata."

She smiled at them and uttered a soft "nice to meet you".

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are all Hunters in one team. We're still trying to figure out if Kiba can be put under Scout or Hunter, whereas Sakura..?" Fugaku trailed off to eye his son, who sighed and answered for him.

"I'll take care of it."

"Alright then." Fugaku cleared his throat. "So, this is where you'll be spending most of your indoor days in, under my son's supervising, with assistance from Naruto and Hinata." He looked at them with serious eyes. "We have high expectations from all of you."

The four new recruits nodded and bowed down at Fugaku and Madara when the two men left the youngsters with the veterans and their fellow newbies.

"Hn. Fall in." Sasuke said, causing the four sixteen year olds to rush and stand before him like soldiers. "Since I'll be your supervisor, I need to make sure if you're all up for my training." He glanced at Kiba and Sakura. "You want to join them?"

"No thanks." Kiba said, shaking his head. "We're from a different level, remember?"

Sakura just gave a sheepish smile.

"Hn."

Naruto scowled and jumped at Sasuke's back, almost making him lose his balance. "Don't be too intimidated by this grouch, froshies!" Naruto grinned. "He may appear cold and all, but deep down, he's a big softie!"

Sasuke twitched and glared, causing Naruto to stop and laugh nervously before backing away behind Hinata.

"Scary…" he whimpered, making Hinata smile and pat his head.

"Hn. As I was saying…" Sasuke looked at the four. "I need to see if you'll qualify, therefore, we'll start with physical training." He made a move to leave the room, gesturing with his head to the others to follow, and follow they did, with Naruto and the rest trailing behind.

Upon reaching the large outdoor training field, the sixteen year olds plus Kiba and Sakura gaped at the scene.

"Welcome to hell." Naruto said, his grin turning to a smirk, whereas Hinata's smile had vanished, replaced by a straight line.

Somehow, the four new recruits tried hard not to gulp, but they ended up doing so anyway.

About less than a hundred but more than eighty Guardians were running laps, crawling under barbed wires, swinging over tack-covered grounds, and even having a one-on-one battle against their respective field commanders.

"So," Sasuke turned his head to the four and smirked. "Still want to be a Guardian?"

* * *

Sakura felt sorry for the four rookies as they fell to their hands and knees, sweating and breathing hard after being told to run twenty times around the field that was twice the size of a basketball court.

She glanced at Sasuke, who had run along with them, looking sweaty but nowhere near tired. Next to him was Naruto, also covered in sweat, but not even showing any hint of fatigue. "Isn't this too much?" She asked Hinata, who stood next to her, timing the speed of the four. She had one stopwatch for each of them, and Sakura didn't bother to ask how she was able to keep track of them. "I mean, it's their first time."

"They need to adjust fast," Hinata said. "It's the only reason why Fugaku-sama would put them under Sasuke-nii's tutelage."

"Um…" She sweat dropped. "So… Sasuke is… what you would call, a harsh trainer?"

Hinata gave a sweet and innocent smile. "Far worse."

Kiba decided to just gulp.

"Hinata, what's their time?" Sasuke asked, still keeping his eyes on the four. _"Hn. Yoshiro lacks stamina, Kai needs to control her breathing, Shizuku is slow, and Aika just needs to get used to this many laps."_

"Aika's time of completion is 18 minutes and 52 seconds, Kai's is 19 minutes and twenty seconds, Yoshiro took 19 minutes and 48 seconds, and Shizuku consumed 21 minutes and fifteen seconds."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What about Naruto?"

Hinata checked her PDA-like gadget. "It took him approximately ten minutes, while you took about nine minutes and twenty-nine seconds."

Both Sakura and Kiba looked at Hinata, the PDA, and then at the two Hunters. Naruto cursed and said he was still slow, while Sasuke clicked his tongue and said he wasn't fast enough.

The four rookies gaped at Naruto and Sasuke, wondering how they were able to complete all twenty laps that fast and still think they were too slow.

"Alright, five-minute break, and then, we run again." Sasuke said, looking at the other Guardians who were undergoing training, thinking which he would do first after another twenty laps from the newbies.

"_Stealth..? No, not yet." _He looked to his left. _"Since they're still slow, we'll have to work on their speed first, and if it's still unsatisfactory…" _he pulled out his own PDA from his back pocket and computed the week-long training he had planned in his mind. _"Speed, Stamina in-between, Stealth, and then Physical strength – I'll leave the last part to Naruto, and then the stamina bit to Hinata." _He looked up. _"Since Haku isn't here, I'll have to take care of their stealth as well."_

"So this is your training?" Sakura asked while handing him a bottle of water she got from Hinata when the girl had gotten some from Menders who were on stand-by. "It's really worse than harsh."

"Hn." He smirked and took the bottle from her. "My father only gives me these types of assignments when he wants the new recruits to shape up soon." He shook the bottle, and Sakura noted the white particles within it. He saw her gaze, and then eyed his bottle. "Salt," He answered her unasked question. "Makes you much more immune to muscle cramps or dizziness, but I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah, but too much can also make you prone to those."

"Which is why there are Menders around," He said. "They take note of the Guardians whom they have already given water with salt, so the next time those same Guardians come back for re-hydration, they just hand bottled water." He tapped the cap of his bottle, making Sakura eye the white object. "White means it has salt, while blue means it's just water."

"I see…"

When the four rookies came back, Sasuke gestured them to run another twenty laps with his head. "This time, Kiba and Sakura will join you."

"W-what?" Sakura gasped, while Kiba stared with wide eyes.

"I need to confirm what type of Death Angel you both are, and what your specialties will be."

"How the heck is speed related to that?" Kiba asked.

"You'll be pressured to release your powers and abilities."

"Does that mean they're not Guardians?" Kai asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but they're tamed." Sasuke replied, noticing the glint in the blonde girl's eyes. "You don't have to worry about them attacking or going berserk."

"How can Rogues become Guardians?" Yoshiro asked with a tilt of his head. "Don't they have limited abilities?"

"Tamed Rogues are a different story. Some Guardians can either pass on some of their abilities to Rogues, if not, Rogues learn to adapt and hone their skills." Sasuke explained. "Kiba here has done a lot of sprinting around, maybe he'd do well as a Scout." He glanced at Sakura, who blinked and thought what she could possibly do as a tamed Rogue. "It doesn't exactly mean that a Rogue can't learn to cope."

The four recruits nodded in understanding, and Sasuke was about to tell them to proceed with training, but stopped and immediately looked towards the entrance gates of HQ, his eyes narrowing as Hinata and Naruto also eyed the same thing, brows furrowed.

Sakura wondered what was wrong, and she looked around her, seeing the field officers at the same state as Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were.

"Hinata, get the other Menders and officers to take the trainees back inside." He began to walk, not waiting for Hinata to respond. "Dobe, back me up."

"Hey, wait, what's-" Kiba got off when Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, afterwards, grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled them both back. "Get inside," she turned to the four. "Same goes for all of you." She eyed each of the field officers and Menders, nodding at them as they nodded back and followed the silent command she had given. "Go, now." She told the rest, rushing them as she turned back to her teammates. _"You two better be safe."

* * *

_

Naruto whistled as a couple of Rogues had gotten on their feet and kept their blood-red eyes on him and Sasuke. "Mind if I take care of this?" He cracked his knuckles and grinned at Sasuke, who sighed and kept his hands in his pockets. "Knock yourself out." He told the blonde.

As Naruto charged, Sasuke's eyes glanced to his left, and he immediately jumped out of the way as an arm almost hit his head.

"You got lucky!"

He checked who his assaulter was, seeing an orange haired Rogue, enhanced at that, with a sinister grin. The Rogue's eyes were a scarlet red, and Sasuke knew that this Rogue wasn't hungry for blood, but wanted death. It was easy to sense it.

"The next time, I'll crush you!"

"Hn." Sasuke sprinted towards him, jumping as soon as he was near the Rogue, and then doing a forward flip while in mid air so that he could properly land behind the Rogue, and afterwards, use his leg to bring his opponent down to the ground.

"Too slow!" The Rogue had yelled, managing to grab Sasuke's leg before swinging him towards the wall.

Before Sasuke's body could crash against it, he managed to twist himself and have his feet use the wall as leverage to shoot back at the Rogue, hitting the man's face with a hard punch. Yet even if he got a hit, the Rogue had recovered quickly and grabbed his arm, afterwards, pulled him down and locked Sasuke's arms against him.

"You can't escape now, Guardian!"

Despite the situation, Sasuke remained calmed and struggled a bit before raising both his arms to escape, and then sprint forward, yet the Rogue was able to grab his jacket's sleeves. Sasuke immediately got it off by having his arms extend backwards, and then he pulled and ran away from his enemy, who laughed in a maniacal way and followed him.

"No use running! I'm coming to kill you!"

Sasuke, having his upper body leaning forward for faster running, immediately pulled out a kunai from the holster around his waist and stabbed it on the ground, afterwards, used the handle to twist himself and deliver a powerful kick to the incoming Rogue's chin, causing the bigger and bulkier man to fall backwards from the impact and have his head swirl.

"Ch." Sasuke got back up on his feet and approached his fallen opponent, taking the kunai he used with him. He then made the Rogue lie face first on the ground and then straddled him to prevent him from moving. He pulled the Rogue's hair to lift the head up, afterwards, had the kunai against the guy's throat. "Who sent you?" He asked, pressing the blade against the man's neck. "Tell me who."

The Guardian wasn't expecting the Rogue to shiver, and then cry out.

"_What the hell..?"_ Since he dropped his guard, the Rogue got him off and crawled away.

Sasuke watched as the Rogue brought his knees together and continued to shake.

"No more…"

"No more what..?" The Guardian asked.

"No more killing… no… I don't want to kill…"

Sasuke stood up and approached the Rogue, who stiffened when his shadow had loomed over him.

"I… I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill!"

He noted the way the Rogue was near to tears, noted the color of his eyes, and also the way his hands were on his head like a scared child. "Who…"

"I don't know who sent me! I don't know why I'm here!"

"CA." Naruto said, approaching them after disposing the two Rogues. "I managed to interrogate one of the two before extermination."

"What's your name?"

"J-Juugo…"

Naruto blinked. "What kind of a-" he got cut off when Sasuke elbowed him. "Sorry…"

Sasuke knelt down on one knee before Juugo, causing the orange haired Rogue to look at him. "Do you really hate killing?"

"Yes…"

Naruto knew what Sasuke was planning, and he frowned. "Teme…"

"Sorry dobe," he used his kunai to make a cut on his left arm. "Guardian instincts."

"Geez. You're going to get another earful from the council."

Juugo gaped at Sasuke, trembling when the scent of his blood reached his nostrils.

"I need you to drink my blood Juugo." Sasuke said with slightly narrowed eyes. "I can help tame your Rogue side."

"N-no… I swore to never drink blood! Not even from a Guardian's!"

"You have to." Sasuke said, bringing his arm nearer to the Rogue. "Otherwise, you may end up killing innocent lives, just to satisfy your Rogue side."

Juugo was hesitant, but he shut his eyes and forced himself to drink the blood of the Guardian he just attacked earlier, pulling away almost instantly.

"It may take a while, but since you're willing to fight the urge, you won't suffer hunger pangs. You just need to control yourself when you wish to kill." He met the Rogue's eyes. "However, if worse comes to worse, I'll stop you, because as of now, you're under my command as your tamer." He then got back up, turning to the gates when Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura came running towards them with a few Scouts with guns.

"There's no need for that!" Naruto said, waving off a Mender who offered to heal some of his wounds, and he grinned sheepishly at Hinata who scolded him for being reckless yet again.

"Sasuke," he looked to his right where Sakura was, her eyes showing concern yet again. "You're bleeding."

He looked down at his arm where Juugo drank from, and he healed it. "It's just a cut."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Take better care of yourself."

Sasuke just gave a small smile to her.

"Sasuke-sama," both he and Sakura looked towards Juugo, who was kneeling on one knee before them, head lowered as well. "I thank you for your kindness, and for that, I swear with my life to protect and serve you." He raised his head up a bit and turned to Sakura, who blinked and tilted her head. "I wish to know the name of my master's mate."

"Sakura." She said, smiling and still a bit embarrassed at being labeled as Sasuke's mate.

"Sakura-sama." Juugo lowered his head once more. "Sasuke-sama's blood runs within you, therefore, I am also at your service."

"E-eh?"

"Juugo." Sasuke called out, eyes half-closing and turning to Sakura, who met his gaze and flushed; he then looked back at Juugo, who waited for him to continue. "Sakura is someone important and precious to me," he closed his eyes. "When I'm not around, I want you to protect her."

"I will, Sasuke-sama."

"Teme, old geezers are coming."

"Great..." He began walking off to meet the Council halfway. Before they could start scolding him again, he beat them to it. "Don't even think about it." He said. "He hasn't tasted human blood."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you tamed another Rogue! Are you planning to have this place be inhabited by them?"

"I don't remember the rules having said that it was illegal to tame Rogues, specifically those who haven't tasted innocent blood."

"But this-" the old man was cut off when Juugo had moved swiftly in-between him and Sasuke, glaring at the council member. "Know your place, Rogue!" The council yelled.

"_You _should know _your _place." Juugo shot back with clenched fists. "I may hate having to drink blood, but I am able to tell that Sasuke-sama is someone important and of higher status than you."

Naruto had to stifle his laugh when the old man was dumbstruck.

"Juugo, easy," Sasuke said, side stepping. "Don't waste your time or breath on them, they won't listen."

"So be it." Juugo made a move to follow Sasuke when the Guardian had pulled Sakura along.

"Scouts," Sasuke called. "Tell the field officers that training for today will be cancelled. There's no telling when more Rogues may appear."

Even as they continued walking, Sakura heard some of the council members whisper amongst each other, and what they said made her take a sharp intake of breath.

She was aware that Sasuke heard them, because his grip on her hand had suddenly tightened, and she caught his dark eyes turn red for a moment before flickering back to onyx.

"_Sasuke…"

* * *

_

It's during these nights wherein he'd wonder why she was chosen among all the others. He kept going back to when he first saw her, first talked to her, and even smirked at the memory of confessing that he was attracted to her.

"_Even until now, I have no idea why."_ He thought. _"But it doesn't mean I'll take the load of bullshit the council just claimed earlier."_ He glanced back inside his room from the balcony and saw Sakura sleeping like a kid with the way she hugged the pillow. _"Ch. And she wonders why I often call her a kid."_ He shook his head and held back a laugh, before entering his room and closing the sliding window. The soft sound caused Sakura to stir and open her eyes. "Sorry." Sasuke said, noting her slowly sit up and rub an eye. "I didn't think you can be a light sleeper."

"I fell asleep…" she commented, yawning and stretching her arms. "What were you telling me earlier?"

He sat down next to her and patted her head. "You'll fall asleep again."

She glared, and he just laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged. "It's just Guardian stuff."

"Yeah well, I think I have a right to know..?"

He lied down and stared at the ceiling while she continued looking at him. "Haku and the rest aren't back yet." He felt her arms around him, and then her head on his chest. "I've got this nagging feeling that something went wrong."

"You know Haku," she murmured. "You know nothing will bring him down."

"Zabuza nearly did." He reminded, informing her of what happened in the gym when they had a little misunderstanding. "Haku wanted to tame him, but since he tasted human blood, he had no choice but to kill the teacher he's gotten close to."

Sakura looked at his eyes, seeing the emotion he felt despite how calm he appeared. "Is that why… you've been taming Rogues instead of killing them? Why you let Hinata tame Kiba..?"

He turned to meet her gaze, seeing how worried she was as she leaned closer, some strands of her pink hair touching his face.

"You…" her gaze softened. "Sasuke…"

He closed his eyes when her hand touched his cheek.

"You're also in pain, aren't you?"

"Neji said…" he spoke, opening his eyes halfway yet avoiding her look. "He said that we didn't care about killing our own kind…" he moved to place a hand against hers. "But he has no idea how painful it really is."

She shifted a bit and pulled him into her arms. "Ne, Sasuke?" She smiled slightly. "It's okay to cry at times."

"No," he told her. "For me," he paused. "For us, crying isn't an option." He let her pull him back into an embrace once again. "It's a last resort."

Sakura didn't dare to say anything else anymore, for the silence was comforting enough, and she felt that holding him would be fine.

"You… want to know what I was thinking about."

She looked at him as he sat up and hovered over her slightly.

"During my second day in Leaf Academy, I was not supposed to stick around your group, but when I tried to explain…" he leaned a bit closer. "I felt your disappointment, and it was weird, and I tried not to think that perhaps… you're my destined mate." His forehead touched hers, and their eyes closed at the same time. "I don't really believe in fate much, but I knew it was futile to ignore those feelings I harbor for you, because since the first day, I already sensed something in you."

Her eyes opened halfway. "Is that why you stopped time to look at me?"

He nodded once.

"Maybe that's the reason why I also felt as if… I didn't want to lose you, why a crush seemed more like love…"

"That's why…" he gazed at her. "That's why I don't want you to think about what they said."

She looked down. "It bothers me."

"Don't let it bother you." He said firmly with narrowed eyes. "Don't even believe what they say."

"…If you say so." She told him, feeling him press his forehead harder against hers while his eyes closed. "Sasuke," her left hand touched his cheek, and she only took notice how he looked so tired and drained. "Do you need blood?" She asked, getting out of topic upon sensing his weariness.

Sasuke shook his head lightly, but she knew he was holding back.

"This works two ways, and you haven't drunk my blood for so long."

"I'm fine."

"Then why won't you open your eyes?"

He didn't respond, because he knew she caught him.

"They're… red, aren't they? And I don't mean your Sharingan, but… normal red."

He still didn't answer.

"Just drink." Sakura said, pulling his head to her neck and closing her eyes immediately when his tongue stuck out to lick her flesh. "You may be my tamer, but you're also my mate." She whispered, holding him closer when he bit her neck and took in as much blood as he could, keeping in mind not to drink too much, yet it was hard since Sakura kept his head there. He forgot how much pleasure it brings to someone when a Guardian bites and sucks, and he had a feeling this could lead to somewhere, especially since her fingers had gripped onto him tightly, and how her fingers went to his hair. "Sasuke…"

The way she said his name tempted him, so he immediately pulled away and murmured that he didn't need too much. His eyes widened when she licked the trickle of blood from the corner of his lips before kissing him lightly, deepening it when he returned the kiss and gently laid her down on his bed, his hands finding the hem of her shirt which he lifted off slowly, exposing her stomach.

"Sasuke… kun…"

That caused something inside of him to snap, and he couldn't control how his dark eyes had turned to Sharingan red and he let her gaze into the crimson orbs, watching how she drowned in them, letting her know that he wasn't planning on holding back this time.

"I need you." He said, touching her hand that reached to caress his face. "I want you." Her half-closed eyes and slightly parted lips were too much for him to bear. His other hand that was slowly and sensually reaching up underneath her shirt didn't stop from touching her bare skin.

She raised her other arm to tug his shirt, telling him through her actions to take it off, and he complied by sitting up and pulling it off of his body, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist when she attacked his neck with kisses and licks. She was just as desperate as he was, and he was aware of how long it has been since they last made love.

"I need and want you now…" she breathed out, slightly panting when he kissed her neck and pulled down her shorts. "So badly…"

Her back hit the mattress gently as he completely removed her lower clothing, before placing his lips on hers, their eyes closing at the same time in order to get lost in sweet bliss.

She shuddered in sheer pleasure when his fingers lightly traced one of her thighs, sending her shivering and begging for more with her soft moans.

He wanted to take this slowly, wanted to be gentle, wanted to show her how much she means to him, how much he really loves her.

Sakura didn't need proof or assurance, because she knows; but because he wants to prove it, she'll let him, and she'll respond with encouraging sounds and approving actions.

They weren't given a chance to continue, because the door suddenly opened, and Sasuke quickly pulled the blankets to cover his mate, not caring if his upper body was exposed to the person who disturbed them.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, sir, but the council has requested your presence."

Sasuke nodded once at the Scout who then left before getting off of Sakura to get dressed.

"I smell trouble." She murmured with her head hung low.

"Whenever they want to have a word with me, expect another sermon."

"You'll come back in a bad mood for sure."

"No doubt about it." He muttered. "Unless it's good news…"

"Which is perhaps a one in a million chance?"

"Correct." He pulled on his shirt and looked at Sakura. "Get dressed; I'll have Juugo keep you company."

"But-"

"Rogues have infiltrated my room once, and I'm not taking any chances – even if the security has heightened."

"Fine…" she pulled her clothes back on and closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch her forehead.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Naruto yawned and turned to the sliding doors that opened automatically when the camera detected someone was about to enter.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, seeing the Scout who called for Sasuke bow down to Fugaku's youngest son before leaving him in the room. "We were getting bored!"

Sasuke just walked pass Naruto and Hinata to stand in front of the council. "What's this all about? And where's my father?"

"I'll handle this." Madara said, eyeing the other members of the council who were aching to snap at the young Uchiha. "Now that everyone is aware of your mate's identity, it is no surprise that either of her parents is a Death Angel." He gave an amused smirk and chuckled. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, apparently."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sakura's mother is here, isn't she?"

"Sharp as always," Madara turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Please send her in." And when the two left, Madara looked back at Sasuke. "Your father is talking to the Rogue he tamed years ago."

"I figured."

They all looked to the door when it slid open once again, and in came Kasumi with Fugaku, Naruto, and Hinata.

Once Kasumi set her eyes on her daughter's mate, she did not hesitate to run to him, and surprisingly to them, save for Fugaku, she embraced him as if he was her own son.

Though in a way, he was already kind of like her son.

"It's good to see you again." She said, pulling away from the hug she gave Sasuke and smiled.

"Kasumi-san, how did you-"

"My husband knows Sakura is here, he knows what I am; he didn't think Sakura would be one too."

"Then, why..?"

She lowered her gaze. "Ikichi… his aim in CA is to rid me of my Rogue abilities, so that Danzo and his men won't force him to turn me in."

"Danzo?" Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"He is the General of CA, and…" her fists clenched. "He found out about me and Sakura, and he wants us captured."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 11: Admonition_

"I've heard that… it's been centuries since a Guardian turned a Rogue into his or her mate… is this true?"

"That's the main proof of Sasuke's connection with Shuiro: they both tamed a Rogue to be their mate." She said. "You've seen Shuiro, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you see the resemblance Sasuke shares with him?"

"Compared to the other male Uchihas, yes."

"Let me show you why the council wants to stop Sasuke."


	11. Admonition

**Death Angel**

"Like hell."

Fugaku sighed – none of his sons will ever get rid of the habit of cursing or using inappropriate words.

"I won't allow it." Sasuke told Kasumi. "Whoever Danzo is, he can drop the whole thing or I'll have to kick his ass to force him to stop."

"Sasuke," Fugaku called in a warning tone. "You happen to be talking to the mother of your mate."

"Educating me about my language won't stop that General from getting to her or to Sakura." He turned to his father. "Let me go."

"No." He answered almost immediately. "It's too risky to send you to CA alone."

"Then give me a team to lead."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "I let you off easy the last times you disobeyed orders, but this time, I won't."

"So you're just going to wait for CA to come here?"

"No," he walked towards his spot at the council. "I will send a team who has members much more experienced and older than you."

Madara smirked. "In terms of experience, your sons are already in the lead."

"I won't send Itachi either." Fugaku said, eyeing Sasuke. "Don't even attempt to change my mind, Sasuke."

His fists clenched, but he calmed down and lowered his head slightly. "Understood."

Because among the members of the supposedly respected council, it is only his father whom each Guardian has utmost respect in and he wouldn't dare to be the first Guardian who would break that.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Admonition**_

"Mom!" She embraced her mother tightly and cried, unaware of how her boyfriend smiled at the scene and left the guest room to give the two some privacy.

"I missed you too Sakura." Kasumi whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead. "And your father does as well."

"I don't know if I do," she admitted. "I left home mad at him, so I'm not sure if I do miss him."

"Please, Sakura, try to understand." She held her daughter closer. "Your father knows about me, and now, he knows you're one too."

"Then why won't-"

"He didn't want you to be targeted by CA, and after finding out about Sasuke being a Guardian, he grew worried that Hunters will bring harm to you."

"How is that possible?"

"Your father doesn't know that Sasuke is the son of my tamer."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Fugaku-tousan is your tamer?"

"…tou-san?"

"Um…" she blushed. "He insisted."

Kasumi just gave a small smile. "Anyway, yes, your father had no idea. I didn't think Fugaku is Sasuke's father, because I know the name of Uchiha is rampant, and he could have been anyone's son."

"There's no denying it," Sakura said. "It has to be fate."

"Guardians do not believe in fate, they believe in making their own choices because they believe in free will - something the Almighty has given to all of us."

"Yeah, Guardians inherited their GIFT from above, so they have deep faith and devotion in Him."

"That's right." Kasumi touched Sakura's cheeks as tears slid down her eyes just by watching her daughter. "Look at you, all grown up. You're even committed to a direct descendant of the first Guardian." She smiled and laughed lightly. "You've come a long way at such a young age."

"Sometimes, I wonder…" the teen murmured. "Sasuke may have been Shuiro's descendant, and Shuiro had a Rogue for a mate," her voice softened. "A Rogue like me."

"Who knows?" Kasumi got what Sakura was implying. "You may or may not be his mate's descendant as well; she might have had a sister or brother who continued the line."

"Brother, actually."

The two looked up to see Mikoto smiling at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but I just figured you two may want some tea and cookies."

Kasumi stood up and greeted Mikoto with a hug. "I missed you, Mikoto."

"I did too Kasumi." She returned the embrace as they both smiled at each other upon pulling away. "And look what happened, my son and your daughter ended up together."

"I know, it's funny, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Wait," Sakura called their attention. "Shuiro's mate had a brother?"

"Yes." Mikoto said as Kasumi asked her to sit down with them on the bed the room provided. "An older twin brother named Reito."

"Shuiro's mate, what's her name?"

"Reita, of course," she said. "And would you believe that her last name is Haruno?"

"But… my father-"

"Isn't a Rogue, I know." Mikoto nodded. "It was your grandfather who was a Rogue, actually."

"Sakura, your father is born outside the main family, he didn't know that his mother was raped, so he is a son of another man - a human, which is why he was born human."

"My grandfather didn't know…"

"No one did, until your parents decided to have a special test before their marriage, to see if you can be born a human and not a Rogue." Mikoto clarified.

"And my father, does he know?"

"Yes, but he and Kasumi chose to keep it a secret from your grandparents to prevent them from a heartbreaking news."

"Didn't my grandparents think that my father could have been the rapist's child?"

"They thought Ikichi was already a fetus when it happened." Kasumi said. "It was only about a difference of six to eight days when your grandparents… you know, and the rapist."

Sakura nodded in understanding and looked at Mikoto. "So, what happened to Reito and Reita?"

"Reito was tamed by Shuiro as well; after all, it was Reita's wish. However, he didn't want to be bound to the Uchihas, so he went to continue the legacy of Haruno, not knowing that it would only result to more Rogues." Mikoto raised a hand to stop Sakura from asking so that she could finish the story first. "That's why it was a never ending war. Shuiro may have said that Rogues could be tamed, but some of his fellow Guardians refused to tame them, and humans wanted to kill them, but Rogues continue to live on and on whether female born or male, it all started with Reito's family."

"His children, his children's children, and so on." Sakura murmured. "So, all those Rogues out there, some of them could have been a cousin of mine."

"Yes." Mikoto nodded. "But as I've said, humans continued to kill them, some humans formed CA to capture them for experiments until they died, and Hunters killed them once they've attacked a human or tasted blood."

"But… Shuiro… Reita… and Reito…"

"What Sasuke is doing right now was what Shuiro once did in hopes of ending the killing spree." She paused for a moment before continuing. "He wishes to succeed where Shuiro had failed."

"Then why does the council want him to stop?"

"They think he's making another mistake, especially after he turned you into his mate. They think he's only repeating history."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That's stupid; I don't even have a brother."

Mikoto laughed. "That's true." She sighed. "Shuiro only got a few followers to continue his teachings and ways, whereas the others pretended to follow, but didn't. That's why Rogues continue to perish. Let's not forget that Shuiro tamed Reita even if she has already tasted human blood, much like how Sasuke let Hinata tame Kiba. We may be all considered as Shuiro's descendants, but it is only Sasuke who has shown signs of being a direct progeny – as if he was chosen among all of us."

"I've heard that… it's been centuries since a Guardian turned a Rogue into his or her mate… is this true?"

"That's the main proof of Sasuke's connection with Shuiro: they both tamed a Rogue to be their mate." She said. "You've seen Shuiro, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you see the resemblance Sasuke shares with him?"

"Compared to the other male Uchihas, yes."

"Let me show you why the council wants to stop Sasuke."

She led both women to another room, a room which Sakura thought to be a basement at first since it was full of antiques and other objects that she was sure dated back years or centuries ago.

"Ah, here we are." Mikoto stood next to a large object covered by a huge cloth. "This is the first sculpture of Reita, a gift Shuiro had given to her after their ritual as official mates."

Sakura watched as Mikoto pulled off the cloth and unveiled a marble sculpture of a woman who had long hair, as well as a kind and beautiful smile.

"That's… Reita?" She almost gasped out.

"You've seen Sasuke and Shuiro's uncanny resemblance, and now, you have just seen yours with Reita's."

Mikoto left Sakura to stare at the statue to look for something, while Kasumi smiled at her daughter's look of disbelief.

"If that's not enough to make a believer out of you," Mikoto walked towards Sakura and handed her a medium-sized frame. "This will." She unwrapped the artwork which revealed itself to be a painting of the lovers in each other's arms.

Like the portraits she's seen in the old castle that Sasuke took her in, both Shuiro and Reita's eyes weren't looking back at the person who stared at them from the real world.

Both Death Angels had their heads lowered, with Shuiro doing so to look at his mate, whereas Reita did so to lean closer to her lover.

Sakura took note of Shuiro dressed like a Crusader type of Knight – clothing that Mikoto said was what warriors or Hunters wore back then. What caught Sakura's eyes were the celestial wings from behind Shuiro which protectively encased Reita, who was wearing a pure white dress with see-through sleeves. But what really made her stare at the picture was Reita's hair and eye color – they were the same as hers.

"How…"

"It's hard to believe, I know." Mikoto said. "Trust me, when Sasuke was around six or seven years old, he thought the painting of Shuiro is like a version of his older self – and in a way, it is, save for their hairstyles." She smiled at Sakura. "Same goes for you, I guess, since Reita's bangs is the same with Shuiro's – they cover her forehead and almost hide her eyes."

"As a child, Sakura hid her forehead in embarrassment." Kasumi piped in. "Until her best friend, Ino, forced her to stop being ashamed of it."

"But… Reita doesn't appear to be like me in any way." Sakura said while her fingers traced the woman's face. "She looks much more ladylike…"

"That was how women behaved in the old times dear." Kasumi said.

"If it makes you feel better," Mikoto grinned. "Shuiro isn't exactly like Sasuke."

"How so..?"

"I'm sure you've seen how my son acts around fan girls. As for Shuiro, he would only smile at them politely and shake his head in refusal."

"Let me guess," Sakura said. "Reita is soft-spoken, whereas I don't really care if I speak my mind."

"Er..."

"Yes dear." Kasumi said, giving Mikoto a wink. "You should see Sakura throw a tantrum."

"Despite your differences with Reita, it doesn't mean that you two do not share anything in common." Mikoto placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Like I've told Sasuke, it is not only the appearance."

"Then, what do I have in common with Reita?"

"You have Sasuke as Reita has Shuiro," Mikoto giggled. "You hold back the urge to drink blood, even if Sasuke lets you drink his you still try to refuse, much like how Reita does when Shuiro offered his blood to her. Let's not forget that whereas Sasuke and Shuiro have the same goals, you continuously support him, like Reita did to Shuiro."

"What… exactly happened to them?"

Mikoto's smile turned forlorn. "Reita was killed by humans; Shuiro's depression turned to hatred, and before he could let his anger out onto the world, he ended his life, leaving his sons and daughters to continue his legacy and teachings, as well as to remind the other Guardians to never turn to the dark side, and that their abilities are a gift from the Almighty, thus it is called: GIFT."

* * *

"…What's with the long face?"

She didn't raise her head for a moment until she sat down on his bed next to him.

"Sakura?"

"…They were right… somehow."

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him in the eye. "Tell me, Sasuke, what made you attracted to me?"

"What?"

"You heard me…" she said softly. "Why did you like me back then?"

He didn't answer for a moment, for he chose to study her eyes first.

"Don't lie, please."

"…I don't know." He admitted. "But I did tell you then that I hate being attracted to a girl because of her looks, however, it can't be avoided."

"When did you realize you love me?"

"Am I supposed to have a reason to feel that way towards you?"

"I'm Reita's descendant, Sasuke! The council was right! They said we're only in a relationship because of Shuiro and Reita! We're only repeating history!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that our feelings aren't genuine?"

"Face it!" She cried out. "We're attracted to each other in the beginning because of our looks! That's it! What made our feelings grow deeper is because of you being Shuiro's descendant, and me, Reita's!"

She expected him to argue back, or yell at least, but she didn't think he'd force her on her back and pin her arms down on the bed. She didn't think he'd glare at her with red eyes, nor did she expected him to kiss her.

She thought they would continue to argue, debate and what not, but instead, he just kissed her lips and then her neck. Even when she kept telling him to listen, he still continued to shower her with physical affection; harsh kisses or light nips, slow and hard licks or a quick flick of the tip of his tongue; it differed, and it helped calm her anger down a bit.

"Listen to yourself…" he murmured after placing his forehead against hers. "Just listen to what you're saying…"

She looked at his closed eyes, saw his knitted brows; she could feel how stressed he was just from what she said, and somehow, it made her feel guilty.

"Descendants or not," he slowly opened his eyes, and she saw them back to their normal color. "I don't care."

He let one of her wrists go and held her hand. He brought it to his chest where his heart was, and she could feel the fast beat slowly calm down.

"What you're feeling right now against your palm, it's for you and no one else." He enclosed his fingers with hers, still keeping her palm on his chest. "And for the record, I didn't know you were Reita's descendant – until now."

Her eyes slightly widened.

"And when you told me your feelings, you still weren't aware of my true identity as a Guardian; you still didn't know that I am Shuiro's descendant." He pulled back a bit. "Look me in the eye Sakura, look at me and tell me that you don't love me."

She looked at him, stared into his dark eyes.

He waited, watched as her lips parted, but his ears never heard her say what he told her to speak of.

"Tell me." He said, his grip on her hand tightening. "Tell me you don't love me."

She shook her head as her eyes shut tight.

"Look at me." He said. "Look at me and say you don't feel the same way as I do."

"…I…" she gazed at him. "I…"

"Tell me."

"I can't." she said in a soft voice. "It's just not possible."

"Then say what you really feel while keeping your eyes on mine."

She looked at him, and her mind ran back to the council's words the day Juugo was tamed; she recalled Mikoto's story about Shuiro and Reita, remembered how she and Sasuke became lovers.

His grip on her hand loosened a bit, and she instantly pulled her hand back and placed it at the back of his head, afterwards, pulled him down so that her lips would be right next to his ear.

Her head was tilted to the side a bit while he kissed her neck lightly.

"I love you." She murmured, wrapping both arms around his neck. "I love you…" she repeated, her cheeks flushing when he bit her lightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

* * *

The narrowed looks…

The intensifying glares…

"_So… this is what it feels like to be in a Guardian's presence," _he looked around discreetly. _"A place full of them too."_

"What brings you here, human?" One had spoken while stepping forward. "You are not welcome here."

He raised his head to meet the speaker's eyes. "I wish to speak to Uchiha Sasuke."

He noted how some had widened their eyes, and how some murmured amongst each other.

His ears caught how they addressed the Guardian he was looking for, and he concluded that they thought highly of him, and they respected him.

"Why do you want to have an audience with Sasuke-sama?"

"_No doubt about it, Sasuke really is of royalty here."_ He lowered his head. "To inform him of tragic news…"

He earned a snort. "Whatever CA brings is always tragic." He narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. "And you are not worth meeting with him."

"Then perhaps being his mate's father counts?"

That piece of information just changed the dark aura the Guardians had.

"You're… Sakura-san's father?"

"_I see… being Sasuke's partner, she has also earned respect."_ He nodded once.

"We need evidence," one whispered to a Guardian next to him. "Fugaku-sama has ordered tight security; no one must enter without their consent."

"Yeah but Sakura-san managed to get in."

"She carried Sasuke-sama's blood within her, therefore no one stopped her from entering the territory."

Ikichi gave a silent sigh. "Can I give him a call, perhaps?"

The Death Angel who spoke to him shook his head. "I'll call him." And he pulled out his mobile to contact the young Guardian.

"There's no need for that."

Everyone turned their attention to the orange-haired Rogue who has been tamed by Sasuke himself.

"Juugo…" Ikichi said in a soft voice. "You…"

Juugo looked at Ikichi. "My tamer sensed your presence and sent me to escort you to him." He turned to the rest of the Guardians. "These are orders from Sasuke-sama himself."

When the Guardians nodded, Ikichi walked in and followed Juugo, at the same time, turned his head from left to right.

He noted the terrified looks from the Death Angels who were just kids, and how some had glared at him yet refrained from bringing him harm.

"Juugo-"

"They know who I am," he said. "They know I am serving Sasuke-sama, therefore," he glanced at him. "No one will dare to attack you, unless one of them will lose control of their hatred for CA."

Ikichi nodded in understanding, now fully aware just what CA has been up to all this time. "Tell me, Juugo, how did you become his servant?"

"I chose to be."

"Why?"

He stopped walking, so Ikichi did as well.

"Sasuke-sama…" he spoke. "Saved me from my bloodlust and thirst for killing," he looked at Ikichi. "He tamed me even if the law says to kill me." And he began to walk once more, Ikichi wondering just what Juugo meant.

It took a few minutes for them to arrive at the main house, which was also connected to the HQ and training facility of DAH.

"I thought DAH doesn't really exist?"

"It's just a cover-up of the identities of Guardians." He led the way inside the house. "However, I cannot tell you more, for I have boundaries despite being under a direct descendant's command." He stopped before the large sliding doors and stepped aside. "As a protocol, you have to meet with the councilmen first."

Despite not entering the room just yet, he could feel the tension from behind the metallic sliding doors.

"Don't worry." Juugo assured. "They may bad mouth you, but they cannot harm you." The doors soon slid open, and Ikichi stepped in with Juugo following.

"Why not?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Because Sasuke-sama won't allow it."

Ikichi somehow felt a pang of guilt for having been harsh on the young Guardian whom he had a good relationship with at first, until he found out about his true identity. _"Sakura's right," _he thought, recalling his daughter's words when she ran away from home and managed to give his men the slip. _"Not all Death Angels are as evil as I believe them to be."_ He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. _"She and Kasumi are already good examples." _

He already knew…

…Right from the beginning, he knew.

Kasumi told him she was a Death Angel, yet he still married her.

He was told that Sakura may or may not be a Rogue, but there's a high chance that their daughter will be one, and yet, he didn't care and still loved them both.

He was part of CA, and later became the Captain, and he grew obsessed in hunting the creatures down for the sake of finding a way to rid the curse. Because unlike Guardians, there are some humans who believe that Death Angels are sent by Hell instead of Heaven, and Ikichi wanted his wife and daughter to be normal.

If he hadn't met Haku, he wouldn't have found out the truth…

He would have ended up helping the General eliminate Death Angels, and he would have contributed to an experiment on humans being injected with Death Angel powers.

"Haruno Ikichi, correct?"

He looked up at an old man and nodded.

"Hmph." His nose twitched. "Just like the scent of that girl and that woman," he snarled. "Impure blood."

He had to bite his tongue in order not to lash out.

"Rogues… humans…" The old man continued while eyeing both Ikichi and Juugo with a critical eye. "Filthy beings…"

He couldn't help that last comment, so he opened his mouth, ready to lash out, but someone else beat him to it.

"Say that again."

Ikichi quickly shut his mouth when he noted the councilmen stiffen.

"I dare you."

He saw Juugo kneel down on one knee from his peripheral vision, and also heard him utter "Sasuke-sama".

He heard approaching footsteps, and he felt the owner stop next to him.

The old man managed to recover from the shock and narrowed his eyes at the young Guardian. "You had this human brought in here? He's a CA soldier Sasuke! Have you completely lost your mind?"

When Ikichi blinked, he felt a breeze blow, and he saw the old man who insulted him earlier being held by the neck and was currently hovering from the high platform he sat on earlier.

"Sasuke! Are you mad?" One of the other members yelled.

The teen only glared with red eyes. "I am running out of patience with all of you for badmouthing not only my mate and her mother, but also her father."

"Calm down Sasuke."

Ikichi saw the boy's eyes turn back to onyx, and he reluctantly set the old man back on his chair, gave one last glare before jumping off of the platform and landing on the floor.

"Tou-san." He greeted.

Fugaku walked pass Ikichi, but spared him a glance, before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's bothering you? You're not normally this violent."

It was barely a whisper, but Ikichi somehow heard what Fugaku said.

"I don't know," Sasuke answered with a shake of his head before lowering his gaze. "I just… feel uneasy all of a sudden."

The Haruno patriarch had a hunch that Sasuke's behavior had something to do with Haku.

* * *

She heard the sound of the door opening and then closing.

She waited for her mate to lie next to her or perhaps feel his arms around her.

However, all Sakura could hear was the sound of a fist colliding with a wall, and that made her sit up all of a sudden.

Her eyes grew wide upon seeing Sasuke kneeling on the ground, the wall of his room having a crack due to the punch he did with his left hand. His right was pressed against the closed door while his head was hung low.

From what the pink-haired Rogue could see, the Guardian's teeth were gritted, and his bangs shadowed his eyes, preventing her from seeing the eyes that held so many emotions beneath those raven strands of hair.

Her sharpened hearing heard his harsh breathing and how he was forcing himself to control it – stopping it from being ragged.

She could feel the current depression and anger mixing within him.

The moment her eyes spotted his shoulders twitch, she immediately got out of bed and was soon embracing him around his waist, his back against her front while her eyes also mimicked his shut ones.

"Sasuke…"

He started to breathe hard the moment his name escaped her lips.

"It's okay…" she said in a soft voice, though he knew Sakura was also stopping herself from crying. "It's okay to cry…"

A sound came from his mouth, something close to a curse but not entirely a word, and she knew he was still holding back, and she could perfectly understand why he refused to let his emotions out.

He was trying to be strong, not only for her but also for the others.

Sasuke _needed_ to remain composed.

* * *

Like his daughter's mate, he was also warned not to infiltrate CA.

But like Sakura, he was stubborn as well.

"_I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. It's my fault things got to this… it's my fault that Haku is dead…"_

He closed his eyes for a moment and recalled how Sasuke and his teammates reacted after being told of a comrade's death. The girl, Hinata was her name, had fallen to her knees and cried silent tears. The blonde one, Naruto perhaps, was frozen in shock, while the silver-haired man called Kakashi seemed to be unaffected, but Ikichi could tell the devastation in his eyes.

What he couldn't forget was how Sasuke had shook. He remembered the boy's shaking fists, took note of how his lips were slightly parted, as if wanting to say something but couldn't find his voice or the right words to utter.

"_It truly is my fault."_ He said to himself. _"Haku risked his cover by coming to my office and telling me everything – the files, the proofs, they were all there. He knew I wouldn't believe his words if he didn't have any evidence, and the clues he gave me were all true – all fact." _

The damn General of CA was a power-hungry old man. Shimura Danzo wanted the strongest soldiers, the bravest and fastest…

He wanted a new _breed_ of human race.

He didn't want to cure Death Angels from their curse just as Ikichi was led to believe. No; CA's true goal is to actually extract the powers of a Death Angel (preferably a Guardian) and pass it on to a human soldier.

"It's mad." He murmured. "They don't even value human lives."

After deciding which side he would take, he and Haku had almost escaped but Danzo seemed to know almost everything, and Haku risked his life just for him, Haruno Ikichi, to escape and be reunited with his family.

Ikichi knew that that wasn't just the reason for Haku's sacrifice.

The young Death Angel's words about Sasuke repeated in his head, reminding him just how much Haku respected Sasuke.

_Sasuke hasn't been himself lately even if he's with your daughter._

It could have meant anything, but Ikichi knew it was a silent plead, a request that he forgive the boy.

"I know what I must do, what I have to attempt, what I _need_ to accomplish."

With a soft kiss against his wife's forehead, he whispered to her his feelings and his goodbyes, before taking his leave as quietly as possible.

Getting out of DAH's compound without being detected will be a hard task, but he can bet that his determination will aid him.

* * *

It was hard to believe that Haku was dead. It felt like a part of him, of them, had gone.

"Naruto…kun."

He turned to look at the girl he's been hiding his true feelings from, seeing tears staining her cheeks, a frown etched on her lips. The very heartbreaking emotion in her glossy eyes made him wrap an arm around her.

"This… this can't…"

"But it can, Hinata." He said in a soft whisper, afterwards, pulled her into a hug as she broke down yet again. "Ironic as it sounds, even Death Angels die; Rogues, Guardians, or Enhanced."

"Haku… he just… he…" she sobbed. "Haku was one of the best…"

"I know." Naruto nodded once and brought his other arm around her. "I know…"

He felt how his heart was aching just seeing Hinata like this, she just looked so vulnerable that even if he wanted to mourn for an ally, he couldn't – because he knew Hinata needed comfort, and he can give it to her wholeheartedly.

"_Haku…"_ he let his thoughts trail off, unsure of what to say to his deceased friend, knowing for a fact that no matter how loud he may even shout his teammate will never hear him…

Hinata sobbed. "I just can't believe Haku is really dead…"

…_ever again.

* * *

_

The atmosphere was so sullen that he didn't know what he would say or do.

Standing in the presence of the Councilmen was one thing, especially since he's considered to be an "illegal" member of DAH, but having to be near the four people whom he was sure were the very reason why it was so gloomy is another.

"First things first," Fugaku spoke, his calm yet superior tone making Kiba relax a bit, but not enough to not show any hint of respect. "Since Hinata is Kiba's tamer, he will be taking Haku's spot, not as a Hunter, but a Tracker."

"Tracker..?" Kakashi questioned, one brow raised while one hand was placed firmly on Naruto's shoulder in order to prevent the boy from complaining.

"A new type of… Guardian." Fugaku hesitated to call Kiba that, since he was still pretty much a Rogue. "They're like Scouts, only instead of information gathering, they follow the scent of the target you're tailing."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What else do you want to tell us?"

Fugaku almost smiled at how quick his son had figured that out. "I may have to reshuffle your team-"

"What?" Naruto did not let Kakashi stop him from yelling.

"-Unless" Fugaku continued, increasing the volume of his voice and giving Naruto a sharp look. "You show potential to be a Scout and Mender."

Naruto twitched slightly.

"Worry not," the superior Guardian proceeded to speak. "I have considered keeping two Hunters in one team, along with one Scout, one Mender, and one Tracker."

Naruto gritted his teeth to stop himself from arguing to the highest ranking Death Angel.

"Tou-san," Sasuke sighed. "The four of us are Hunters, if we were to follow your recent order, then that means two of us will either be transferred to another team, unless we show potential in becoming either Scout or Mender."

"That's the idea." He nodded. "Kakashi, you're the leader, what do you think?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He hated these types of decisions - it was always hard to pick an answer.

"I guess, to be honest, I can leave the team. They pretty much know a lot already without needing my guidance."

Again, Naruto was about to yell but Hinata shook her head at him, telling him to not make it any harder for their team to disband.

"Besides," Kakashi chuckled. "I'd pretty much be more at ease if I were to stay by Kurenai, she's become a Tracker, right?"

Fugaku nodded, and then looked over at the remaining three members. "You'll have to decide now."

Naruto bit his lower lip. It was hard to leave the team, especially since Sasuke's his best friend and Hinata is his secret love…

"I'll leave."

The blue-eyed Death Angel turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Kiba has to stick to his tamer at all times, and I doubt Naruto would want to leave Hinata alone, so I should be the one to go." He paused for a few moments, and then continued. "However, I'd like to be the one to handle Sakura and Juugo – it is by default that they should be under my command and no one else's."

"Yes, that's right." Fugaku nodded. "You are their tamers, we cannot keep you from them."

"Aa."

"So far, from the training we've conducted, Sakura has the potential to be a Mender, while Juugo shows signs of being either a Tracker or a Scout." He leaned back on his chair. "But the two also have qualities of a Hunter."

"Then I'll need one more Hunter and either a Scout or Tracker to complete the team."

"We actually had several names listed who could take the jobs, but…" he sighed. "With your experience, they wouldn't be able to keep up – except for one Hunter who… well, I doubt you'll get along with him."

Sasuke frowned at this. "There's no other choice given the circumstances, it's best we accomplish this now than later."

"Very well." He nodded. "I'll have a Scout send him in."

It didn't take long for them to wait, for a noisy Hunter.

Sasuke had to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose at the headache he was sure would come.

"Yo, what's up?" He saluted at Fugaku playfully and gave a toothy grin.

"This is Suigetsu, he'll be the Hunter who will be a part of your team."

Suigetsu showed sharp rows of teeth upon grinning, and he frowned when the team before him didn't bother to return the smile, save for the tall one who had silver hair, who waved at him in greeting.

"So… who among you will I be playing with?" He turned to the only female of the group and grinned. "I hope it's you."

Kiba and Naruto had both stepped up in front of Hinata with a snarl.

"Or not…" He frowned. "So that leaves either you," he pointed at Kakashi. "Or you." And he looked over at Sasuke who kept a blank face while observing him. "…I hope it's not you." He mumbled under his breath, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise from the ice-cold stare he was receiving from Sasuke.

"That's my son, Suigetsu." Fugaku spoke, trying to hide his amusement. "And he'll be your team leader."

"A-Ah… I… see." He grimaced slightly. "So, who are our other teammates?"

"I've already asked for them, they'll be arriving-" the door slid open. "Now."

And Suigetsu turned to see a man enter. He had orange spiky hair and an impassive expression on his face, but when he gave a small smile to greet him, he felt his stiff shoulders relax a bit. This one must be their Scout or Tracker, since he and Sasuke were already the Hunters. That only leaves the Mender, who was still behind the tall and large man.

"This is Juugo. He can serve as your Scout or Tracker, and has potential to be a Hunter as well." Fugaku explained. "Following behind him is your Mender who can also be your Hunter, her name is Sakura, and she's-"

Fugaku got cut off when Suigetsu instantly rushed over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, shaking it with both his hands enthusiastically, a large grin on his face as Sakura stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Thank goodness there's an angel in the group! And wow, you're quite the looker!" He leaned closer to her face. "I'd love to take you out to dinner."

"I-" before Sakura could even speak, Suigetsu felt a hand on his shoulder, and was soon pulled back and thrown aside about thirty feet away from the pink-haired Death Angel.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" He sat up with a glare, only to be met by red eyes glaring back at him. "Um…"

"You're right tou-san, I won't get along with him." He said in a low voice, still glaring at Suigetsu.

"Uh…" Suigetsu turned to Fugaku who was rubbing his temples. "Did I… miss something?"

"I'd appreciate it if you not lay even a finger on my mate _ever_ again."

Suigetsu's jaw dropped after Sasuke spoke, and he turned to look at Naruto and Kiba snickering, at Kakashi sighing, Hinata forcing back a smile, Juugo looking at him blankly, and Sakura having a blush on her face.

"I'll… remember that." He grimaced. His back was gonna be sore for a week.

* * *

The day has barely ended, yet he was still pissed, but it wasn't just because of the reshuffling of teams, nor was it because of Suigetsu, rather, he was pissed that Ikichi had left the compound and not even a single Death Angel had managed to stop him.

As he quietly packed his weapons, he thought of a couple of plans on how to get into CA besides the route he had taken when he rescued Kurenai. He drew a blank at some, and cancelled the others that were sure to backfire. Sasuke was pretty sure that since his break-in, security must have been tighter now, and that meant dodging more guards and avoiding as many alarms and cameras as possible.

"Going somewhere?"

He stopped loading a clip in one of his handguns and turned to look at his brother who leaned against the weapon room's doorway.

"I don't need to answer that."

"Yeah." Itachi nodded and walked towards him, eyeing the rifle that was inside a bag, along with a couple of clips and grenades. "Don't forget the katana."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're not stopping me."

"I find it a pain to." He smirked. "Once you've made up your mind, no one can stop you."

"Same goes for you." Sasuke kept a gun on his holster around his waist, strapped his katana onto his back, and made sure to keep a knife inside one of his boots. "Just make sure I _do_ get out of here undetected."

"You scored as high as me in stealth, I doubt anyone would see you." He crossed his arms and looked at his brother. "It's getting out of CA I'm more worried about."

"Then make sure I get out of there too."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on you from afar – if you need help, I won't hesitate to go after you, got it?"

"Not like I can do anything about it." He picked up his bag and motorcycle keys before leaving the room with Itachi in tow. "In the meantime, be my distraction."

Itachi grinned and gave a two-finger salute. "I thought you'd never say that."

* * *

His silence was usually a sign that he could erupt any minute, but that didn't stop his eldest son from grinning, nor did it stop Mikoto from trying to calm him down.

"Where is he, Itachi."

"Who, dear father of mine?"

"You know very well who I am looking for."

"No I do not."

"You broke windows and tossed pebbles at our Scouts," he grunted. "There is only one person you'll agree to playing the distraction, and that's Sasuke."

"Hey, I agreed to be the distraction on Kakashi's team at one time, and it wasn't Sasuke who asked but Hinata."

"Itachi!" He stood and slammed his hands on his desk. "The reason I am holding you here in my office instead of the council room is because I do _not_ want another case on you and your brother! So stop giving me a reason to regret this!"

"Well, I think you know where he is anyway."

"He didn't…"

"Oh yes he did, father." Itachi kept grinning. "He's as stubborn as you are, after all."

"Mikoto, call for the Scouts and Trackers."

"Do that, and they'll easily detect Sasuke." Itachi said, stopping his mother from doing what was told. "Sasuke and I scored the highest in stealth, but his rating is about five percent higher than mine, so he'll have no problem infiltrating CA."

"It's him getting out of there I'm more worried about."

"Which is what I also told him, but not to worry, I'll get him out if the situation turns dire."

"Why is it that you and Sasuke can twist me into your own whims?"

"Because, dear father of mine," Itachi chuckled. "We are your sons."

* * *

The moment the guard who had captured him lay dead, he already knew who was out there aiding him.

"You can come out, you know." He called out, not too loud to alert any other patrol units.

It took a few seconds before someone appeared before him, holding what he believes to be a sniper rifle.

"What else can you do, Sasuke?"

"A lot more," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"To stop the General."

"Not when you're unarmed." He said with narrowed eyes. "I thought being the CA's Captain would make you better than this, Ikichi-san."

"Humans can't enter your turf armed, so of course my guns were confiscated." He blinked when Sasuke set a bag on the ground and pulled out two handguns – his to be more specific.

"Where do we go?"

"We?"

"I'm already here, I may as well, help you out on this mission of yours, I doubt you'd be willing to come back without accomplishing your goal."

"…Sasuke, I may not be able to get out of this alive."

"I figured, why do you think did I go after you?"

Ikichi opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he couldn't find the right words to respond to that.

"Now that we're done talking, let's go."

He followed Sasuke to a different route he had plan on taking, and there were a lot more guards, making him question Sasuke's plans.

"CA will expect us to head for the place with lesser security, and that may lead to our capture."

"But this is risky!"

"I know." He suddenly grabbed a guard who walked by them and covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. After a bit of a struggle, the guard lay unconscious, and Sasuke removed his jacket and pants before looking at Ikichi. "You should wear a disguise."

"What about you?"

"I'll create a diversion in the lesser secured area, and once they all head there, you're clear to enter the building." He stood and pulled out to grenades from his bag. "I'll catch up soon."

With a nod, Ikichi walked off and pretended to patrol the area right after he wore the knocked-out soldier's uniform and cap. Sasuke carefully moved within the shadows, pressing himself against walls if necessary, before moving again and keeping a low profile to avoid detection. Once he reached his destination, he pulled off the clips of the grenades with his teeth and threw one to the right, while the other was tossed to the left. Without waiting for the explosion, he dived behind a nearby tree and crouched down while taking out his rifle, afterwards, lay on the ground and peered through the scope. He replaced the lens for a night vision scope, shooting down the ones who were far from the cluster of soldiers that formed around the two sites that exploded.

When he finished a whole clip, he reloaded it and moved to another location, taking out his combat knife this time and running towards the entrance. He slit the throats cleanly and swiftly of those who saw him as he ran pass them with silent speed, up until he successfully got inside the building. He cleaned the knife and tucked it back inside hit boot before unsheathing his sword and pulling out the handgun from his holster.

He was glad he was ambidextrous.

* * *

"I'm not surprised to see you here." The old man spoke without turning around to meet the intruder. "But I believe you have an accomplice with you, Ikichi."

"The only words you should be saying are your last."

"You think that just because…" he turned to face the former Captain of CA. "You have a gun pointed at me I would cower and give up?"

"It's to be expected, you are a coward after all."

"Do you see me shaking in fear, Ikichi? I think not."

"Then let me give you a reason to." He pulled the trigger, purposely missing Danzo's head, though the bullet grazed the old man's left cheek.

"I still do not cower." He said, and Ikichi was shocked to see the wound heal. "Surprised?"

"You… you monster..!" He hissed, and pulled the trigger, the bullet heading for Danzo's forehead, but the General had simply tilted his head. "Damn you Danzo!" and he pulled the trigger again, not stopping as Danzo moved at a speed not suitable for a man of his age, much less for a human. "What the fuck did you do to those Death Angels?"

When two clicks were heard from both guns, Danzo rushed towards Ikichi and swung his arm, forcing the Haruno patriarch towards a wall, causing the younger man to drop his weapons and fall to the floor in a heap. He coughed out blood and glared at Danzo who remained impassive.

"It is temporary though," Danzo said. "This power…"

"You…"

"You're with a Death Angel, no human could possibly go undetected by our cameras, and judging from the damage done, it is no ordinary Death Angel."

"You're a fucking monster..!"

"A pure blood Death Angel, a Guardian." A small smirk appeared on the old man's lips. "How nice of you to take him to me."

"He'll kill you!" He spat. "You won't be able to capture him! You won't succeed in this plan!"

"I do not fear even a Guardian of the Uchiha blood."

"Sasuke is no ordinary Guardian." He hissed. "And he'll take you down if I can't."

Danzo lifted his gaze to the dark hallway outside the room he was in, hearing rushed footsteps despite how quiet they were. "If I didn't have this power, then perhaps I would easily be killed by you, if not by him."

Ikichi continued to cough out blood while holding onto his stomach. The punch may have been painful, but since Danzo had this… power, it was a lot stronger. It had managed to break a couple of his ribs, he was sure that the bones had pierced an organ, which was probably causing the amount of blood he was throwing up.

"Your time will be up soon, tell that boy where to find me." He turned to face the doorway behind him, disappearing behind it just as Ikichi collapsed to the floor, just as Sasuke arrived to see the damage.

"Ikichi-san..!" He ran towards him and carefully set his mate's father onto his back, his eyes examining the damage done. "There's no wound…" he glared. He would not be able to heal him this way. If he were a Mender, he could have, but he isn't. "Hang on, I'll take you back to DAH and-"

"Don't..!" He gasped out, grabbing a hold onto Sasuke's arm firmly. "Stop Danzo…" he coughed some more. "That's the mission."

"_Your_ mission, Ikichi-san." He clarified. "My original goal here was to take you back, and that is what I'll be doing."

"It's too late for me Sasuke." He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "Just stop Danzo before… before he feeds on more power from the Rogues…"

"…What?"

"The dead Rogues we've taken…" he coughed. "There's something… he… Danzo found a way to get their powers…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the information.

"Stop him, Sasuke…" his grip on the boy's arm loosened. "And… I'm sorry…"

Once Ikichi's arm had fallen, his body fell limp, and his breathing stopped all together. Sasuke remained there for a few seconds, staring at Ikichi's corpse with a glare and his teeth clench. The moment he turned his head to where he senses Danzo, his eyes shifted to red, and he stood up and ran towards the room.

Danzo stood by a glass container, where Kurenai was once previously held captive. He noted the heavy rushed footsteps and smirked, before turning to meet the Death Angel he had been waiting for.

"You're enraged, good." He mumbled, unmoving even as Sasuke came into view and ran towards him, the hydro capsules he passed breaking, letting water leak out and glass fragments to scatter.

Danzo's eyes widened when none of the glass had hit him, rather, they stopped around him and followed his movements.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!"

And sharp projectiles came zooming towards Danzo, forcing the old man to raise his arms up to cover his face and upper body.

Once the glass fragments embed on his skin and stopped assaulting him, he lowered his hands and received a punch on the face from Sasuke.

He staggered backwards, but was pulled back and lifted from the ground, Sasuke's hand on his face, threatening to crush his skull as he glared with blood-red eyes at the General of CA.

"Your power is _nothing_." He hissed out. "You're not even worthy of becoming a Rogue."

Despite the situation Danzo was in, he managed a deranged laugh, even as Sasuke's fingers dug onto his skin.

"You're…" he breathed as he gasp for air. "A fool."

Something whizzed and hit the back of Sasuke's neck, causing the Guardian's eyes to widen and shift to black. His hold on Danzo loosened, until another piercing object hit his back, forcing him to drop Danzo on the floor. He felt his vision grow bleary, so he turned to face who had shot the tranquilizers at him while trying to pull off the one on his neck. The moment his eyes clashed with the female scientist's, a third tranquilizer had hit his shoulder, forcing him to fall onto his back and lose consciousness.

"Guardian Death Angel acquired."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Death Angel: Chapter 12: Ominous_

"_He _is no ordinary Guardian!" She answered. "He's different from the previous one we've captured! That female Guardian couldn't fight off the electric volts, but _he_ could!" She yelled. "He even managed to create that many cracks on the glass wall while being electrocuted!"

Danzo remained quiet for a few seconds, as if considering that what Karin pointed out is valuable information.

"And supposed it backfired?" He questioned. "What would have been your back-up plan?"

She paused for a few moments before strengthening her resolve. "Inject his blood with mine."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter would be the end of Arc I. Happy Holidays everyone! Also, if you haven't checked out "Trust Me" yet, just know that it's the Sasuke version of "Say it Again". :D_


End file.
